El dios perro
by kag-inuyoukai
Summary: Los inugamis son seres que protegen y sirven fielmente a sus amos. Crear a un inugami es muy fácil, solo es necesario enterrar a un perro hasta el cuello y dejarlo morir por la falta de agua y comida, finalmente cuando el animal haya muerto, hay que cortarle la cabeza y guardar un poco del pelaje del perro, con esto tendrás a tu disposición a un fiel inugami.
1. Capítulo I

**El dios perro**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Japón feudal**

En la época de guerras civiles, los grandes señores feudales se enfrentaban entre ellos para obtener más tierras en las cuales pudieran gobernar. Estas guerras arrasaban con muchos pueblos y personas inocentes morían a manos de los soldados, Los sobrevivientes eran en muchas ocasiones tomados como esclavos y muy pocos lograban escapar para ponerse a salvo en otras provincias.

En la parte oeste de Japón, exactamente en Shinjiku, el gran señor feudal de esas tierras eran Hakudoshi, él tenía a su mando al ejército más fuerte del Japón feudal y a cientos de sirvientes, entre esos sirvientes se encontraba kagome Higurashi.

Kagome había llegado al lugar unos meses atrás, debido a que la mitad de su pueblo quedo destruido, y su madre y hermano murieron a manos del ejército de Hakudoshi, cuando llegó se encontraba totalmente sola, hasta que conoció a una amable anciana, Kaede la ayudo a superar la muerte de sus familiares y a sentirse un poco más cómoda en ese lugar.

.

.

Como era costumbre desde su llegada, kagome se encontraba realizando sus tareas asignadas, el alimentar a los animales era una de sus muchas tareas.

Después de criar a los animales del establo, se encamino a criar a la jauría de perros que protegían el castillo, a pesar de ser grandes y con un aspecto feroz, logro crear una amistad con cada uno de ellos.

Al llegar con la jauría acarició a los se acercaban a saludarla con un movimiento alegre de cola, algunos le saltaban encima, y ella por momentos perdía el equilibrio, pero lograba recuperarlo con rapidez evitando así caer al suelo con ellos encima.

-tranquilos muchachos, si continúan así no les daré de comer.-

Y como por arte de magia todos y cada uno de los perros se calmaron, y uno que otro se sentó esperando a que ella sirviera la preciada comida.

-Algunas veces pienso que ustedes comen mejor que yo, ustedes comen carne casi todos los días, y yo… yo solo tengo derecho a comerlo una vez a la semana, pero bueno no importa.- Al terminar de servir la comida en los tazones, llamo a los caninos que sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron a tomar su lugar para comer y así poder calmar su hambre.

Kagome observo como los animales comían… ellos comían tan rápido que parecía que no habían comido en muchos años, paseo su mirada por el lugar y se le hizo algo extraño no encontrar, al líder de la jauría.

Inuyasha era el perro que controlaba a la manada, era serio y casi nada tenía de amigable, también gruñía mucho, pero a pesar de ser así, no atacaba ni lastimaba a los suyos sin razón alguna, podría decirse que él gobernada con justicia. Una justicia que mantenía la paz en la manada.

También era hermoso, tenía un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve y suave como la seda, era más alto que los demás y podía asegurar que si se paraba en sus dos patas traseras sería más alto que ella. Él había sido el único que no se le acercó ni confió en ella de manera rápida, habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que ella se encargaba de aliméntalos cuando inuyasha decidió acercársele y pasó otro mes para que él le dejara acariciarlo.

Al escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, decido restarle importancia pensando que inuyasha se encontraba en otro lugar del castillo o tal vez con el amo Hakudoshi, últimamente el señor pedía que le llevaran algunos perros a sus aposentos para comprobar su estado físico.

.

.

.

.

.

 **12/06/16**

 **Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Bueno, este fic que se me ocurrió hace como dos años, la tenía escrita en una libreta de la secundaria y pues hace unos días me encontré con la libreta y al checarla, me encontré con esta historia, por lo cual decidí retomarla y modificarla.**

 **Ayer se suponía que este capítulo se iba a publicar pero al parecer cometí un error y se publicó únicamente el Summary, jajaja que tonto de mi parte.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, intentaré seguir publicando más de este fic en los próximos días. Y sin más que decir me despido XD**

 **Besos y abrazos :3**


	2. Capítulo II

**El dios perro**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Oeste de Japón, Shinjikun.**

En lo alto de una colina se alzaba imponente el gran castillo del señor feudal Hakudoshi, a los costados del castillo se vislumbraban hermosos arboles de cerezo y todo tipo de vegetación.

La protección del castillo era increíble, y si por asomo te llegaba la brillante idea de entrar sin permiso al lugar podrías considérate hombre muerto, el tratar de escabullirse sin que nadie se dé cuenta de tu presencia era una tarea casi imposible, en cada punto importante del este majestuoso lugar se hallaban situados centinelas y soldados muy bien entrenados, armados hasta los dientes, con cualquier tipo de armas pero las más visibles eran las katanas, cuchillos y los arcos con flechas.

Las dos formas de entrar a este castillo eran por tener una invitación del mismísimo amo y señor del lugar, lo que era muy poco común debido a que solo las personas importantes o con gran poder las recibían. Y la última era entrar con los pies y las manos atadas a cadenas, siendo vigilados muy de cerca por los guardias, pero al cruzar por la imponente puerta perdías tu libertad y pasabas a ser un mísero esclavo pero si tenías un poco de suerte serias un sirviente de tu señor.

.

.

.

La lluvia caía a cantaros, el cielo era oscurecido por gigantescas nubes negras, los relámpagos por momentos iluminaban el firmamento, y al iluminar creaban tétricas formas que asustarían a cualquiera, los truenos retumbaban con gran fuerza y desaparecían poco a poco, dando la sensación de que el cielo en cualquier momento caería por la gran furia que dios desataban en la tierra.

A pesar de la condición del clima, a lo lejos, en el camino de tierra, se podía observar a un carruaje tirado por dos majestuosos caballos negros acercarse poco a poco. Después de unos largos minutos el carruaje por fin llego a la entrada del castillo, con lámparas a la mano, los soldados se acercaron para confirmar si el que se encontraba dentro se trataba de un invitado o de algún idiota tratando de cometer suicidio al intentar atravesar las puertas sin permiso.

-Señor, podría decirme cuáles son sus razones de estar aquí.- pronuncio un soldado que se había acercado al conductor del carruaje y en su mano empuñaba una lanza.

Al conductor le dio un ataque de tos, impidiendo contestarle enseguida al guardia, después de que la tos se calmara el hombre carraspeo y escupió al suelo, limpio los restos de saliva con el dorso de su mano derecha y señalo a con su pulgar hacia atrás.

-La dama ha venido de inmediato, justo después de recibir la invitación de tu señor.- volvió a carraspear y a escupir- Pero ignoro los asuntos que viene a resolver.

-¿podría mostrarme la invitación?- el soldado extendió la mano a la espera del papel.

-diablos estos inútiles guardias-murmuro por lo bajo el hombre, se volvió hacia atrás y golpeo dos veces la madera de carro. Después de unos segundos una pequeña parte rectangular de madera se corrió hacia el lado derecho y luz salió desde esa parte.

-¿Qué ocurre Mukotsu?-

Algunos soldados se miraron entre ellos, la voz que había escuchado era de una mujer, ¿Qué asuntos tenía por resolver una mujer en el castillo? ¿Y porque aparecía en un día lluvioso como ese? Una mujer normal esperaría hasta que la lluvia terminara.

-Mi señora, estos soldados desean ver su invitación- hablo el hombre llamado Mukotsu.

\- haciéndome perder valiosos segundos de mi tiempo por algo tan estúpido- una mano blanca como la leche salió de la pequeña ventana y con ella un papel enrollado.- aquí esta Mukotsu, muéstraselo a esos idiotas.

-claro, mi señora.- Mukotsu lo tomo y la ventana se cerró.-aquí tiene.

El guardia tomo el papel, segundos después de verificar que el sello fuera autentico, devolvió la carta y grito la orden para que las puertas se abrieran.

.

.

.

.

Kagome se encontraba en su habitación cenando junto a la anciana Kaede, su cena consistía en una bolita de arroz, un pequeño pescado y un vaso con agua. La joven sabía por experiencia que esa pequeña ración no acabaría con su hambre, solo y únicamente calmaría a su estómago por unos minutos, pero era mejor que nada.

Kagome se encontraba masticando un bocado de arroz cuando recordó que tal vez la anciana Kaede pudo haber visto a inuyasha en otra parte del castillo, porque ella al estar realizando sus demás tareas no lo pudo ver.

-Kaede-oba chan

-Dime pequeña- la anciana la observo.

-De casualidad ¿vio hoy a inuyasha por algún lugar del castillo?

-¿Inuyasha? Mmmmm no mi niña, no recuerdo haberlo visto hoy.- Kaede dejo los palillos sobre el plato-¿ocurre algo malo con él?

-No, nada malo, solamente me preocupe por el debido a que hoy al ir al llevarles de comer, no lo pude ver por ningún lugar.

-tranquilla kagome, lo más seguro es que haya ido a pasear o a dormir en otro lugar.-la anciana le regalo una sonrisa.

Kagome le iba a contestar pero justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Kaede hablo con el guardia que había tocado la puerta.

-kagome ya es tarde, acuéstate a dormir.- mientras decía esto la mujer tomo sus ropas que usaba para ir a servirle los alimentos al amo Hakudoshi

-Kaede-oba chan ¿A dónde va?

-Al parecer llego un invitado y el señor pidió que le atendieran.

-¿Desea que le ayude?

-No pequeña, tú descansa, mañana tienes que realizar tus tareas.

-Está bien- kagome sonrió- buenas noches Kaede-oba chan.

-Buenas noches cariño.-

Antes de salir Kaede apago las velas, miro hacia la joven que ahora se encontraba dentro de las sabanas y sonrió, después recorrió el largo pasillo que la llevaría a los aposentos de su señor.

.

.

.

Luego de haber entrado y recorrido unos metros para llegar hasta el castillo, Mukotsu paro a los caballos, se bajó de su sito y abrió la puerta del carruaje, la mujer bajo de este, y enseguida dos mujeres aparecieron, hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo y respeto, e inmediatamente la guiaron hacia los aposentos de Hakudoshi.

Al llegar a la habitación las dos mujeres, hicieron otra reverencia pero esta vez a modo de despedida, la mujer solo las ignoro y se volvió hacia la puerta después de tocar, una voz se dejó escuchar para permitir el paso a la invitada.

-Es un placer conocerlo, mi señor.- pronunciando esto, la mujer se puso de rodillas e hizo una reverencia hasta que sus manos y cabeza tocaran el piso de madera.

Hakudoshi miro por última vez el cielo obscurecido y dirigió su atención a la recién llegada, sus ojos brillaron y una amplia sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado lo a salvo Tsubaki.- la mujer levanto su mirada y miro a Hakudoshi.

-Igual a mí me alegra mi señor.

Un relámpago cayó a lo lejos iluminando el cielo y los alrededores, tal parecía que la tormenta continuaría por unas cuantas horas más.

16/06/16

 ** _Hola, hola… bueno la verdad me esforcé para que este capítulo fuera mejor que el capítulo anterior, espero que les guste._**

 ** _Le mando un besote y un gran abrazo a mi dulce hermana mayor que actualmente está enferma_** ** _L_** ** _, mi niña hermosa y loca espero que te mejores pronto al igual que mis pulguita._**

 ** _También le mando saludos a todas/os los que leen este fic._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos XD_**


	3. Capítulo III

**El dios perro**

 **Capítulo III**

Después de haber dejado a kagome durmiendo en su habitación, Kaede sama se dirigió lo más rápido que su avanzada edad le permitía a la cocina, los pasillos por los que pasaba eran iluminados por la luz las velas de aceite que estaban colocadas en las paredes, la fría brisa movía su canoso cabello y estremecía su piel, por lo que se arrepintió de no haber tomado un abrigo.

Pudo descifrar por el alboroto que estaban causando los soldados que la persona que vería a su amo estaba por llegar a la entrada principal.

Al doblar en un pasillo se topó con dos sirvientas y hermanas gemelas, Tsuki y Mitsuki si no mal recordaba, las chicas saludaron a la anciana Kaede y se despidieron de ella alegando irían a recibir al invitado.

Caminó unos metros más escucho gritos de disgusto que provenían de la cocina, al parecer algún pobre ayudante cometió algún error, al abrir la puerta pudo comprobar que no estaba equivocada. Un joven se encogía en su lugar y tenía la mirada dirigida al piso de madera, cerca de él se hallaba kagura -la cocinera del lugar desde hace varios años atrás- agitando una cuchara de madera al aire.

-kagura ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué le gritas al joven Akitoki?- kagura al escuchar la voz de Kaede dejo de regañar al muchacho y señalo al error de su ayudante.

-¡¿Que sucedió?!...Este idiota atolondrado, ¡vertió agua sucia al té del señor Hakudoshi!- el muchacho se encogió mas en su lugar al escuchar el grito de kagura.

-Bueno, tranquilízate kagura eso tiene solución, además si continuas regañándolo solo perderemos el tiempo y el amo se enojara con todos.

-Lo… lo siento… kagura sama… Kaede sama- akitoki temblaba como una hoja, Kaede miro a kagura y al ver que esta continuaría con el regaño, le hizo una seña a Kagura para que guardara silencio.

-Tranquilo Akitoki, pero la próxima vez debes de ser más atento y cuidadoso.- el joven solo asistió con la cabeza, kagura suspiro y se dirigió al trasto donde se hallaba el Té inservible.

-Tendremos que darnos prisa para terminar de preparar el té- pronuncio kagura.

.

.

.

.

Un gruñido de irritación salió desde lo más profundo de su ser, llevaba horas en esa maldita habitación, no entendía por qué los guardias fueron por el en la mañana y lo trajeron a rastras hasta esa habitación del castillo después de amararle una soga al cuello, le hubiera dado mucho gusto morderlos por osar tratarlo como un perrucho cualquiera pero prefirió evitar una dolorosa lección, el morder a algún humano del lugar significaría recibir varios golpes con palos.

Movió su esponjosa cola blanca de un lado al otro al recordar que al ser retirado del lugar donde siempre permanecía con su jauría no recibió el desayuno, le daría una alegría tremenda si kagome se apareciera ante el con un enorme pedazo de carne, su estómago llevaba gruñendo desde hacía horas atrás.

Suspiro eso sería imposible, en estos momentos casi todos los humanos del castillo estarían durmiendo y posiblemente kagome también, tendría que esperar que lo sacaran de esa habitación para poder comer.

Sus orejas se movieron sobre su cabeza, se levantó del lugar donde estaba acostado y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, a pesar del sonido de la lluvia pudo escuchar los ladridos de sus compañeros tal parecía que algún extraño había llegado al lugar.

.

.

.

Kaede se encontraba frente a las puertas de los aposentos del señor Hakudoshi en sus manos llevaba las tazas para el té, algunos bocadillos y un trasto lleno de té, se arrodillo dejando la bandeja frente a ella y toco la puerta, al escuchar el permiso para acceder corrió la puerta hacia la izquierda, hizo una reverencia y se levantó, camino hasta llegar donde estaba su señor y una mujer hablaban.

-Fue una grata sorpresa saber que usted me mando a llamar, pero no entiendo que desea de mí una persona que tiene tanto poder y riquezas.- Tsubaki solamente ignoro la presencia de Kaede.

-He escuchado que eres una gran hechicera, Tsubaki. La razón por la que te mande a llamar es porque actualmente mis territorios se encuentran en grave peligro.

Kaede que estaba sirviendo el té, abrió los ojos sorprendida, sabía que habían problemas con algunas tierras pero nunca creyó que fuera un problema muy grande, pero para que su señor recurriera a una hechicera se trataba de un problema muy pero muy grave, decidió dejar de pensar al recordar que se encontraba sirviendo el té.

-Ohh eso es algo muy malo, pero consideras que sea algo bueno que tu sirvienta escuche todo lo que estamos diciendo.- Tsubaki señalo de mañera desdeñosa a Kaede.

Hakudoshi sonrió- No tienes que preocuparte, además sé que puedo confiar en la anciana Kaede-

-Bien, pero aun no me has dicho que es lo que deseas de mí-

La anciana Kaede termino con su tarea, se paró e hizo una reverencia con la intención de retirarse.

-Anciana Kaede todavía no se puede ir, tome asiento en algún lugar de la habitación y guarde silencio.

-Sí, Hakudoshi-sama

La anciana tomo asiento a un metro lejos de ellos, cerca de la pared. Hakudoshi cogió un bocadillo y sonrió.

-Cuando era niño siempre escuche historias de diversos demonios con grandes poderes, pero uno me llamo mucho la atención, el ser que puede ser creado y que le es muy fiel y obediente a su amo… el Inugami. Ya he escogido al espécimen perfecto y deseo que tú realices el ritual.

-Crear un Inugami- Tsubaki sonrió- eso suena muy divertido, colaborare con gusto. Pero debo mencionar que mis servicios son caros.

-sabía que dirías eso, el pago por tus servicios no es ningún problema para mí. Te daré lo que desees ya sea dinero, tierras o animales.

-Bien, entonces tenemos un trato, ahora me gustaría ver al espécimen perfecto del que me hablo.

-Anciana Kaede, en la habitación cerca de la bodega, se encuentra un perro, vaya por él y tráigalo.

-como ordene, mi señor.

Kaede hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

.

.

 ** _18/07/16_** ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos XD_**


	4. Capítulo IV

**El dios perro**

CAPÍTULO IV

Tardo solo unos minutos en llegar a la habitación indicada, al entrar en ella pudo comprobar que sus sospechas eran correctas, el canino que estaba dentro de la habitación era Inuyasha, el mismo perro por el que kagome estaba preocupada, le embargo una terrible tristeza, el perro sería sacrificado para llevar acabo los deseos de su señor y no podía contarle nada a kagome… porque si ella revelaba los planes, Hakudoshi la mataría a ella junto a kagome.

Inuyasha que se hallaba sentado junto a la ventana admirando el paisaje lluvioso, volvió su cabeza hacia ella al percatarse de su presencia, Kaede camino hasta llegar junto a él y suspiro, inuyasha únicamente la miraba intrigado con aquellos increíbles ojos dorados.

-Al parecer tendrás que afrontar muchos momentos difíciles de aquí en más.- las peludas orejas blancas se movieron al escuchar su voz.

Kaede acerco la mano al cuello del canino para tomar la cuerda que este llevaba, inuyasha al ver las manos de la anciana cerca de su cuello se levantó y alejo de ella con rapidez.

-Será mejor que estés quieto para que pueda llevarte lo más pronto posible con el amo Hakudoshi, si tardo más de lo debido los dos recibiremos un castigo.

Cuando la anciana se acercó a él con la intención de tomar la soga de su cuello este se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, Kaede se sorprendió creía que tendría que batallar más con el animal para poder tomar la cuerda pero al parecer comprendió a la perfección sus palabras.

-Ahora entiendo porque kagome está muy encariñada contigo, a pesar de ser un perro orgulloso eres bastante inteligente.- Kaede rio e inuyasha soltó un gruñido de disgusto.

La anciana tiró un poco de la cuerda y el perro comprendió la señal he inicio la caminata, salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el largo pasillo, inuyasha caminaba de forma elegante, con la cabeza y su peluda cola en alto pero mantenía el ritmo de Kaede para así caminar junto a ella.

Al llegar a los aposentos de su señor, Kaede repitió el mismo procedimiento, se arrodillo, tocó la puerta, espero hasta que le dieran el permiso de acceder, al escucharlo corrió la puerta hacia la izquierda, hizo otra reverencia y se levantó jalando la cuerda para que el perro que se mantenía de pie observando caminará junto a ella, inuyasha puso un poco de resistencia pero al final caminó, se detuvieron a un metro de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki miraba fijamente a inuyasha, segundos después camino lentamente alrededor de él, si quitarle la vista de encima, los dedos de su mano derecha acariciaban sus labios, Kaede continuaba al lado de inuyasha agarrando la cuerda del su cuello, a pesar de no ser ella a quien estaban mirando tan intensamente se sentía incomoda, cuando Tsubaki se posiciono delante de los dos, Hakudoshi hablo.

-Dime Tsubaki, ¿acaso no crees que es un ejemplar perfecto?- Hakudoshi tomo su taza de té y se la llevo a los labios.

La hechicera se puso a la altura del perro, Kaede solo observaba, inuyasha retrocedió un poco con las orejas pegadas a su cráneo, mostrando sus perfectos colmillos blancos, el pelaje de su lomo se erizo y su cola se pegó a su pata trasera izquierda. Tsubaki ni se inmuto al verlo, parecía que no le importaba la advertencia que el animal hacía para que no se acercara a él, porque acerco su mano para tocarlo e inuyasha al ver su acción, gruño y abrió el hocico, tomó impulso para poder atrapar con sus increíbles colmillos la mano de la mujer.

Kaede quien pronostico las acciones del animal con solo mirar su comportamiento, tiró de la cuerda con fuerza logrando así que el hocico de inuyasha se cerrará produciendo un sonido parecido al de un trueno, a escasos centímetros de la mano de Tsubaki.

Y sin impórtale lo anterior la mujer se levantó y se volvió hacia Hakudoshi quien mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro al presenciar lo anterior.

-Es perfecto, mi señor.- Tsubaki se alejó de Kaede e inuyasha.

-Kaede, lleva al perro de regreso a la habitación de donde lo sacaste y mañana al amanecer llévalo al establo y amárralo ahí- Kaede asistió y se encamino hacia la puerta para salir.

-sabes que confió en tu discreción, Kaede.- Kaede realizó una reverencia.

-Lo sé Hakudoshi-sama y es un placer saber que soy digna de su confianza.- dicho esto la anciana salió del lugar junto a inuyasha.

Después de dejar a inuyasha, Kaede decido regresar a su habitación para poder descansar, al llegar a ella corrió la puerta hacia la izquierda y entró. Encendió la pequeña lámpara de aceite que se encontraba en un mueble cerca de la entrada.

El fuego que emitía el artefacto solo iluminaba muy poco, pero permitía que pudiera ver las cosas a su alrededor para evitar caer al suelo por si tropezaba con algo, se dirigió a sacar su futon y colocarlo pero al parecer kagome se le había adelantado, sonrió al verla dormir con una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

Cuando recién había llegado al lugar no podía dormir y constantes pesadillas la acechaban noche tras noche, le tomo meses para que pudiera dormir con tranquilidad. Su sonrisa desapareció al pensar en inuyasha y lo mucho que kagome lo quería, la joven había visto la muerte de su familia y amigos, la muerte del canino podría volver a hacer que sus pesadillas regresaran para asustarla en las noches.

Pero ella no podía decirle nada a la joven, prefería verla triste y ayudarla a superar la muerte de inuyasha a verla muerta, kagome se había convertido como su hija y la quería mucho.

-Lo siento kagome-Tomó la manta que se había deslizado del cuerpo de la muchacha y la arropó, depositó un beso su frente y fue a su futon, antes de acostarse apagó la lámpara que anteriormente había encendido y después de unos minutos el sueño se apodero de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que los ladridos de su jauría se apagaron, pero continuaba sentado junto a la ventana, admirando la lluvia nocturna, al estar un poco abierta la ventana brisa junto a unas gotas de agua entraba y alborotaba su pelaje y también lo humedecía.

Su estómago continuaba pidiendo alimento, estaba harto de soportar el hambre y cuando estuvo a punto de echarse al suelo para dormir un poco y olvidar sus deseos de comer, escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse volvió su vista para observar al intruso.

En la entrada de la habitación pudo observar a una anciana, una anciana que se le hacía conocida, trato de recordar un poco donde la había visto, la siguió con la mirada y recordó, era la anciana que cuidaba de kagome y ocasionalmente la había visto hablando con la joven, la miro con curiosidad e intriga.

No entendía, ¿qué hacia esa anciana a esas horas de la noche despierta?, pescaría un resfriado por estar a esas horas despierta y andando feliz de la vida sin un abrigo, ¿acaso estaba loca?, esperaba que no.

Al escuchar su suspiro salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba frente a él.

-Al parecer tendrás que afrontar muchos momentos difíciles de aquí en más.- las peludas orejas blancas se movieron al escuchar la voz de la anciana.

"¿Momentos difíciles?, a que se refería, diablos… al parecer la anciana si estaba loca."

Inuyasha al ver que la anciana loca- como él la había nombrado- acercaba la mano a su cuello para tomar de seguro la cuerda que tenía atada alrededor de su cuello, se alejó con rapidez, no quería volver a ser tratado como un perrucho cualquiera.

-Será mejor que estés quieto para que pueda llevarte lo más pronto posible con el amo Hakudoshi, si tardo más de lo debido los dos recibiremos un castigo.

La palabra "castigo" no era por nada del mundo la favorita de inuyasha, la última vez que había recibido un castigo fue cuando apenas estaba dejando la etapa de cachorro y era un perro rebelde, en ese tiempo creía que los humanos eran seres inferiores y que jamás serian una amenaza. Que mentalidad tan equivocada tenía, y se dio cuenta de ello cuando rompió la regla sagrada del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día se hallaba enojado, un perro negro más grande que él llevaba molestándolo desde la mañana, le había quitado el pedazo de carne que era por derecho su porción del desayuno, pero decidió alejarse de ese perro para no iniciar una pelea que de seguro perdería y también para no escuchar los regaños de los guardias o ser bañado con agua fría.

Ahora se encontraba acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, a lo lejos veía a los humanos ir y venir, de un lado a otro. Volvió la cabeza para no verlos, los humanos eran aburridos. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la frescura que le ofrecía la sombra de ese enorme árbol, se estiró y rodó de tal forma que sus cuatro patas apuntaran en dirección al cielo.

Se relajó hasta el punto de quedarse dormido, y despertó únicamente al escuchar los ladridos de los demás perro y el acostumbrado llamado, era hora del almuerzo. Se levantó y corrió al lugar donde se servía la comida, cuando le tocó su pedazo de carne se relamió el hocico con su larga y rosada lengua pero cuando estuvo a punto de comerla esta desapareció dentro del hocico del mismo maldito perro que llevaba molestándolo todo el estúpido día.

El hambre que lleva matándolo desde la mañana no hacía que su furia se calmase, sino al contrario que esta aumente, y la maldita mirada de superioridad junto a la sonrisa de diversión del perro negro, hacía que esta llegue a límites insospechables, gruño de forma audible y que hizo estremecer a algunos de sus compañeros y que de forma inteligente se alejaron de él y el perro negro.

Sus orejas se pegaron a su cráneo, mostro los dientes, el pelaje de su lomo se hallaba erizado y su cola en alto, volvió a lanzar otro gruñido lleno de furia. El perro que tenía delante de él solamente mostro sus colmillos pegando las orejas negras a su cráneo.

Cuando estuvo dispuesto a atacar e hincar los colmillos en el cuello del estúpido perro negro. Sintió que alguien lo tomo fuertemente de pelaje de su lomo, esto no le gusto y con su furia segándole, mordió fuertemente a quien osaba tocarle.

Inuyasha reacciono al escuchar un grito de dolor, había mordido a un humano. Un guardia de mal temperamento que intento detener el alboroto que estaban por cometer.

\- aaaggg! Maldito animal!- el hombre miró su mano que había sido víctima de los colmillos de inuyasha, de esa mano salía la sangre a brotones y en un vago intento para detener el dolor y el sagrado la cubrió con su otra mano.

Los guardias que escucharon el grito de dolor se acercaron a su compañero ver que ocurría y al darse cuenta de la herida de su compañero lo llevaron dentro del castillo para tratarlo.

Inuyasha no sintió temor, ni culpa alguna, la culpa era del estúpido humano por intentar detenerlo cuando él quería matar al perro negro, restándole importancia miro alrededor buscando al objeto de su furia pero al parecer el cobarde había aprovechado la oportunidad y escapado.

Estaba por ir a su anterior lugar de relajamiento cuando sintió una cuerda alrededor de su cuello miro a los lados y vio a los guardias del castillo, tiraron de la soga hasta casi ahorcarlo, uno de ellos se acercó con cuidado y ató su hocico con otra cuerda, lo llevaron cerca del establo y lo dejaron atado a un poste, intento quitarse con sus patas delanteras la cuerda que mantenía prisionero su hocico pero a pesar de su intento no salía, por lo que unos minutos después dejo de intentarlo.

Al atardecer frente a él apareció un humano, por su aroma y la venda de su mano pudo reconocer que era al que había mordido por error, y este en su otra mano llevaba un palo de madera.

-He hablado con el amo, le he contado que me mordiste y he pedido permiso para castigarte, y ¿qué crees?- el humano se acercó más a él con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Ha dicho que sí.

En ese momento su instinto le grito que corriera, y más aún cuando vio al humano alzar su mano que sujetaba el palo, tiró de la cuerda que lo mantenía atado al poste con todas sus fuerzas pero esta no cedió, lo intentó una vez pero tampoco funciono, retrocedió intentando escapar pero de nuevo la estúpida cuerda lo impidió.

-Ahora te enseñare a jamás morder a las personas.- el hombre sin ninguna pisca de remordimiento o temor inicio con el castigo.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y después sintió un agudo dolor en el cuello, un aullido sonoro de dolor puro salió de su hocico que era prisionero de la cuerda, sintió otro golpe en el costado izquierdo que provoco su caída al suelo, a pesar de caer la golpiza continuo por unos minutos que para inuyasha fue una eternidad y el silencio del atardecer era roto por sus aullidos y quejidos de dolor.

Al terminar, en el suelo se encontraba el perro semi inconsciente, respirando con gran dificultad, su bello pelaje blanco se encontraba manchado por su propia sangre, el hombre sudaba y jadeaba por el ejercicio realizado y al mirar esta escena sonrió con satisfacción, arrojo a un lado el palo ensangrentado y se marchó dejando solo al animal.

A la mañana siguiente un guardia se acercó a él, le quito la soga del hocico y le dejo a un lado un poco de agua y comida, por los siguientes días tuvo que lamer sus heridas… el comer y beber era un martirio a causa del intenso dolor que todavía estaba presente en su cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver acercarse a la anciana, se quedó quieto en su lugar y ella sujeto la cuerda.

-Ahora entiendo porque kagome está muy encariñada contigo, a pesar de ser un perro orgulloso eres bastante inteligente.- la vieja loca rió y él únicamente soltó un gruido de disgusto.

Él no era orgulloso, inteligente si pero orgulloso no, además Kagome no solo estaba encariñada con el sino que lo amaba.

Empezó a caminar después de que la anciana tirará de la cuerda, salieron de la habitación y cruzaron por un largo pasillo, él trato de mantener el ritmo de la anciana loca mientras su nariz y orejas trabajaban, capto muchos aromas que salían de las habitaciones por las que pasaban, entre ellos estaba el sudor de los guardias, yerbas medicinales guardadas, el moho causado por la humedad y que estaba presente en varias habitaciones y un delicioso olor a carne que causo que su estómago gruñera y se le hiciera agua la boca.

Al final se detuvieron frente a unas puertas… observó como la anciana hacia el mismo ritual que los humanos del castillo realizaban casi todos los días, cuando la puerta se abrió pudo apreciar que en el interior estaban un hombre y una mujer, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo erizando su pelaje y sus cuatro patas se afirmaron más al piso… la vieja tiró de la soga para entrar pero no se movió, sentía que algo no estaba bien y no le gustaba para nada la idea de acercarse más a esas personas, la anciana volvió a tirar de la soga y volteo a verlo pidiéndole con la mirada que pasara.

Suspiro al recordar sobre el castigo que les aguardaba si el no obedecía, a pesar de que la anciana estaba chiflada no deseaba que ella fuera golpeada, así que camino y se detuvieron frente a la mujer.

La mujer lo miraba fijamente tanto que se sentía incómodo y nervioso, su pelaje se erizo cuando ella camino lentamente alrededor de él si quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento, la mujer se detuvo y se posiciono delante de él, y el hombre hablo.

-Dime Tsubaki, ¿acaso no crees que es un ejemplar perfecto?-

Le echó un vistazo al hombre pero después toda su atención volvió a la fría mujer que al parecer se llamaba Tsubaki.

Tsubaki aun mirándolo con malicia se puso a su altura ante esto pego sus orejas a su cabeza mostrando sus colmillos tratando de intimidarla y hacer que se alejara de él, enfureció al ver que no se asustaba o intentara alejarse un poco, retrocedió -sin dejar de mostrar sus colmillos y erizando el pelaje de su lomo para verse más intimidante -tratando de alejarse de la mala sensación que ella le causaba y pero no avanzo mucho porque seguía atado a esa estúpida y maldita soga que al parecer la anciana no soltaría, Tsubaki acerco su mano para tocarlo.

Inuyasha gruño… no ni loco dejaría que esa asquerosa mujer lo tocará, su furia aumentaba cada vez más al ver que la mano continuaba acercándose, mando al diablo el control que estaba manteniendo para no despedazarla, sabía que lo castigarían por lo que estaba por hacer pero no se arrepentiría de su decisión y cuando lo estuvieran golpeando recordaría con satisfacción el rostro de dolor puro que obtendría de la estúpida mujer llamada Tsubaki, así que abrió el hocico y tomó impulso para poder atrapar con sus colmillos la mano de la asquerosa mujer.

Sintió un tirón en su cuello y quedo desconcertado cuando su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza pero sin la mano de la mujer, gruño al ver su objetivo a escasos centímetros y volvió a enfurecer al no sentir en el olor de Tsubaki ni un poco de temor además en la forma en la que lo ignoraba y le daba la espalda para hablar con el hombre que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

El hombre sonreía y no entendía el porqué.

-Es perfecto, mi señor.- hablo Tsubaki alejándose de él y la anciana

El señor asistió sonriendo aún más y lo miró otra vez volvió a sentir el maldito escalofrió en su cuerpo y dejo de sentirlo cuando este, miró a la vieja loca.

-Kaede, lleva al perro de regreso a la habitación de donde lo sacaste y mañana al amanecer llévalo al establo y amárralo ahí- inuyasha vio como la anciana asistió, y después se encaminaron a la puerta.

Inuyasha se sentía feliz al saber que al fin saldrían de ese maldito lugar y que no volvería a ver a esa estúpida mujer, pero se detuvieron cuando el hombre hablo.

-sabes que confió en tu discreción, Kaede.- la anciana realizó una reverencia.

"al parecer la anciana loca si tiene nombre" pensó inuyasha.

-Lo sé Hakudoshi-sama y es un placer saber que soy digna de su confianza.- dicho esto la anciana salió del lugar junto a inuyasha.

La anciana Kaede lo dejo en la misma habitación donde había pasado las últimas horas y eso le molesto, se alejó de la puerta para dirigirse a un rincón y se acostó ahí, también recordó le molestaba saber que el hombre que había visto hace unos minutos era el mismo que había dado el permiso al guardia de casi matarlo hace años atrás.

Y no entendía por qué él tuvo que ir a verlo y el soportar a la estúpida mujer, Hakudoshi había dicho que era "el ejemplar perfecto" y Tsubaki se lo confirmó pero seguía sin comprender nada.

Su estómago volvió a gruñir y dejo de pensar en Tsubaki y Hakudoshi para pensar más en que al día siguiente podría salir de esa habitación, comer aunque sea un poco de deliciosa carne y también que podrá ver a kagome, después de pensar en ello un rato más, finalmente decidió dormir.

20/08/2016

 ** _Hola, heheh este capítulo si es un poco más largo, perdón por no actualizar antes, me fui de vacaciones pero no había ningún lugar con internet cerca_** ** _L_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y POR LOS_** ** _REVIEWS_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos_**


	5. Capítulo V

**El dios perro**

Capítulo V

Los primeros rayos del sol alumbraron las tierras del castillo, a pesar de ser muy temprano el personal del recinto estaba muy activo, los soldados que habían sido enviados para vigilar los movimientos del enemigo habían regresado de su ardua misión, kagome se había despertado gracias a la anciana Kaede, si Kaede-sama no la hubiera despertado lo más probable es que ella continuara dentro del futon disfrutando de la calidez que este la brindaba para continuar durmiendo seguramente todo el día y eso sería algo realmente malo había visto y escuchado los crueles castigos que sufrían guardias o sirvientes si estos eran descubiertos holgazaneando, pero afortunadamente pudo gracias a la ayuda de la anciana Kaede, evitar sufrir un castigo en carne propia.

Después de tomar el desayuno que consistía en las típicas bolas de arroz con un poco de té, dio comienzo a sus tareas, y al haber poco personal en la cocina, recibió la orden de ir a ayudar en la preparación del desayuno de los soldados recién llegados.

La cocina parecía un zona de guerra, las personas que se encontraban dentro iban y venían de un lado a otros, algunos se encontraban cortando verduras, otros preparaban té y unos lavando los trastos usados.

Kagura al parecer estaba de mal humor, kagome para evitar ser el blanco de su enojo, se acomodó el kimono y se acercó al joven Akitoki que lavaba unas frutas, lo saludo y él le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

A pesar de algunos pequeños problemas y unos gritos de parte de kagura, lograron terminar y servir con éxito los alimentos al escuadrón recién llegado. Kagome salió de la cocina con una capa de sudor sobre su rostro y con el dorso de su brazo lo eliminó. Su siguiente tarea era alimentar a los animales por lo cual llevaba colgada del brazo una cesta con la comida de los perro, hoy los perros comerían bien, además de su porción de carne habitual llevaba también las sobras que dejaron algunos guardias.

Recorrió los pasillos tarareando la canción que le había enseñado su querida madre antes de morir, unos metros antes de llegar al establo se encontró con la anciana Kaede que al parecer salía del lugar y se dirigía castillo, kagome la saludo y después continuo su camino hacia los establos.

Saludo a los caballos con una caricia en la cabeza, y un potrillo de color naranja-rojizo con una franja blanca en medio de su enorme cabeza, y que tenía aproximadamente dos años, relincho con alegría al verla.

-Hola pequeño Shippo ¿te portaste bien?- kagome sonrió acariciándole la frente, el caballo relincho de forma alegre como respuesta a su pregunta. Y cerró sus ojos al sentir las caricias que la joven le proporcionaba.

\- Me alegro de que te portaras muy bien, Shippo.

Se separó del potrillo después de darle su porción de comida y continuo con alimentar a los demás caballos, estaba por terminar su tarea y salir para cumplir con la siguiente, pero se detuvo al escuchar un ladrido muy conocido para ella, miro hacia el final del establo y en un rincón de esta se encontraba el causante de su preocupación, Inuyasha.

El imponente perro blanco la miraba fijamente, estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras. Al verlo sano y salvo no se contuvo y corrió con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, soltó una risita al ver la cola del animal moverse de un lado al otro, demostrando así que él también estaba feliz al verla.

Sabía que a Inuyasha no le gustaba recibir muchas muestras de afecto pero esto poco le importo a ella, porque hecho sus brazos alrededor del cuello peludo, el perro únicamente se quedó quieto, pero después de unos segundos trato de alejarse del fuerte abrazo del cual era presa.

-Eres un perro tonto, Inuyasha. Estuve preocupada por ti desde ayer en la mañana y más aún al tener un mal presentimiento.- dicho esto tomo el hocico del animal y miro fijamente los hermosos ojos dorados.- Pero me alegro al ver que estas bien.

Kagome acaricio la cabeza de Inuyasha con su otra mano, al dejar libre el hocico del perro se sorprendió al sentir la húmeda legua tocar la palma de su mano… era la primera vez que Inuyasha lamia su piel, sabía que era algo tonto por lo cual sentirse feliz porque todos los perros de la jauría ya lo habían hecho, pero por el simple hecho de tratarse de Inuyasha le embargaba una enorme felicidad.

Inuyasha la volvió a mirar con atención y unos segundos después kagome soltó una risita al escuchar el estómago de Inuyasha rugir.

-Alguien al parecer tiene mucha hambre- volvió a reír- bueno, estas de suerte, te daré tu ración de comida con un extra. Pero no le digas a los demás o sino se enojaran conmigo.

Inuyasha tocó la mano de la joven con su fría nariz, dándole a entender a kagome que cumpliría con lo que ella le pedía.

Kagome se alejó de Inuyasha y fue al frente del establo, luego regreso con dos platos, en uno deposito agua y en el otro dejo la comida de Inuyasha y su parte extra.

-Es hora de irme Inuyasha- el perro la miró- tratare de volver en la tarde, mientras tanto disfruta de tu desayuno.

Kagome le acaricio de nuevo la cabeza, Inuyasha continuaba mirándola pero por momentos desviaba los ojos al tazón de comida, la joven le dirigió una última sonrisa y se alejó del perro caminando lentamente hasta salir del establo.

.

.

.

.

.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que amaneció cuando despertó a causa del intenso bullicio que el personal del castillo creaba.

Se estiro, sacudió su cuerpo, lamio las almohadillas de sus patas y se rascó la oreja con su pata trasera como parte de su ritual matutino. Luego de todo esto se acercó a la ventana desde donde un delicioso aroma se filtraba para luego entrar por sus fosas nasales, ocasionando que su hambre volviera a despertar.

Estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación para olvidar que su estómago exigía algo de comida cuando la anciana loca abrió la puerta.

Se detuvo y la miro, esta le devolvió la mirada.

Al parecer la anciana había venido para cumplir con la orden que le fue dada por el amo la noche anterior. Eso le alegro porque por fin podría salir de ese maldito lugar y si tenía suerte - rogaba porque así fuera— vería a kagome y esta le daría algo para calmar su hambre.

En esta ocasión la anciana Kaede – o así recordaba cómo se llamaba, no estaba del todo seguro- no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se limitó a tomar la estúpida cuerda que aún continuaba en su cuello y guiarlo fuera, con rumbo hacia el establo.

Al llegar al establo, tampoco lo miró después de amarrarlo a una madera que formaba parte de un corral. La anciana se alejó sin mirar atrás. Decidió no tomarle importancia al asunto, pensando que tal vez Kaede estuviera de mal humor.

Sin nada más que hacer, se echó a un rincón del lugar y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y sin darse cuenta se volvió a dormir.

-Hola pequeño Shippo ¿te portaste bien?-

Su oreja derecha se movió ante el sonido. Escuchó el relincho de caballos y su nariz captó el aroma a carne.

\- Me alegro de que te portaras muy bien, Shippo.

Su oreja se volvió a mover, y al reconocer el aroma de kagome despertó de su pequeña siesta, la mujer estaba por irse del establo, así que ladró esperando que la joven despistada lo escuchara.

La mujer se detuvo y volvió su mirada a su dirección, se alegró al ver la expresión que esta ponía al reconocerlo, y sin darse cuenta su cola se movió de un lado a otro cuando ella corrió a su encuentro.

Como era un buen perro dejó que esta le abrazara por unos momentos, para después ser él, el que decidiera terminar la muestra de afecto, porque al parecer kagome no comprendía que tenía una fachada que mantener.

-Eres un perro tonto, inuyasha. Estuve preocupada por ti desde ayer en la mañana y más aún al tener un mal presentimiento.-

Le molestó un poco el insulto y que la joven le tomara del hocico, pero decidió no gruñirle al apreciar que en verdad estaba preocupada.

\- Pero me alegro al ver que estas bien.

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que una calidez recorriera su cuerpo, cuando kagome liberó su hocico sin poder evitarlo lamio la palma de su mano, era la primera vez desde ese incidente con el guardia que volvía a lamer la mano de una persona, siempre había tratado de mantener alejada su boca de la piel de los humanos.

La piel de kagome tenía un dulce sabor, la miró y no podía entendía porque esa tonta mujer había cambiado muchas cosas en él, desde que apareció por primera vez frente a él, deseaba poder a su lado y protegerla de muchas cosas, odiaba cuando los tontos perros recibían la atención de kagome, odiaba muchas cosas y todo a causa de ella.

Vivió en si cuando kagome soltó una risita, eso le preocupo, ¿acaso ella podía saber lo que estaba pensando?

Pero descartó la idea al escucharla decir.

-Alguien al parecer tiene mucha hambre- kagome volvió a reír

Se sintió levemente feliz porque todo indicaba que kagome únicamente escuchó el gruñido de su estómago.

\- Bueno, estas de suerte, te daré tu ración de comida con un extra. Pero no le digas a los demás o sino se enojaran conmigo.

Sintió una inmensa alegría al saber que por fin podría comer algo, y para hacerle saber a kagome que cumpliría con lo que pedía, tocó la mano de la chica con su nariz.

Observó a Kagome levantarse, salir del establo y luego la vio de regreso con dos platos en mano, en uno deposito agua y en el otro su comida junto a la parte extra.

-Es hora de irme Inuyasha- Inuyasha la miró pero también desviaba la mirada al plato de comida sin poder evitarlo.

\- Trataré de volver en la tarde, mientras tanto disfruta de tu desayuno.-Kagome le acaricio de nuevo la cabeza y le dirigió una última sonrisa.

Vio a la joven salir lentamente del establo, cuando ella desapareció de su vista volvió la mirada a su alimento, su estómago volvió a gruñir y sin esperar a mas, acerco su hocico al plato, al momento de coger un pedazo de carne un hombre entró al establo.

Creyendo que solo estaría ahí para tomar a un caballo y ensillarlo, masticó el delicioso manjar, lo tragó y cuando estaba por tomar otro el hombre hablo muy cerca de él.

-Esa estúpida mocosa le dio de comer, al parecer esa maldita anciana no le dijo nada.- el hombre que era un guardia desató la soga de la madera del corral.

Inuyasha lo observó un momento, pero no estaba decidido a dejar su preciada comida, con rapidez cogió otro pedazo de carne pero esta se escapó de sus blancos colmillos cuando el guardia tiró con mucha fuerza de la soga.

-Deja de comer estúpido perro, es hora de irnos.- volvió a tirar de la soga.

Inuyasha le gruño al hombre y volvió a intentar coger la carne, pero nuevamente tiraron de la soga hasta el punto de sentir un dolor en el cuello y gimió de sentir un dolor fuerte en las costillas esto a causa de una patada que el humano le asesto.

Decidió no oponer más resistencia y dejar su alimento para después, el guardia lo guío hasta la parte trasera del castillo, el caminar fue doloroso pero era un dolor soportable.

En el lugar bajo techo se encontraba la bruja Tsubaki y junto a ella el amo Hakudoshi, cerca, a unos metros de un árbol había un hoyo poco profundo y a un costado uno extraños objetos con diferentes aromas.

Fue colocado frente a las dos personas con el hombre sosteniendo la soga para evitar que escapara.

La bruja al verlo sonrió. Cerro los ojos y realizo unos movimientos con los dedos de sus manos, murmuró algunas palabras, y al abrir los ojos y mirarlo sintió como su cuerpo no le respondía.

Tsubaki le hizo una seña al guardia y este volvió a patearlo con la misma fuerza que la vez anterior, su gemido de dolor salió con dificultad de su cuerpo. Cayó de lado sin poder evitarlo, trató de ponerse en pie pero le fue imposible.

Sintió como dos personas lo cargaron hasta dejarlo dentro del agujero, momentos después notó que le echaban la tierra encima de su cuerpo, luego de unos minutos sintió como la presión de la tierra le impedía respirar con facilidad también sintió la humedad en su piel, lo enterraron y únicamente dejaron su cabeza al descubierto.

Tsubaki volvió a posicionarse frente a él, volvió a murmurar y mover los dedos de las manos, después de esto pudo darse cuenta que había recuperad el control de su cuerpo pero esto de nada le servía, el peso de la tierra le impediría salir de ahí.

Murmurando más palabras que él no comprendía, Tsubaki dibujo una extraña figura en el suelo y luego coloco una vela junto a un incensario que despedía un aroma agradable.

Por unos momentos el cuerpo de Tsubaki desprendió una luz de color violeta y en ese instante el cielo se nubló. Minutos después todo termino, Tsubaki dejo de murmurar y solamente tomo dos platos, los cuales uno contenía agua y el otro comida.

Por un segundo creyó que también lo liberarían y al fin lo dejarían comer, pero se equivocó otra vez, la maldita mujer no solamente no lo liberó sino que dejó los dos platos a unos escasos centímetros de su hocico.

-Al fin todos los preparativos están listos, Hakudoshi-sama. Ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar por su próximo gran guerrero.

Inuyasha pudo escuchar como esas dos malditas personas se reían. Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba enterrado hasta el cuello en la parte trasera del castillo, solo.

.

.

.

07/10/16

 ** _Hola a todos, aquí kag-inuyoukai les manda un enorme saludo._**

 ** _Disculpen la demora, hoy al final termine con mis exámenes del parcial y aprovechando mi tiempo libre decidí terminar este capítulo, la verdad es que ya tengo el final de la historia, considero que tardará como mínimo 10 capítulos y máximo 15 capítulos._**

 ** _Pero me gustaría saber si desean que haya algún lemon :3_**

 ** _La verdad nunca he escrito ningún lemon, pero si ustedes desean pues haré mi mejor esfuerzo para entregarles uno decente (también investigaré heheh XD)_**

 ** _Bueno sin más que decir, hasta luego y sayonara :3_**


	6. Capítulo VI

**El dios perro**

Capítulo VI

El atardecer había llegado, los cálidos y escasos rayos luminosos del astro rey matizaban el cielo de un color rojizo, los pájaros graznaban mientras volaban en busca de refugio en alguna de las ramas de los arboles cercanos para poder descansar durante la noche.

Kagome había terminado de realizar sus tareas dentro del castillo, por lo cual en esos momentos se dirigía con una expresión feliz hacia los establos solo esperaba que Inuyasha continuara ahí y que no hubiera sido llevado a otra parte del castillo para que este cuidara del castillo junto a los guardias.

Caminaba por los pasillos cercanos de la cocina y podía apreciar el delicioso aroma de la cena del amo Hakudoshi que le invitaba a cambiar su rumbo y probar del delicioso bocadillo del cual se despedía el exquisito aroma. Por un momento pensó en dejar la visita a los establos para después pero sacudió la cabeza para hace que esa idea saliera de su mente, así que ignorando el dulce olor continuo su recorrido.

Por los pasillos más alejados, en donde solo se guardaban algunas cosas viejas, se topó con la anciana Kaede, planeaba saludarla y proseguir, pero Kaede la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, mi niña?

-Hola Kaede-sama, voy a los establos.-musito feliz kagome y el rostro tranquilo de la mujer mayor cambio.

-¿Y por qué razón vas al establo a estas horas?- pronuncio de forma seria Kaede.

-Porque hoy en la mañana encontré ahí a inuyasha y le prometí que regresaría a visitarlo al atardecer- la alegría se podía notar en la voz de la joven.-

Más la anciana arrugo el entrecejo y con la misma seriedad de en su voz pronuncio.

-Lo lamento mi pequeña pero en estos momentos no puedes ir a los establos.-

-Ehhh, ¿Por qué no?- la sorpresa no solamente se notó en su voz sino que también en su rostro.

-en estos momentos hay varios soldados irrespetuosos ahí ensillando a los caballos, al parecer saldrán del castillo, y no es bueno que una señorita como tu este entre todos esos hombres y más aún sola.

El rostro de la joven se ensombreció por la tristeza y la decepción, ella estaba ansiosa por pasar un tiempo con inuyasha, acariciar sus bonitas orejas al igual que su magnífico pelaje blanco y también entregarle la comida que había tomado de la cocina sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

La anciana viendo la expresión triste de kagome sintió como si hubiera golpeado a un pequeño e inocente animal, no le gustaba mentir pero si la ocasión lo ameritaba no dudaría en hacerlo y más cuando se trataba del bienestar de kagome.

-tal vez mañana puedas verlo, pero ahora no es el momento- La anciana Kaede coloco su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de kagome. Después de esto, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina para cenar, al terminar, Kaede fue a la habitación de su señor para llevarle el té. Por lo tanto kagome se adelantó a su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente kagome no necesito que Kaede la despertara, minutos antes del amanecer ya estaba lista para comenzar con sus tareas. Al igual que el día anterior ayudo a preparar los alimentos para los guardias y tras comer un poco, se encamino de nuevo al establo.

Su decepción fue enorme al darse cuenta que el bello perro blanco no se hallaba atado en el mismo lugar que ayer.

-Tal vez este con los demás perros, ¿no crees Shippo?- el caballo rojizo relincho y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si tratara de responder a la pregunta de la joven.

De nuevo la tristeza embargo a kagome al no ver tampoco a Inuyasha en el lugar donde estaban los demás perros, pero algunos de los caninos al sentir la tristeza de kagome, acercaron su húmedas narices a las palmas de las manos de la chica, ante esta muestra de afecto y comprensión de los animales kagome sonrió y los acaricio.

El día finalizo y no pudo ver a Inuyasha, al día siguiente fue lo mismo porque tampoco pudo verlo, pero el día siguiente a ese escucho una extraña conversación entre unos soldados, mientras ella limpiaba algunas habitaciones de la parte oeste del castillo.

-¿Lo has visto?- pregunto con voz baja el soldado que parecía el más grande en edad que sus compañeros.

-¿Ver qué?- pronuncio otro hombre con rostro serio y que parecía de mal humor.

-Al perro, que está enterrado hasta el cuello, en la parte trasera del castillo- respondió el primer hombre.

-¿Un perro enterrado?, no, no lo he visto, pero ¿porque hay un perro enterrado ahí? ¿Acaso está muerto?- pregunto el más joven del grupo.

-No, muerto no está, hasta ahora, pero tal parece que pronto morirá.- respondió el mayor de los tres.

\- Si no está muerto, ¿Por qué esta ahí?- pregunto el hombre de mirada seria.

-los guardias que estuvieron presentes mientras lo enterraban, dicen que se trata de un ritual demoniaco y que la mujer que llego hace algunos días, es una bruja.- hablo el hombre de más edad.

-una bruja, no puede ser, el amo Hakudoshi no necesita la ayuda de ninguna bruja, tienen el ejército más poderoso de toda la región.- exclamo el menor.

-eso es verdad pero al parecer algunas cosas no van bien con ese poderoso ejército. Tal parece que hay un oponente formidable y si no mal recuerdo su nombre es…-

Kagome no pudo seguir escuchando la conversación porque los guardias se fueron alejando del lugar mientras continuaban con su plática en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara.

Se quedó pensado por unos momentos lo que escucho con anterioridad. "Un ritual demoniaco y un perro enterrado hasta el cuello" era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza, a su mente se le venían imágenes donde el perro que formaba parte del ritual era nada más que Inuyasha.

Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza, erizando toda su piel. Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esas tétricas imágenes. Tallo con fuerza el piso de madera que estaba limpiando como un intento para distraer a su tonta mente.

Pero las imágenes regresaban con mayor insistencia, pensando que era muy extraña que el único perro desaparecido hasta ahora era Inuyasha.

-No puede ser verdad, debe de ser una tontería o un rumor inventado por los guardias tratando de jugar una broma.- se dijo así misma intentando sonar convincente.

Miro el piso, su rostro estaba perlado por pequeñas gotas de sudor debido al esfuerzo. Una gota salina cayó en la madera, kagome por instinto lo limpió, pero más gotas mancharon el suelo, su visión se tornó borrosa y sintió que sus ojos le escocían, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar.

Dejo el trapo con el que limpiaba, y seco sus lágrimas con sus brazos. Después de esto se levantó y corrió con un objetivo en mente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba tres días en ese detestable lugar, tres días que habían sido un infierno, era el cuarto día que llevaba si probar alimento alguno más que el pedazo de carne que kagome le había dado y también el cuarto día sin tomar un poco de agua. Su estómago le ardía y gruñía con fuerza al poder sentir a través de su fino olfato el delicioso y cautivante aroma de la comida que cada día era sustituida con otra más fresca. Su garganta ansiaba refrescarse al tomar un poco de agua que se encontraba en ese plato frente a su figura, sentía su cuerpo débil.

El respirar le era difícil, casi imposible y el dolor de los golpes que el guardia le había propinado continuaba. Por tres días había tenido que soportar los intensos rayos del sol y los pocos humanos que se habían acercado a él mientras se encontraba en ese inmundo lugar solo prolongaban más su sufrimiento y tortura porque colocaban bebida y comida frente a él.

Los primeros dos días había tratado de dormir lo máximo posible para olvidar sus dolores y guardar sus pocas energías, pero después se le fue dificultando, ya no podía conciliar el sueño.

Y a pesar de ser algo humillante para él, algunos gemidos y sollozos de dolor puro se escapaban de su garganta.

Recordó a las dos personas que habían planeado todo esto, y un profundo odio abarco su corazón, lo que más deseaba era poder salir de ese entierro y correr a destrozarlos, hincar sus blancos colmillo en sus asquerosos cuellos.

Constantemente se preguntó por qué le habían hecho esto a él, pero ninguna respuesta coherente llegaba a su agotada mente.

A su cabeza llego le llego la imagen de kagome sonriendo, un gemido volvió a escaparse de su cuerpo al pensar que tal vez ella lo hubiera olvidado, porque no se había aparecido ante él para ayudarlo a escapar de ese infierno, en ninguno de esos días.

.

.

.

.

En una encantadora habitación del castillo, decorada con hermosos retratos de paisajes, se encontraba el amo y señor de ese lugar contemplando de pie frente a una ventana al perro que estaba enterrado de tierra hasta el cuello.

-Tsubaki ¿estas segura de que esta tontería funcionara?- gruño el hombre de bellos ojos violetas.

-Claro que si mi señor, este es una de las mejores formas de crear a un inugami, solo hay que tener mucha paciencia.

-Será mejor q esto funcione porque si no te mataré- al decir esto la miro con frialdad pero luego volvió su vista al mismo lugar que había estado observando- detesto escuchar los estúpidos lloriqueos de ese asqueroso animal.

-No se preocupe mi señor todo saldrá a la perfección.

-Eso espero Tsubaki-el amo se sentó en uno de los almohadones que estaban acomodados frente a una mesa de madera-puedes retirarte.

-Si mi señor - la mujer hizo una reverencia, se encamino a la salida y se marchó a la habitación que le habían asignado.

.

.

.

20/10/16

 ** _Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus bellos y lindos comentarios, me alegra ver que esta humilde historia está siendo de su agrado._**

 ** _Si, lo se mis pequeñas(os), soy demasiado cruel con nuestro bellos Inu, pero no se preocupen porque la suerte de inuyasha cambiara para bien. Bueno eso espero._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más que decir, hasta luego y sayonara :_ 3**


	7. Capítulo VII

**El Dios Perro**

 **Capitulo VII**

La respiración de kagome estaba acelerada al máximo, su corazón retumbaba con gran velocidad dentro de su pecho, y el sudor cubría su cuerpo.

Después de escuchar la conversación de los guardias habían recorrido gran parte del castillo, tratando de encontrar a Inuyasha. En varias ocasiones tuvo que esconderse para no ser sorprendida y castigada por haber dejado sus tareas sin termina; cuando recién había llegado muchas veces se había preguntado qué tan grande era el castillo y se sorprendió al máximo al darse cuenta que era inmenso, contaba con innumerables habitaciones y pasillos, en algunas habitaciones era muy necesario una limpieza debido a que una gran capa de polvo las cubría y en las paredes se podían apreciar las telarañas, que estaba segura llevaban varios años ahí decorando el lugar.

El sol ya estaba por ocultarse y ella aún se encontraba en la mitad de su búsqueda, caminó un largo tramo y se topó con dos pasillos, uno la llevaría cerca de los aposentos de su señor y el otro llevaba hacía el lugar en el cual se guardaban las armas y municiones.

Estaba por tomar elegir el pasillo que la llevaría hacia el almacén pero al escuchar los pasos que provenían del otro extremo de este, corrió por el cual la llevaría cerca de los aposentos del amo Hakudoshi.

Al ocultarse el sol, kagome comenzó a sentirse asustada, los pasillos se volvieron tétricos a causa de la oscuridad, sumándole también que ella no conocía muy bien esta parte del castillo, solo en un par de ocasiones había cruzado por ese lugar pero acompañando a la anciana Kaede para ayudarla a servirle el té, pero hacía mucho tiempo desde eso.

Tocando con sus manos las paredes camino con cuidado, llego al final de otro pasillo y se detuvo para respirar, su estómago rugió exigiendo alimento, cansada y triste pegó su espalda hacia la pared de madera y se dejó caer lentamente hasta estar sentada, acercó sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazó con sus delgados brazos dejando salir un suspiro, sintió que las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos al pensar que no podía cumplir con algo tan simple como el buscar y encontrar a Inuyasha.

Una fría brisa recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que se acurrucara más entre sus piernas, levanto su cabeza que estaba escondida entre sus rodillas al escuchas el sonido de pasos junto al crujir de la madera.

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió en dirección contraria al de donde provenía el sonido de los pasos. Al creerse segura se detuvo y movió la cabeza a los lados para comprobar si había alguien cerca y afortunadamente el lugar estaba libre, a su izquierda observó que al final de un pasillo había una puerta que estaba abierta, con sigilo camino hacia ella y al cruzar por el marco de esa puerta vislumbro un patio y el cielo oscuro con miles de estrella centellando en él.

Desvió la mirada del cielo y observo el patio, le intrigó el ver dos antorchas prendidas cerca de un árbol a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba, guiada por su curiosidad cruzo el jardín, al escuchar un quejido, su corazón emprendió una loca carrera dentro de su pecho, buscó con la mirada tratando de encontrar quien produjo aquel sonido y deseando que no fuera producido por ningún guardia que estuviera cerca del lugar, mas después de unos segundos se tranquilizó al no ver a nadie ahí, pero el sonido se volvió a repetir, tuvo el impulso de gritar pero se contuvo, nuevamente escuchó el gemido y fue cuando se dio cuenta que cerca de las dos antorchas se encontraba un montículo de tierra y algo blanco se movía.

Se acercó más hacia el montículo de tierra y comprobó que la extraña cosa blanca que se novia era la gran cabeza de un perro, pero lo más importante es que esa cabeza pertenecía a Inuyasha.

La felicidad la embargo, porque al fin había encontrado a Inuyasha pero así como llego su alegría esta desapareció al escuchar de nuevo ese agónico gemido que con solo escucharlo sintió como su corazón se contraía por el dolor que este trasmitía.

Antes de avanzar lentamente hasta inuyasha, Comprobó que de nuevo que nadie además de ella e inuyasha se encontraran en ese lugar. El dolor en su pecho aumento al ver el deplorable estado en el cual se encontraba inuyasha, cerca del rostro de inuyasha habían dos tazones uno de agua y otro con alimento, la ira le embargo al comprender que esos hijos de puta estaban dejando morir a un pobre animalillo de una forma muy cruel y dolorosa.

Cuando estuvo frente a él se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas cerca del perro que yacía con la mitad del cuerpo enterrado, sin importarle que la tierra manchara más sus ropas y que pequeñas piedrecillas lastimaran su piel.

Inuyasha no había notado su presencia, y de él provino otro gemido que denotaba más dolor, y los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, inuyasha sufría, sufrió por tres largos días mientras ella creía que estaba bien, acarició la cabeza que sobresalía de la tierra, el pelaje del animal ahora ya no era de un hermoso y puro blanco sino de un color amarillento con partes negras por culpa de la tierra y también había perdido su suavidad.

Al sentir la delicada caricia inuyasha abrió los ojos y observó a kagome con una apagada mirada.

-Inu… inuyasha- una triste sonrisa se asomó entre los labios de kagome, las lágrimas caían de sus achocolatados ojos con libertad- Al fin te encontré- un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

-Perdóname por no haber venido antes- el perro cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez que desprendían las suaves manos de la joven.- pero no te preocupes enseguida te sacaré de este maldito infierno.

Sin perder tiempo Kagome hundió sus manos en la tierra y cabo con rapidez, no podía perder tiempo y tampoco podía dejar que inuyasha continuara soportando el gran peso de la tierra que tenía encima y por lo que podía ver, al perro se le dificultaba respirar, grito al sentir una piedra cortar la palma de su mano izquierda pero no le importo, ese dolor que estaba sintiendo era poco comparado al de inuyasha.

La tierra entró en su herida al igual que en sus uñas y la sangre se mezcló con la tierra pero la joven no lo notó, estaba sumergida en su tarea de liberar y salvar a su amigo, respirar se le volvió difícil, sus mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas y el sudor recorría su rostro, la lagrimas aun brotaban de sus ojos.

Cuando inuyasha soltó otro doloroso chillido, la joven estaba por terminar su trabajo, pero grito al sentir una mano sobre su hombro que después la empujó hasta dejarla caer en el suelo. La luz que desprendía una antorcha alumbró su rostro, cegada por la repentina luz cerró los ojos, estaba por abrirlos para ver a la persona que acababa de llegar cuando sintió el dolor de una mano estrellándose contra su mejilla.

-Maldita zorra, ¿qué es lo que planeabas?- el hombre no le dio tiempo a contestar porque enseguida le propinó una patada en el vientre.

Kagome quedo sin aire por un momento, se acurrucó en el suelo y llevo por inercia sus manos al vientre en un vagón intentó de calmar el dolor.

El hombre la tomó de los cabellos y la elevo hasta tenerla cerca de su rostro, la joven al fin pudo abrir los ojos aunque con mucha dificultad bebido al dolor, el hombre que tenía enfrente era el jefe de los guardias y el más cercano a su señor, él había llegado junto al ejército que arribo hacia unos pocos días al castillo.

Era un joven apuesto y delgado, siempre vestía con un kimono blanco, un obi de color rojo atado a la cintura y con su acostumbrada armadura con detalles de color azul y en su frente tenía dibujada una cruz de color morado.

Siempre había escuchado que era un sádico que amaba destazar a su enemigos y que cualquiera que se entrometiera en su camino sufriría una muerte dolorosa.

"Es mi fin" se dijo mentalmente Kagome.

El joven estaba por volver a golpearla.

-Hermano Bankotsu, ¿qué sucede?- un hombre con una yukata amarilla y flores moradas salió, y miro la escena sin inmutarse ni un poco.

-Nada importante Yakotsu, solo que esta pequeña mujerzuela estaba por liberar al estúpido animal de ahí- Bankotsu señalo a inuyasha- pero tienes suerte pequeña, esta noche estoy de buen humor, así que si no quieres morir, mejor largo!

Kagome fue arrojada al suelo, se sorprendió escuchar lo último dicho por Bankotsu, miró hacia inuyasha y su corazón dolió, el perro blanco la miraba y en sus ojos podía notar que estaba preocupado más por ella que por él.

Con mucha dificultad volteó la mirada, se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se echó a caminar lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

Se lamentó el no haber podido cumplir con su misión, y el tener que retirarse como una vil rata asustada por toparse con un imponente gato.

-En estos momentos no puedo hacer nada, inuyasha. Pero no te preocupes no me rendiré volveré para sacarte de ahí.- se dijo a sí misma la joven

La chica desaparición de la vista de los dos hombres.

-¿Está bien hacer eso hermano?- Yakotsu ladeo la cabeza

-Claro que si, Yakotsu.-

-Pero hermano, el amo se enojara si se entera que la dejaste ir-

-Yakotsu, el amo no podrá enterarse porque aquí no ocurrió nada ¿entendido?- Yakotsu asistió

-Claro hermano.-

-Bueno, es hora de seguir jugando, ya estoy por ganarte- Bankotsu sonrió y junto a Yakotsu entraron al castillo

.

.

.

.

Kagome fue directamente hacia su habitación planeaba tomar algunas ropas e irse a tomar un baño, pero al entrar se encontró con la anciana Kaede. La anciana la miró y su rostro demostró de inmediato sorpresa y terror.

-kagome, pequeña ¿qué te ocurrió?- la mujer corrió hacia ella, y limpió las manchas de tierra de su rostro, intentó secar las lágrimas pero estas no paraban de brotar. – kagome dime que ocurrió, ¿Por qué lloras?

Kagome únicamente se echó a sus brazos y se aferró a ella sollozando, necesitaba un lugar cálido y que la hiciera sentirse tranquila y seguro, para ella ese lugar se encontraba en los brazos de Kaede, ahí lloró por un buen rato, la anciana le brindaba palabras de cariño y continuaba tratando de obtener información pero kagome no habló para nada, después de calmarse, tomó un baño, le vendaron la herida de la mano y la recostaron en su futon.

A la mañana siguiente la anciana Kaede apareció con un poco de comida que había tomado de la cocina, kagome se encontraba sentada mirando los rayos solares que entraban a la habitación.

-Kagome ¿ya te sientes mejor?- la joven asistió- ven es hora de comer.

Comieron en silencio durante largo rato, Kaede miraba de vez en cuando a la joven, estaba preocupada por los golpes que tenía en su cuerpo, cuando terminaron, la anciana recogió los platos. Y después se sentó frente a la joven que mantenía el rostro cabizbajo.

-Kagome por favor dime que te ocurrió- la anciana tomó la manos de la chica- kagome.

-Ayer por la tarde, escuche a unos guardias hablar sobre un perro enterado en alguna parte del castillo- Kaede tembló al escuchar esto- por un momento quería creer que no se trataba de él, pero después tomé la decisión de comprobarlo por mí misma y fui a buscarlo.

-Hablas de Inuyasha. – pronuncio la mujer.

-Si- los sollozos hicieron acto de presencia. – la búsqueda me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado pero al final lo encontré y al verlo desee con todo mi corazón ayudarlo, pero el general Bankotsu, me impidió liberarlo de su martirio, soy débil.

-Ooh!... mi pequeña entiendo por lo que estas pasando, tú eras la que más tiempo pasaba con Inuyasha, pero nadie puede hacer nada si lo intentáramos sufriríamos mucho más de la crueldad del amo Hakudoshi.

-Pero no es justo.

-kagome, en esta vida todo el dolor que causas se te devuelve por más. Por favor Kagome tranquilizante, y prométeme que no volverás a ese lugar. -Kagome se sorprendió pero aun así asistió y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome respiro profundo para calmar los alborotados latidos de su corazón, sabía que le había prometido a la anciana Kaede que no regresaría con inuyasha pero para ella el salvar a su amigo era más importante, se movió con dificultad y cautela por los pasillos que el día anterior había recorrido, los golpes que le habían propinado dolían bastante, se le hizo extraño no ver a ningún guardia en todo el tiempo que llevaba caminando, al parecer todos se dirigían con urgencia a la parte delantera de castillo porque desde ahí escuchaba gritos de soldados y relinchos de caballos, eso era algo bueno a su favor.

Al fin llego hasta la puerta que le guiaría a inuyasha, al salir escucho varios gritos volvió la cabeza hacia donde ella creía que provenían los gritos y lo que vio la sorprendió tanto que por un momento olvido que tenía el deber de rescatar a inuyasha.

El castillo se encontraba envuelto en llamas los guardias iban de un lado a otro haciendo lo imposible para derrotar al evidentemente poderoso enemigo, los sirvientes se encontraba tratando de apagar el incendio y algunos cobardes buscaban la manera de salir del lugar.

Kagome se acurruco en el suelo agarrando su cabeza con las manos, la viejas memorias de su aldea regresaban a ella, los aldeanos corriendo y niños las llorando muertes de sus padres mientras las cabañas se incendiaban, hombres montados a caballo empuñaban sus espadas contra los habitantes de la aldea, matándolos y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de placer al ver la sangre brotar de sus cuerpos para luego correr hacia sus próximas víctimas.

Gritó y sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar de sus pensamientos esas tristes y crueles imágenes.

Escucho el aullido de dolor y reaccionó, se levantó y corrió hacia inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha! - Kagome se acercó al animal, el perro la miró, los hermosos ojos dorados perdían su brillo poco a poco, dirigió sus manos hacia el hocico y lo acaricio lentamente, el perro cerró sus ojos.

Dejó de acariciarlo para poder desenterrar su cuerpo, lo único que deseaba era que no fuera demasiado tarde para ayudarlo. Después de unos minutos logró quitar toda la tierra del cuerpo y dejó al descubierto el torso, las lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos cafés al apreciarlo, en su torso solo se podía apreciar piel y huesos por la falta de alimento en todo esos 4 días, el hermoso pelaje plateado se encontraba de un horrible color café y gris.

Un gemido lastimero salió del perro y lo entendió ya muy tarde para salvarlo-

-Lo siento, perdóname. -Kagome abrazo el cuerpo de Inuyasha aferrándose a él, las lágrimas no paraban, un gemido doloroso se dejó escuchar. La joven se separó de perro y lo miro, el ámbar chocó con el chocolate.

-No, no puedo- al mirar esos ojos logró comprender su deseo, Inuyasha quería que lo sacaran de su sufrimiento. Otro gemido se logró escuchar, los sollozos de kagome se incrementaron. No quería hacerlo pero era necesario Inuyasha no desea seguir sufriendo, ella tampoco deseaba que el continuara en esa horrible situación. Se levantó y busco algo con que sacarlo de su sufrimiento, recordó el cuarto de donde se guardaban las armas y corrió hacia ese lugar.

Al llegar ahí vio varias lanzas, espadas, armaduras y cuchillas, por un momento estuvo confundida pero decidió tomar una espada, tomó la más cercana con ambas manos, la espada era pesada pero logró levantarla, regresó con inuyasha con mucho esfuerzo el tener que llevar a cuestas el peso del arma hacia que su vientre doliera.

Al estar frente a él, el perro la miró para después soltar otro aullido de dolor, ella asistió, con una mueca de dolor levantó la espada hasta tenerla sujetada sobre su cabeza, las lágrimas nublaron su visión, haciendo que el cuerpo del animal se viera borroso, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Inuyasha vio todos los movimientos de la muchacha lanzó un gemido de despedida, cerró los ojos y su último aliento salió de su hocico, al fin había dejado el sufrimiento atrás.

Kagome ignorando todo lo anterior acontecido, se animó a sí misma, lanzó un grito de dolor mezclado con la desesperación, y dejó caer la espada sobre el cuello de inuyasha. La sangre brincó, manchado el suelo, el pelaje del perro y la ropa de kagome, la joven soltó el arma, abrió los ojos y miró la escena, calló sobre sus rodillas.

Con manos temblorosas volvió a tomar la espada y con sumo cuidado cortó un poco del pelaje de inuyasha, que después guardó en una pequeña bolsa que estaba colgada a su cuello.

Después dirigió sus manos hacia la cercenada cabeza de inuyasha y acarició la peluda oreja.

-Perdóname, inuyasha, perdóname, no fui capaz de salvarte.- la joven continuo repitiendo estas palabras mientras poco a poco se adentraba en un estado de trance.

~~~~~~Inuxkag~~~~

Mientras tanto en la parte delantera del castillo se hallaba Hakudoshi, observando desde un lugar seguro como unos metros más allá sus guardias luchaban fieramente y como también sus esfuerzos eran en vano, el enemigo era más poderoso y tenían un ejército más grande.

Hakudoshi se alejó del lugar y se dirigió hacia la alcoba de la bruja Tsubaki, al llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta de un golpe, la mujer se hallaba sentada junto a la ventana mirando la batalla y como los sirvientes buscaban la forma de apagar el fuego de algunas partes del castillo, al escuchar el golpe se volvió hacia el hombre, se inclinó en señal de respeto.

-Mi señor, ¿desea algo?-

Hakudoshi gruño y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué si deseo algo? ¡Claro que deseo algo! Tsubaki necesito acabar con aquel ejército, necesito a ese maldito Inugami, así que más te vale que ese maldito ritual de inicio en este momento.

-Mi señor el ritual ya puede dar inicio porque el animal ya está muerto.

-¿Y cómo diablos sabes que ese asqueroso animal ya murió?

-Esa figura de madera que se encuentra sobre la mesa se ha roto, al iniciar el ritual tome parte de los cabellos y sangre del animal, después la uní a esa figura. El proceso es sencillo, mientras el perro viva la muñeca estará en buenas condiciones y cuando él muera la muñeca se partirá en dos.- pronuncio Tsubaki con voz calmada

Hakudoshi se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación

-¿Qué esperas Tsubaki? ¡Apresúrate!-

La mujer asistió y lo siguió.

~~~~~~Inuxkag~~~~

-kagome- la voz de la anciana Kaede logró sacarla del su estado mental en el que se encontraba.- tenemos que irnos.

Kaede se acercó más hasta poder poner su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y logró apreciar el cuerpo de inuyasha que era abrazado por kagome.

-Anciana Kaede- la voz de kagome se quebró- inuyasha, inuyasha se ha ido.

La mujer la tomó del brazo y con mucha dificultad consiguió ponerla de pie.

-Mi niña hiciste lo correcto, lograste que Inuyasha dejara de sufrir. Sé que te sientes mal, pero tenemos que irnos.

-No quiero, no quiero dejarlo solo.- Kagome miro a inuyasha.

-kagome, escúchame. Si no nos vamos nos mataran.- la anciana tiró de la mano de la joven y esta la siguió.

Caminaron atravesó de los arbustos que habían en el castillo y al llegar cerca de la muralla la anciana soltó la mano de la joven y movió un arbusto que dejó al descubierto una agujero lo suficiente mente grande para que una persona pudiera pasar.

Al vivir por muchos años en el castillo la anciana Kaede conocía ese lugar pero era difícil llegar hasta el por la intensa seguridad del castillo, pero al estar todos los soldados en el campo de batalla les fue sencillo llegar hasta ahí sin problemas.

Kaede dejó que la joven pasara primero para después ella seguirle, al estar fuera ambas mujeres se adentraron al obscuro bosque.

Kagome nunca volvió la mirada al castillo, por lo que no pudo apreciar las bellas luces moradas y un hermoso aullido que provenían del lugar donde se encontraba en cuerpo del Inuyasha.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _03/12/2016_**

 ** _Holaaaaa, después de mucho tiempo. Como lo prometí aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Lamento mucho la demora pero como ya había mencionado, la escuela y un bloqueo mental de varios días impidió actualice con anterioridad._**

 ** _Bueno para las que lean también en wattpad, pueden encontrar ahí esta historia y la de "Días comunes"_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nuevamente les pido una disculpa._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más que decir besos y abrazos a tod s_** ** _J_**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**El dios perro**

 **Capítulo VIII**

Era el cuarto día desde que la mitad de su cuerpo fue enterrado en alguna parte del castillo, en todo ese tiempo solo podía admirar el cielo, por las mañanas ser surcado por los pájaros que revoloteaban en busca de alimento o alguna que otra ramita para construir sus nidos, pensar en suavidad de las esponjosas y blancas nubes que por cuestión de unos cuantos segundos le otorgaban un poco de consuelo al ser cubierto por sus sombras y resguardándolo de los intensos rayos del sol.

Deseaba ser como esos pájaros, extender sus alas cubiertas con hermosas plumas para poder volar y ser libre. Ir a donde él quisiera, donde su corazón le ordenara, pero para ser sinceros y aunque le constara mucho admitirlo, ese lugar seria en los brazos de kagome.

Ahora la oscuridad reinaba, la luna y las estrellas adornaban el cielo e iluminaban parte del lugar en donde él se encontraba junto a las antorchas que los humanos habían puesto cerca de él, esos malditos humanos que eran causantes de su dolor y agonía, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el devolver a esos inmundos seres todo el dolor que había sentido hasta el momento, aunque eso no bastaría, los haría sufrir hasta que ellos rogaran por piedad, los detestaba, los odiaba más que nada.

Un gruñido de furia surgió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, sus colmillos dolían por la presión que ejercía pero no lo podía evitar, deseaba destazar a todos los humanos que había en el castillo, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Se relamió el hocico al imaginar todo lo que tenía en mente.

Podía visualizar a él mismo, los cuerpos y miembros de los humanos ensangrentados y descuartizados, las lágrimas y gritos causados por el dolor que él y solamente él causaba, a él corriendo de un lado a otro, mostrando sus colmillos con las sangres de sus anteriores victimas en busca de una nueva presa, regocijándose al verlos correr en un vano intento de ocultarse y escapar de su inevitable muerte.

-Inuyasha-

Sus obscuros y tétricos pensamientos se detuvieron, movió sus orejas y con dificultad su cabeza en busca de esa hermosa voz, más sin embargo solamente comprobó que se encontraba… solo.

La imagen de una joven humana sonriendo de forma cálida apareció ante él, no, a ella jamás le haría daño, ella ya había sufrido bastante, no era justo causarle más dolor.

Lo sabía, kagome le había contado en una de sus múltiples visitas a escondidas -después de que esta terminara sus actividades-, el cómo había perdido a su familia a la que tanto amaba, a su pequeño y travieso hermano, a su cariñosa y amable madre, también a sus amigos a los quienes apreciaba tanto.

Ella había perdido su hogar y seres queridos de un momento a otro y lo peor a manos de su propia especie, pero kagome era fuerte y eso le gustaba, ella mostraba una bríllate sonrisa y afrontaba con valentía a la vida.

Un gemido de dolor se escapó de su hocico, su cuerpo dolía mucho más que el día anterior y el anterior a este.

Deseaba ver a esa tonta hembra humana.

Otro gemido hizo acto de presencia y eso le molesto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentaría dormir eso le había funcionado para mitigar un poco el dolor. Se removió incomodo en el lugar, y ese odioso sonido escapo otra vez de su hocico.

El dolor no se detenía al igual que los gemidos de dolor, a él llego unos sonidos y el dulce aroma de kagome mezclado con el salino de las lágrimas, más creyó que se trataba a una jugarreta de su mente, tal vez deliraba a causa de su malestar.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir unas suaves y cálidas manos acariciar su cabeza y sucio pelaje, abrió lentamente sus ojos y su mirada chocó con uno hermoso par de color chocolate pero bañados por las lagrimas

El dolor mágicamente desapareció.

-Inu… inuyasha- una triste sonrisa surco el bello rostro de la joven y a él la alegría le embargo, su deseo se había visto concedido, tal vez la hermosa luna llena que se encontraba en lo alto se había apiadado un poco de él.

Las lágrimas que caían de los ojos achocolatados, hizo que dentro de él se creara un gran sentimiento de preocupación.

\- Al fin te encontré- un sollozo se escapó los finos labios que tenían un lindo color rosado.

-Perdóname por no haber venido antes- cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez que desprendían las suaves manos de la joven. Kagome no tenía que pedirlo ni suplicar, él la perdonaría siempre, sin importar que.

\- Pero no te preocupes enseguida te sacaré de este maldito infierno.- abrió los ojos de golpe al escucharla, si pudiera movería su cola con alegría infinita, lo anhelaba intensamente, salir de ese agujero era lo que más codiciaba

Vio como Kagome hundió sus manos en la tierra y cabo con rapidez, la tierra poco a poco caía lejos de él y el peso de la tierra disminuía, se preocupó al escuchar el grito que provino de la joven, sintió el aroma a sangre mezclado al de la tierra, intento moverse para lamer la herida que estaba en la mano de kagome pero ella continuo, la desesperación se hizo presente en su cuerpo cuando notó la expresión de dolor en la joven, más sin embargo ella no se detuvo.

Se alegraba que ella intentara salvarlo pero no quería que ella se hiciera daño.

Los segundos pasaban y la respiración de kagome se aceleraba, sus mejillas se volvían rojas y el sudor recorría su rostro, las lágrimas aun brotaban de sus ojos.

A Inuyasha le gustó esa imagen, no le gustaba ver las lágrimas en ese encantador rostro.

La miraba atentamente, intentado guardar en su mente cada mínimo detalle por si la suerte se ponía en su contra.

Y se maldijo a si mismo por haber pensado eso, porque justo en ese momento como si el destino se burlara de él y gozara su sufrimiento, vio la silueta de una persona detrás de kagome y sintió el olor de la bebida que siempre tomaban los guardias, olor a sake.

Quiso advertir a kagome con un ladrido para que se percatara de la nueva presencia y huyera lejos del lugar pero únicamente salió otro estúpido gemido de dolor.

Vio como el hombre ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la chica quien lanzo un gritillo de terror, el hombre la empujó y ella cayó el suelo.

Inuyasha enfureció cuando la mano de ese maldito se estrelló contra la suave mejilla de SU hembra, de SU kagome.

-Maldita zorra, ¿qué es lo que planeabas?- el hombre no le dio tiempo de contestar a kagome porque enseguida le propinó una patada en el vientre.

Un gruñido de profundo odio salió de él, mataría a ese humano, lo destrozaría, por lastimar a kagome y también por ser el guardia que había hecho que su tiempo es ese agujero fuera aun peor.

Observó que Kagome quedo sin aire por un momento, se acurrucó en el suelo y llevo por inercia sus manos al vientre en un vagón intentó de calmar el dolor.

El hombre la tomó de los cabellos y la elevo hasta tenerla cerca de su rostro, inuyasha se removió, intentado con todas sus fuerzas salir para defender a la joven.

Podía olerlo, kagome tenía mucho miedo.

El joven estaba por volver a golpearla. Volvía a intentar salir, empleo todas sus fuerzas pero la tierra solo se movió un poco, eso lo irritó y desespero.

-Hermano Bankotsu, ¿qué sucede?- inuyasha se tensó al escuchar esa voz, la tierra volvió a moverse, si no salía esos despreciables humanos matarían a kagome.

-Nada importante Yakotsu, solo que esta pequeña mujerzuela estaba por liberar al estúpido animal de ahí- Bankotsu señalo a inuyasha.

Inuyasha siguió intentando pero todo era en vano la poca energía que tenía había agotado, no podía salvarla, era un inútil ni siquiera podía rescatar a su indefensa hembra.

El guardia continúo hablando.

\- pero tienes suerte pequeña, esta noche estoy de buen humor, así que si no quieres morir, mejor largo!

Kagome fue arrojada al suelo, ella alzo su rostro, dorado y chocolate hicieron contacto.

El corazón de inuyasha dolió, únicamente podía pedirle con la mirada que se marchara y lo dejara a él en ese lugar, no deseaba que nada malo le pasara ni que saliera más herida.

"vamos, pequeña tonta huye, sálvate"

Al menos en su interior se regocijaba de que ella no se había olvidado de él y que había hecho todo lo posible para salvarlo.

Kagome retiro su mirada, se levantó lentamente y se marchó caminando con dificultad.

Inuyasha dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Al menos ella seguía con vida.

La chica desaparición de la vista de inuyasha.

-¿Está bien hacer eso hermano?- inuyasha miro al hombre que no hacía poco tiempo había llegado.

-Claro que si, Yakotsu.- hablo ese asqueroso ser que golpeó a kagome

-Pero hermano, el amo se enojara si se entera que la dejaste ir-

-Yakotsu, el amo no podrá enterarse porque aquí no ocurrió nada ¿entendido?-

El extraño "hombre" asistió

-Claro hermano.-

-Bueno, es hora de seguir jugando, ya estoy por ganarte- Bankotsu sonrió y junto a Yakotsu entraron al castillo.

Después de un largo rato, los hombres regresaron, inuyasha gruño. Más ellos lo ignoraron.

-Estúpida niña, mira que darnos más trabajo- el extraño "hombre" refunfuño mientras volvía a vaciar la tierra sobre el perro.

-Tranquilo Yakotsu, al menos le propine una linda paliza ¿no crees?-Bankotsu se carcajeó.

-Es cierto hermano- el "hombre" rio junto a su compañero.

Inuyasha no podía con su enojo, su odio aumento más y cuando tuvo la oportunidad mordió el pie del imbécil humano.

-Aaaghhh, maldito animal- gruño con dolor Bankotsu, su pie comenzó a sangrar.- esta me la pagarás.

Inuyasha se alegró por su cometido, pero de repente su cabeza dolió y todo se volvió negro.

-CALLATE YAKOTSU!- Bankotsu le dirigió una fría mirada a su compañero. Después miro su herida.

-Pero… her…. Hermano, eso… fue muy gracioso- Yakotsu no paraba de reír.

\- Si no te callas te hare lo mismo que a ese animal- mencionó levantado la pala que usaron para volver a enterrar a inuyasha.

Yakotsu asistió e intento parecer serio, pero se reía entredientes, Bankotsu suspiro, y regreso al castillo, después de unos segundos le siguió Yakotsu

~~~~~~Inuxkag~~~~

Faltaba poco tiempo para el amanecer, el cielo lentamente perdía el tono obscuro de la noche, las esponjosas nubes avanzaban hacia donde el aire las dirigía.

Tsubaki caminaba con tranquilidad, recorría los extensos pasillos, su mirada era seria y fría a la vez, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Los guardias la veían pasar y los que se encontraban en su camino prudentemente dejaban veía libre para que ella pudiera avanzar.

Cuando Tsubaki llego a su destino, un enorme y viejo almacén, a unos metros más allá de donde se mantenía la jauría de inuyasha, los rayos de luz ya habían tocado la punta del castillo.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, movió unos pergaminos que mantenían una barrera protectora alrededor del viejo almacén, se acercó a la puerta y abrió una pequeña ventanilla, miró dentro del lugar.

Un sonido gutural resonó dentro del lugar y Tsubaki sonrió siniestramente.

-Perfecto- murmuro

~~~~~~Inuxkag~~~~

Para cuando inuyasha reaccionó el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, la cabeza le dolía bastante, y le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos.

Faltaba poco lo presentía, la hora de su muerte estaba cerca.

Cerró los ojos y no se sorprendió al ver que el sol estaba ocultándose, tal parecía que se había quedado inconsciente por unas horas.

Escucho mucho ruido provenir del castillo, el aroma a humo y sangre estaba presente en el aire.

Se preocupó por kagome, solo esperaba que estuviera a salvo

Un terrible dolor embistió su cuerpo sin piedad, faltaba muy poco.

Su dolor se volvió un aullido.

.

.

-¡Inuyasha! – Si inuyasha hubiera podido reír lo hubiera hecho a pesar de su situación, esa tonta y hermosa hembra había vuelto a intentar rescatarlo pero ya era tarde para él, su cuerpo ya no resistía más.

Se molestó al ver los moretones en el cuerpo de la joven.

Kagome se acercó a él, los ojos de kagome de nuevo estaban inundados de lágrimas, ella dirigió sus manos hacia se hocico y lo acaricio lentamente, él se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y cerrando sus parpados.

Kagome retiró las manos de su cabeza y las dirigió a la tierra, escarbando en ella para dejarlo libre. Kagome logró quitar toda la tierra al final, la venda de su mano se encontraba sucia.

Al parecer la imagen que obtuvo de su maltrecho cuerpo fue muy asquerosa y desagradable porque nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos cafés.

"No es tu culpa kagome" pensó inuyasha, trato de tocar la piel de su pierna con su nariz pero solo ocasionó que un gemido lastimero saliera de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, perdóname. -Kagome lo abrazo con fuerza, Inuyasha se alegró por estar entre los brazos de la joven, sentir su delicioso aroma a canela y la calidez que ella emanaba.

"Perra tonta ya te dije que no es tu culpa, vamos deja de llorar. Es más considero que morir por tus manos sería algo hermoso" un gemido fue lanzado al aire.

Kagome se separó de él y lo miro, el ámbar chocó con el chocolate.

-No, no puedo- Le sorprendió que la joven lo entendiera

"si, si puedes pequeña" inuyasha escucho los sollozos de la chica "está bien, no lo hagas, solo permanece a mi lado hasta el final" Otro quejido se logró escuchar.

Kagome se levantó e inuyasha lo vio, la tristeza le embargo al verla correr lejos de él, un gimoteo se escapó de él pero esta vez fue de tristeza y dolor juntos.

Pero justo cuando pensaba que moriría solo, inuyasha pudo ver a kagome regresar con una espada en sus manos, al verla, su maltratada y sucia cola se movió de arriba abajo muy lentamente.

La joven llego hasta inuyasha, inuyasha la miró "falta muy poco, tendrás que cuidarte sola y tratar de sobrevivir." Nuevamente sus pensamientos se volvieron un gemido de dolor.

Kagome asistió, levantó la espada hasta tenerla sujetada sobre su cabeza, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Inuyasha admiró todos los movimientos de la muchacha lanzó un suspiro a modo de despedida.

"cuídate mucho, kagome, mi kagome" ese fue el último pensamiento de inuyasha antes de cerrar los ojos y de que exhalara su ultimo aliento, al fin había dejado el sufrimiento atrás.

Kagome ignorando todo lo anterior acontecido, se animó a sí misma, lanzó un grito de dolor mezclado con la desesperación, y dejó caer la espada sobre el cuello de inuyasha. La sangre brincó, manchado el suelo, el pelaje del perro y la ropa de kagome, la joven soltó el arma, abrió los ojos y miró la escena, calló sobre sus rodillas.

Con manos temblorosas volvió a tomar la espada y con sumo cuidado cortó un poco del pelaje de inuyasha, que después guardó en una pequeña bolsa que estaba colgada a su cuello.

Después dirigió sus manos hacia la cercenada cabeza de inuyasha y acarició la peluda oreja.

-Perdóname, inuyasha, perdóname, no fui capaz de salvarte.- la joven continuo repitiendo estas palabras mientras poco a poco se adentraba en un estado de trance.

~~~~~~Inuxkag~~~~

Tsubaki y Hakudoshi se dirigían con rapidez hacia donde habían sepultado al perro, los soldados corrían junto a algunos sirvientes llevando baldes con agua.

Los perro del castillo, aullaban, lloraban y lamentaban la muerte de su líder.

Pero ninguno de los dos les prestó atención a nada de esto, Hakudoshi sonrió al ver el marco de la puerta que los conduciría al patio donde habían dejado al perro, se relamió los labios al imaginar su victoria con ayuda de ese estúpido Inugami que tendría bajo sus órdenes.

Pero unos metros antes de llegar al marco, un hermoso aullido resonó por todo el territorio del castillo, los perros guardaron silencio y algunos soldados que peleaban en el campo de batalla se detuvieron al igual que los sirvientes que aún permanecían en el lugar y no habían escapado o muerto.

Luces que parecían luciérnagas de color morado iluminaron el lugar y los que miraron hacia dónde provino el aullido quedaron maravillados por las extrañas luciérnagas.

Mas sin embargo nada de eso le gusto a Hakudoshi quien se precipito hacia el patio lo más rápido posible.

.

.

.

19/01/2017

 ** _Holaaa, como siempre una disculpa por la demora, pero la verdad es que me tomo mucho tiempo porque también deseo que el capítulo sea medio decente y no solo un texto poco entendible o de muy mala calidad._**

 ** _Sé que es un capitulo corto pero antes era más largo, pero decidí subir hoy esta parte y la otra en uno días, no se desesperen ya estoy por acabarla así que solo esperen un poco más._**

 ** _Si desean leer algo mío para aguantar la espera pues pasen y lean "Días comunes" la historia está ambientada después del regreso de kagome a la época antigua, también está linda parejita tiene un lindo hijo o cachorro como me gusta decirle._**

 ** _Amo sus comentarios, si me regalan alguno hoy me sentiría muy feliz, acepto críticas constructivas._**

 ** _Por cierto ¿qué creen que este tramando Tsubaki? ¿Hakudoshi se encontrara con inuyasha? ¿Morirán en el siguiente capítulo?_**

 ** _Adiós y hasta luego, mis lindos(as) lectores(oras)_**


	9. Capítulo VIII Parte 2

Capítulo VIII

Parte 2

El lugar de donde procedía el aullido era exactamente donde anteriormente se encontraba el cuerpo del magnífico perro blanco, mas inuyasha ya no se hallaba en el agujero tampoco la sangre y ni rastro de ella había, en su lugar las extrañas luciérnagas revoloteaban alrededor.

Segundos después las luciérnagas moradas volaron en círculos lentamente y posteriormente con rapidez, cuando pararon apareció un ser maravilloso de lisos y hermosos cabellos platinados, de piel levemente bronceada, cejas y pestañas del color de las alas de un bello cuervo.

Con lentitud abrió los ojos y dejo a la vista un par de lagunas doradas.

Examino su entorno confundido, ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntó, su mirada se dirigió al hoyo en la tierra. Lo miró por largos segundos.

Sorprendido examino su cuerpo.

Elevo sus manos hasta tenerlas frente a sus ojos, el asombro seguía presente en su semblante, palpo su torso, su pelaje blanco, suave y muy esponjoso ya no estaba ahí en su lugar se encontraba una yukata blanca con adornos de flores de un lindo color violeta, no sabía que decir o que pensar.

Le tomó unos pocos segundos para reaccionar.

-"creo que estoy soñando… esto no puede estar pasando"- los nervios estaban tomando el control de su cuerpo. Su respiración se volvió irregular.

Giró su rostro para mirar su trasero…

\- "Demonios y mi cola, ¿Qué diablos sucedió? Mis orejas tampoco están"-se arrodillo en el suelo llevando sus manos a su cabeza jalando levemente sus cabellos de plata.

Una exclamación de asombro se escuchó detrás de él, giró con brusquedad su cuello y se encontró con las personas que más odiaba y deseaba aniquilar, un gruñido de profundo odio salió de su garganta, una extraña brisa lo rodeo y agitó sus cabellos, marcas violetas de formas irregulares se dibujaban bajo sus mejillas, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, sus pupilas se colorearon a un azul zafiro y la sangre corrió con rapidez por sus venas.

-vaya, vaya, Tsubaki que gran trabajo hiciste- Hakudoshi sonrío y aplaudió con alegría.

Tsubaki estaba sorprendida y asustada, ella no había hecho nada, no entendía porque el perro se había transformado, el ser que estaba frente a ellos era un peligro.

Sin un lazo entre su señor y el inugami, no podían dominarlo y su muerte era casi segura, muchas veces los inugamis buscaban matar a sus creadores por darles a ellos una muerte dolorosa por todo el sufrimiento que ellos pasaban antes de morir.

-Se… señor –tartamudeo a causa de los nervios- y…yo

-Ahora con esto mi victoria está completamente asegurada, ven aquí estúpido animal- Hakudoshi señalo a inuyasha, Tsubaki soltó un jadeo al escuchar lo último, la peor estupidez que podía cometer su amo era insultar al Inugami porque ellos no eran seres del todo amables.

Sintió un aura oscura proviniendo del peliplata.

\- Es momento de acabar con ese ejército y recuperar mi castillo,¡tu amo te lo ordena acaba con!….

-jujuju…jajajajaja- la estridente risa de inuyasha lo interrumpió, Hakudoshi lo miró enojado, Tsubaki con asombro- un estúpido ser como tú no puede ser mi amo.

Inuyasha que estaba de pie con la mirada cubierta con su flequillo, abría y cerraba sus manos, las unas crecieron a forma de garras al igual que sus colmillos a forma de filosas lanzas.

-Mi señor- Tsubaki habló- es mejor irnos.

-¿irse?- inuyasha volvió a reír, elevo su rostro, sus blancos colmillos brillaron por el reflejo de la luna.-de aquí nadie sale vivo.

La siniestra mirada y sonrisa que observó Hakudoshi le hizo retroceder, antes de que pudiera correr, inuyasha había saltado hacia él, gritó cuando sintió su carne desgarrarse, la sangre brotó. Inuyasha sonrió con satisfacción.

-ohhh noo! Cuanto lo lamento mi estúpido amo, mi mano se ha resbalado.- el inugami fingió sorpresa y arrepentimiento para después chasquear la lengua- bueno no importa, esto solo es el comienzo, sentirás en carne propia todo el dolor que he sentido por tu culpa.

Hakudoshi intentó golpear al inugami pero este fue más rápido y tomó su brazo con fuerza, si el inugami lo deseaba podría romperlo con mucha facilidad.

Inuyasha estaba por golpear al hombre cuando Tsubaki gritó algo que el humano no logró comprender, un gruñido de dolor llego hasta sus oídos.

-Maldita, zorra- inuyasha la miró con furia y sin soltar a su presa.

Tsubaki movió con habilidad sus manos y volvió a gritar extrañas palabras, una luz envolvió al inugami y cuando esta desapareció él ya no se encontraba ahí.

Tsubaki miró hacia el cielo, inuyasha había logrado escapar. El gemido de dolor hizo que se apresurara hacia Hakudoshi que cubría su rostro intentando detener la sangre que brotaba con fluidez de la herida.

-Mi señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- la mujer obtuvo un gruñido en respuesta- No sé quien lo ha liberado, pero ha escapado.

-Espero que estés preparada para las consecuencias Tsubaki- la mujer tembló ligeramente.

-Mi señor, no se precipite, tengo un plan preparado.- el hombre la miró con una mano ensangrentada cubriendo su rostro-

-¿Ahh? ¿Un plan?- Tsubaki asistió sonriendo.

-Uno que le va a encantar.-

~~~~~~Inuxkag~~~~

A unos cuantos kilómetros lejos del castillo, una luz blanca ilumino la copa de los árboles, la brisa sacudió sus ramas, la luz avanzo unos metros más y cayó sobre el verde y suave pasto del lugar. Algunos animales chillaron asustados y otros observaban con ojos atentos al ser que ahora estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo su costado izquierdo.

-Maldita bruja, te destriparé. –murmuro con un gruñido.

Se levantó con una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro, la sangre brotó y cayó al suelo tiñendo de rojo el verde pasto.

Caminó con paso lento hasta llegar a un lago que estaba a unos cuantos metros, entró en él y lavo tanto su herida como sus prendas, eliminando así todo rastro de sangre o tierra que le quitaba la pureza a las prendas.

Al salir se sacudió un poco para eliminar el exceso de agua, se encaminó hasta la base del árbol más cercano.

Su mirada dorada se dirigió al cielo estrellado para después enfocarse en sus "nuevas manos". Seguía sin comprender como había llegado a adquirir esa forma pero le encantaba, era increíble porque con ella, las molestas pulgas habían desaparecido.

Pero a pesar de que era muy genial, él continuaba extrañando su anterior forma. Estaba acostumbrada a ella y era muy entendible. Había nacido como perro, actuado como uno todo el tiempo y de un momento a otro. Zaaasss, ya era una especie de humano.

Suspiró, ansiaba volver a ser un perro.

Su estómago rugió, otro suspiro salió de él.

-Si fuera un perro, cazar sería muy sencillo- su voz denotaba decepción, se tiró al suelo y rodo a forma de una pequeña rabieta, pero se detuvo por el dolor que la herida le causaba al rosar el suelo- También lamer las heridas sería fácil.

Cerró los ojos y deseo volver a ser un canino. La brisa revolvió sus cabellos y abrió sus ojos.

-Diablos, estoy quedando loco- movió la que sería su mano izquierda pero en su lugar se encontraba una peluda pata de color plateado casi blanco.

Se levantó y corrió hacia las cristalinas aguas de la laguna observó su reflejo y casi suelta un ladrido de alegría pura más sin embargo se contuvo. Gracias a la ayuda del agua podía comprobar que estaba en su forma perruna.

Con la velocidad de un rayo corrió hacia el bosque, perdiéndose en su negrura, era hora de conseguir su alimento.

.

Después de unas horas regreso al mismo lugar con dos conejos en el hocico, caminaba con la cabeza en alto y su cola se meneaba por la felicidad, celebrando su triunfo. Había sido un poco difícil encontrar animales en el bosque pero tuvo mucha suerte al encontrar esas dos exquisitas presas.

Cuando acabo su festín, se tiró al suelo hasta quedar sobre su lomo y con las patas hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. ¿Por qué había cambiado? ¿Acaso imaginó ser un humano? ¿Cambio porque lo había deseado?

Se removió y sus patas tocaron el pasto, apoyó su cabeza en el suelo y tapó su rostro con las patas delanteras.

-"Maldición todo es tan confuso"- suspiró- "Ammm… deseo volver a mi anterior forma"

Espero unos segundos y removió sus extremidades de su cabeza para darse cuenta que no había ningún cambio.

-"Deseo cambiar de forma"- la duda desapareció de él.

Volvió a ver sus extremidades y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que esta vez sí había cambiado, sus patas ahora eran manos, rio levemente, y volvió a repetir el proceso una y otra vez.

.

.

.

Era casi medio día cuando por fin el Inugami despertó, tallo sus ojos con sus ahora manos y bostezo sonoramente.

Tenía sueño, muuucho sueño. Y todo era culpa de estar emocionado al darse cuenta que podía cambiar de forma, se había dormido unas horas antes del amanecer.

Lo único que le alegraba era que pudo descubrir más cosas acerca de su "nuevo cuerpo", una de ellas era que podía cambiar tantas veces como el deseara pero que también podía adquirir el tamaño de un perro enorme, si no se equivocaba, en su forma de gran perro podía sobrepasar por unos metro o no, la altura del castillo de Hakudoshi.

Su forma perruna más pequeña era la misma a la que tenía antes de morir.

Se levantó hasta estar apoyado contra la corteza de un árbol, su oreja se movió y sintió un dolor en ella, su cuerpo sentía ansiedad. Algo le llamaba, algo le decía que fuera a una dirección en específico. Mas decidió no prestarle atención así que sacudió su cabeza y volvió al bosque en su forma canina para cazar el almuerzo.

El sol se retiraba para dejar que su amante la luna iluminara el cielo con su tenue luz, las nubes adquirían un color que iban del naranja, el rosa y el morado.

La sensación que había sentido el peliplata había desaparecido en las últimas horas, pero ahora lo sentía con mayor fuerza pero se negaba a ir hacia ese especie de llamado. Con un salto llego a la rama de un árbol y se acomodó en el.

Los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían en el horizonte, cuando lo escuchó con claridad.

-sálvame por favor.-

Una extraña luz blanquecina brillo alrededor de su cuello, un collar de cuentas moradas apareció. Sin pensarlo dos veces se transformó en un enorme perro y corrió hacia esa voz que le llamaba.

Los árboles eran un molesto obstáculo en su camino, así que saltó hacia el cielo y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta que podía galopar por los cielos y sin la necesidad de volver a tocar tierra para volver a impulsarse. Los sentimientos de emoción quedarían en segundo plano por el momento.

Su amo, su verdadero amo requería de su ayuda y le llamaba.

~~~~~~Inuxkag~~~~

La anciana Kaede soltó un suspiro de tristeza después de despegar su mirada de kagome.

Llevaban horas caminando y solo se habían detenido en contadas ocasiones para tomar un breve descanso, la joven aún estaba triste, sus ojos y nariz continuaban levemente rojizos a causa de las lágrimas que hacía mucho tiempo habían dejado de brotar como si estas se hubieran acabado por tanto llorar.

Kaede constantemente buscaba la forma para hacerla hablar pero la chica solo respondía con monosílabos.

Kaede miró el cielo y el agrio recuerdo de la noche anterior llego a ella.

.

Se habían alejado del castillo hasta ya no poder verlo, tenían que caminar más para evitar ser vistas por el enemigo que deseara también asesinar a la servidumbre del castillo.

Cuando la anciana decidió que ya se habían alejado a una distancia muy prudente, detuvo a la joven que todavía hipaba levemente, la abrazo y esta se acurrucó en ella con sus manos aferrándose en su ropa. La mujer pasaba suavemente su mano por la espalda de la chica intentando reconfortarla y tranquilizarla. En algún momento sin darse cuenta se encontraban junto a un árbol sentadas a los pies de este.

Kagome se había dormido en sus piernas, Kaede la acomodó en el pasto y la tapó con una manta que había logrado tomar cuando el ataque al castillo comenzó, la mujer decidió también que lo mejor era descansar por lo cual también se recostó.

Un tiempo después se despertó asustada y exaltada por un agudo grito, por un momento creó que el ejército enemigo las había localizado pero al ver su alrededor se dio cuenta que no, nadie mas que ellas estaban en ese lugar.

A su lado kagome gritaba y sus mejillas eran surcadas por las gruesas lágrimas, las pesadillas habían regresado para atormentar a la joven y Kaede solamente podía consolarla como ayuda.

.

Cerca del medio día llegaron al cauce de un río, el agua cristalina corría cuesta abajo y algunos pececillos nadaban buscando alimento.

Se detuvieron para beber y comer antes de volver a emprender su viaje hasta la aldea más cercana, que era unos kilómetros más allá.

Estaban comiendo algunos peces que kagome había logrado atrapar cuando los ojos de la joven se abrieron enormemente y seguido de un jadeo. Kaede imaginó que la muchachita se había lastimado con alguna espina del pescado, más lo descartó de inmediato al verla levantarse de su lugar para después correr con una gran sonrisa en el rostro hasta la silueta de un caballo que salía de los árboles.

-¡ SHIPPOO!- la alegría era muy evidente en la voz de la joven, el animal la miró a ver y al reconocerla lanzó un relincho para correr a su encuentro. -¡Ohh Shippo que alegría, estas a salvo!

Al estar frente a frente kagome rio, el animal relinchó y acercó su cabeza para restregarla contra la de la joven. Kagome elevo sus manos y lo acarició. Kaede sonrió con alegría al ver la tierna escena parecía como que madre e hijo se volvieran a reencontrar después de largos años, el potrillo corrió alrededor de kagome y la joven solo reía a carcajadas.

Cuando toda la euforia del momento se acabó kagome regresó al lugar donde había permanecido Kaede viendo la escena, kagome volvía a tener esa dulce sonrisa en el rostro, Kaede se alegraba con la llegada del potrillo porque él podría ayudar a alejar los tormentos de kagome cada noche.

.

.

Kaede miró el cielo y como el sol empezaba a ocultarse, desde el lomo del caballo, después de mucho insistir kagome había logrado que Kaede aceptase continuar con el viaje sobre Shippo alegando que al ser una persona mayor el caminar mucho podía hacerle mal. El pequeño Shippo al parecer pensaba lo mismo porque al escuchar que Kaede dio un "está bien" por respuesta se acomodó en el suelo de tal forma que le fuera fácil trepar a su espalda.

Kaede miró a kagome que tarareaba una canción mientras agarraba las riendas de Shippo para guiarlo por el bosque, el potrillo mordía de vez en cuando el cabello de kagome provocando una risa en ella. La anciana llego a la conclusión que el caballo había logrado escapar de alguna forma de su jinete, del castillo y de la muerte, porque portaba con todos los elementos que los soldados ponían en sus caballos al ir a la guerra.

De pronto un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos, detrás de ellos. Kagome detuvo a Shippo y todos miraron hacia donde creían que provenía el aullido, otro se volvió a escuchar como una respuesta al primero.

Kagome comenzó a temblar, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, jaló las riendas de Shippo y este al reaccionar camino siguiéndola, el sonido se volvió a repetir pero en esta ocasión parecía que estaba más cerca de ellos.

Al escuchar unos gruñidos kagome miró hacia atrás, soltó un jadeo, jaló más fuerte las riendas de Shippo y comenzó a correr. Kagome sentía ganas de volver a llorar, eso no le podía estar pasando, al parecer su vida estaba maldita, justamente cuando se encontraba más tranquila tenía que sucederle eso. Miró a la anciana y a Shippo que también estaban asustados, no lo pensó dos veces, soltó las riendas y le dio con fuerza una nalgada a Shippo para que continuara corriendo. Shippo corrió pero a unos metros se detuvo, intentó regresar.

-¡ Kagome!-Kaede la miró sorprendida y asustada.

-¡Huyan, Shippo huye lejos de aquí!- La joven con manos temblorosas tomó una piedra y se la lanzó a Shippo.

El potrillo relinchó asustado, no deseaba abandonar a la joven, kagome volvió a lanzarle una piedra y de nuevo gritó, antes de que el caballo se volteara para huir kagome les regalo una sonrisa.

Sin perder tiempo kagome corrió hacia su derecha, vio a unos enormes lobos de color café obscuro ir tras Kaede y Shippo, para evitar eso kagome tomó otra roca y la lanzó, se sorprendió al ver que esta acertó en la cabeza del lobo quien muy enojado la volteó a ver mostrando sus enormes y afilados colmillo, con un rugido de guerra el lobo corrió en su dirección, sus compañeros le siguieron, al parecer ese lobo era el líder de la cajería, kagome quería reír ante esto, pensaba distraer a unos cuantos pero al parecer toda la manada deseaba ahora devorarla únicamente a ella.

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, las ramas de los árboles y algunos pequeños arbustos le rasguñaban y algunos rasgaban su piel haciéndola sangrar, saltó muchos obstáculos, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y su garganta dolía al respirar con fuerza, algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, no entendía porque todo lo malo le ocurría a ella, no era suficiente todo el dolor que ya había sufrido, ver a su propia familia y amigos morir ante tu rostro, ser la esclava en un castillo donde pasar hambre constantemente era muy normal para después tener que matar a su mejor amigo y confidente. Y lo que más odiaba era que nadie la rescataría por lo que se sentía muy estúpida al escucharse a sí misma pedir ayuda.

Escucho un gruñido a unos metros de ella y una estúpida rama se metió en su camino haciendo que cayera de al suelo y que rodara un poco, se levantó con dificultad y volvió a correr, no quería mirar atrás pero como una idiota lo hizo.

Vio las enormes mandíbulas de los lobos abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, como si ellos supieran que faltaba poco para saborear su carne.

-¡sálvame, por favor!- grito con angustia, pero no tenía idea a quien se lo pedía.

Genial su suerte parecía cada vez empeorar, al parecer alguien allá arriba la odiaba porqué a unos cuantos metros más el camino se acababa, había llegado a un callejón sin salida y el risco la saludada con alegría.

Paro un metro antes y pudo ver que se encontraba a una gran altura, si saltaba tendría una muerte instantánea al llegar al suelo, si no saltaba seria comida viva por una manada de lobos hambrientos, sintiendo como sus miembros eran arrancados uno a uno, diablos ninguna de las dos se le hacía atractiva.

Escucho gruñidos y se dio la vuelta, increíble nada podía ser peor, era curioso ella siempre imaginó que moriría por la vejez, mientras el sol se marchaba como también lo haría su alma para dejar solo su cuerpo como un recipiente vacío. Suspiro, lo bueno era que la anciana Kaede y Shippo habían podido huir de una muerte dolorosa como la que ella sentiría en unos cuantos momento.

Los lobos fueron llegando uno a uno, se posicionaron de tal manera que todas las vías de escape estuvieran cubiertas, si ella deseaba huir primero tendría que enfrentarse a un hocico con filoso colmillos.

El líder avanzó, los ojos de kagome chocaron con los azules del animal. Desvió la vista un momento hacia la parte de atrás de la manada, algo había caído detrás de unos árboles.

Los lobos tal parecía que no eran conscientes de lo que ocurría por que continuaban gruñendo.

Tembló aún más al ver que lo que había caído se acercaba poco a poco, hasta que por fin los rayos de la luna dieron contra su cuerpo.

Kagome no desvió la mirada.

Era grande, muy grande, una enorme cabeza peluda sobresalía de entre los arboles cuando abrió los ojos, estos brillaron dándole un aspecto aterrador.

Kagome rio, alguien ahí arriba en verdad la odiaba.

 ** _24/01/2017_**

 ** _Hola, aquí está la continuación del cap. 8_**

 ** _Es chistoso cada vez que me inspiraba para seguir escribiendo algo tenía que suceder. Estuve a punto de perder todo lo que había avanzado hoy porque mi papá desconecto sin querer la máquina, la verdad lloré ante esto pero bueno, al menos logré recordar una gran parte del capítulo._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, son tan lindos._**

 ** _Rinnu como respuesta a tu comentario: si, tenías razón kagome se les adelanto a Hakudoshi y Tsubaki, disculpa por no responder antes pero quería que hubiera suspenso XD_**

 ** _Les vuelvo a hacer una cordial invitación para que lean mi fanfic "Días comunes"._**

 ** _Muchas gracias que leer, besos y abrazos a todos y todas. Las quiero._**

 ** _P.D. antes del 7 de febrero intentaré subir un nuevo cap._**

 ** _Sayonara._**


	10. Capítulo IX

**EL DIOS PERRO**

 **CAPITULO IX**

La descomunal bestia se removió entre los árboles, acercándose lentamente, sus enormes ojos azules se enfocaban en el cuerpo de la joven, pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

La penetrante mirada ocasionaba una mezcla de sentimientos en kagome, impidiendo que le fuera posible romper el contacto visual.

Ahora la fiera manada de lobos, se volvía una manada de tiernos cachorritos al lado de ese ser.

En toda su vida kagome nunca había visto algo igual. Un enorme cuerpo recubierto por un espeso y mullido pelaje castaño, patas que hacían vibrar la tierra con garras afiladas que sin ningún problema destazarían la carne y romperían los huesos de sus desdichadas víctimas.

Un lobo, si eso era, un lobo de tamaño monstruoso.

Que la veía fijamente, hipnotizándola, como una cruel artimaña para que le fuera difícil pensar en escapar y solo aceptar su triste destino.

Ser un pequeño bocadillo. 

Ese pensamiento se vio reforzado cuando la increíble lengua rosada y húmeda pero también de gran tamaño se paseó por el hocico dejando al descubierto sus feroces colmillos blancos, saboreando con anticipación a su presa, y esa era ella.

El lobo se detuvo y se plantó imponente a menos de tres metros de ella, las cansadas piernas de kagome dejaron de sostenerla, aun cayendo al suelo kagome no pudo dejar de mirar esos ojos, sus manos aferraron el pasto seco del lugar.

El miedo volvió a rodear el cuerpo de kagome, tanto su respiración como los latidos de su corazón se volvieron sumamente irregulares, abrió la boca tratando de respirar, de llevar más oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Si su mente no le fallaba y kagome estaba completamente que no lo hacía. Los demonios y las extrañas criaturas eran simples invenciones, unas simples mentiras que los padres contaban a sus pequeños hijos para asustarlos, en especial a los niños traviesos que amaban desobedecer las reglas con tal de obtener más diversión.

Más sin embargo también podía recordar las palabras de los adultos y ancianos que juraban en incontables de ocasiones el haber visto a esas sanguinarias bestias destruir aldeas, comer a sus camaradas y también a sus familiares.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día había llegado a su fin, los aldeanos regresaban de los campos con sus cuerpos cansados llenos de barro y sudor, algunas mujeres salían de sus hogares para recibir a sus esposos con una sonrisa en el rostro, otras con enojo y unas pocas con sus hijos en brazos.

Los niños se iban despidiendo de sus amigos prometiendo que se reunirían a la mañana siguiente a continuar con los juegos y las travesuras.

La pequeña y dulce kagome caminaba tomada de la mano con su prima Rin que casi parecía una copia exacta de la pequeña Higurashi, reían y brincaban mientras cantaban una alegre canción, era hora de volver a su hogar para la cena.

Kagome miró el balanceo de sus pequeñas manos con una sonrisa en el rostro, desde que Rin había llegado para quedarse a vivir con su familia los días se habían vuelto más alegres y coloridos, siempre había deseado una hermana, no era que le molestara su hermano Sota, eso nunca porque ella lo amaba más que a nadie, Sota era un niño muy cariñoso.

Pero con Rin podía hacer las más divertidas travesuras, podía contarle todos sus secretos y sabía que ella no iría corriendo a contárselo a su madre cuando se pelearan-algo que si era muy común en Sota- y gracias a ella se sentía menos triste o frustrada al escuchar a los adultos quejarse de que ella no actuaba como una niña sino más bien como una niño.

Pero vamos que podía hacer ella, no era su culpa que cazar sapos o escarbar en la tierra en busca de gusanos fuera más divertido que jugar con muñecas o a la casita, esos juegos eran tontos a su parecer y Rin la comprendía.

-kagome-

-¿sí?- kagome dejó de mirar sus manos y dirigió su mirada al rostro de su prima.

-mira, el señor Mioga está saliendo de su casa- Higurashi miró el lugar que señalaba rin.

-¿vamos?- preguntó kagome sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Rin exclamó un "si" como respuesta y ambas niñas corrieron en dirección al anciano que empezaba a ser rodeado por otros niños.

Era una pequeña costumbre entre los niños de la aldea, reunirse cada vez que el anciano Mioga salía a sentarse en la entrada de su casa, el viejito contaba fascinantes historias que cautivaba los corazones inocentes de los chiquillos.

La historia que había contado esa tarde el señor Mioga no había defraudado las expectativas de los críos, los que comenzaban a salir de su asombro pedían otra historia con más emoción e impaciencia.

-Señor Mioga ¿es cierto que usted vio a un demonio?- la bulla cesó ante la pregunta para mirar con atención el rostro del adulto.

-Sí, eso es cierto- El anciano sonrió con tristeza- sucedió cuando aún era un niño.

-¿Ehhh?, ¿usted fue un niño?- pregunto un niño regordete ladeando la cabeza con gran confusión.

El anciano soltó una risa suave y asistió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo era los demonios? ¿Son feos? ¿Qué sintió al verlo? ¿Son muy grandes? ¿Dónde lo vio? ¿Nos podría contar la historia?- las preguntas llovieron sin darle el tiempo necesario al anciano de responder.

El hombre extendió las manos para calmarlos.

-Lo lamento pequeños pero no puedo contarles esa historia.- el hombre rió ante los reclamos y pucheros de inconformidad que hacían los niños

.- Lo siento pero relatarlo sería mi doloroso para mí pero les puedo asegurar.- su rostro se volvió serio y los niños se removieron incómodos ante eso- **"Una vez que estés frente a uno de ellos lo único que puedes hacer es rogar para que tu muerte sea rápida e indolora."-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y ese consejo estaba llevando a cabo kagome, solamente podía orar a dios para morir de la forma menos dolorosamente posible.

- ** _Han hecho un buen trabajo muchachos_**.-

La gutural y tenebrosa voz resonó por todo el lugar. Kagome parpadeó confundida dejó de apretar el pasto y alzó su rostro buscando con rapidez a quien había hablado, tal vez y si tenía suerte esa persona la escuchara y viniera a brindarle ayuda.

-¡AYUDA! ¡ POR FAVOR AYÚDEME!- su garganta dolió, sentía que en cualquier momento sangraría por forzarla, volvió a gritar pero parecía que su angustiada voz molestaba a los lobos porque gruñeron de forma audible enseñando sus colmillos.-¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!

Pero no encontró a nadie, solo podía ver a los lobos moverse inquietos pero sin dejar de rodearla y con saliva cayendo de sus hocicos, en medio de ellos sin dejar de mirarla estaba esa bestia.

 ** _-Grita todo lo que desees débil humana, nadie vendrá a salvarte-_**

"No puede ser posible, esa cosa también puede hablar y entenderme" ante ese pensamiento Kagome gimió ya no con miedo sino con enojo y desesperación.

- ** _Bueno, ya no perdamos más tiempo es hora de cenar verdad muchachos-_** los lobos aullaron conformes- ** _bien chicos…. yo la mató._**

El gigantesco lobo abrió su enorme boca, gruño y saltó dispuesto a matarla. Kagome estaba por cerrar sus los ojos para aceptar su destino cuando vio como los colmillos que estaban a escasos centímetros de su rostro se alejaban a gran velocidad.

Una peluda cola paso frente a sus ojos y un estruendo se escuchó alrededor de varios kilómetros de distancia, a los oídos de Kagome llego el sonido de el crujir de la madera de los arboles al quebrarse, polvo y ramas volaron por todo el lugar, los lobos se asustaron, los que reaccionaron con rapidez corrieron al lugar donde provenía el alboroto.

Kagome vio su oportunidad para escapar corrió por donde ya no había lobos, tomó la rama de un árbol que había llegado volando hasta ahí, eso le serviría como arma.

Un flacucho lobo se interpuso en su camino enseñando los colmillos para intimidarla pero para Kagome esa mirada ya no la asustaba en lo más mínimo, no ahora que había estado muy cerca de unos colmillos gigantes que pudieron matarla, movió la gruesa rama y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al lobo, el animal cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Faltaba poco para llegar a los bordes del bosque, solo unos metros más y ya casi estaría a salvo.

Paró en seco cuando las dos enormes criaturas cayeron justo frente de ella, la bestia blanca gruñía al lobo que estaba debajo de su cuerpo.

Kagome vio a los lobos correr hacia ellos y saltar para morder el cuerpo que estaba sometiendo a su líder, movían la cabeza con saña creando heridas, la sangre comenzó a manchar el blanco pelaje.

- ** _Maldito perro estúpido suéltame-_** el lobo se removió intentando escapar.

El perro blanco gruño audiblemente sin soltar a su presa, su hocico estaba manchado de sangre al igual que los colmillos, y en el cuello del lobo podía verse una gran herida que emanaba cantidades considerables de sangre que creaban un pequeño charco.

El lobo movió su gran pata y rasgó el pecho del perro quien solo se limitó a lanzar un gruñido de dolor.

- **¡Ha llegado tu hora de morir infeliz!** \- A Kagome no le sorprendió el hecho que pudiera hablar pero si sintió curiosidad porque el perro no abrió la boca para hablar, la voz del perro fue clara e igual de gutural que la del lobo pero esta no intimidaba a la joven, todo lo contrario, la hacía sentir tranquila y segura. Algo que le pareció estúpido porque la bestia blanca estaba por matar a su enemigo y seguramente ella era la siguiente.

El perro apretó el agarre con intenciones de romper el cuello, la bestia castaña se removió más.

Kagome cerró los ojos sintiéndose incapaz de ver morir al lobo.

-¡Deténganse!- el lobo y el perro la miraron asombrados. Kagome no presto atención a las miradas que le daban solo se limitó a correr y golpear a las fieras que lastimaban al perro blanco.- ¡ya basta!

El perro soltó una risa suave y con su cola golpeó a los lobos que querían atacar a la mujer.

- **Estas de suerte, pulgoso**.- lentamente se movió a un costado pero sin soltar el cuello- **al parecer mi señora perdonó tu estupidez, si no fuera por ella ahora mismo estarías muerto.**

El canino blanco alzó su propio cuello para después lanzar con suma facilidad el pesado cuerpo del lobo y arrojarlo contra los arboles varios metros lejos de ellos.

Kagome miró todo en silencio.

El perro camino hacia ella, la joven se quedó quieta. El animal se posicionó detrás de su espalda, escuchó como el cuerpo cayó al suelo, a su lado derecho podía ver la peluda cabeza, los ojos rojos y las pupilas de color zafiro que miraban atentos los movimientos del lobo, las puntiagudas orejas moviéndose ante los más leves sonidos y las mejillas que tenían marcas purpuras irregulares. A su izquierda vio las enormes patas traseras y la peluda cola blanca que se balanceaba suavemente.

El lobo se levantó y gruño, miro con enojo a Kagome, deseando destazarla por haberlo dejado en vergüenza.

- **Si tienes algún problema con mi señora tendrás que derrotarme-** Kagome se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar su voz, la cabeza del perro había quedado sobre su pequeña cabeza y la sombra del perro la cubría **.- ¡Más vale que te largues!** \- la voz resonó como un trueno.

Cuando el lobo se marchó con toda su manada detrás de él, el perro rio divertido.

Y en ese instante al cuerpo de Kagome había regresado el nerviosismo, se había librado del lobo pero ahora estaba frente a un enorme perro del tamaño del castillo del amo Hakudoshi y nadie le aseguraba que ese perro tuviera buenas intenciones.

Kagome se dio la vuelta con lentitud evitando hacer movimientos bruscos, cuando quedó de frente a la bestia miró con atención y curiosidad el cuerpo blanco y peludo del perro que se había acostado a sus espaldas, el animal miraba con atención hacia la dirección por la que se había marchado el lobo, soltó un suspiro y enfocó su mirada en ella. Kagome podía jurar que el animal sonreía.

 **-Por fin te encuentro, no fue nada sencillo eso te lo aseguro-**

-…-

 **-¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?-** el perro acercó la enorme nariz y la olfateó.-

Kagome no movió ni un musculo.

- **Maldito, la próxima vez que me lo encuentre-** emitió un gruñido de enfado y apretó sus colmillos haciéndolos crujir.

-¿Q-quién eres? ¿Y que es lo que quieres?- Kagome sujetó la rama con fuerza y la puso frente a su cuerpo.

La risa volvió a resonar por todo el lugar. Una pata bajo los brazos de la joven.

-¿ **Así es como recibes a tu sirviente? Tal parece que mi ama no me quiere-** el perro posó la cabeza sobre sus patas frontales y la miró como un cachorro que recibía un cruel regaño.

Kagome sintió deseos de olvidarse de todo y abrazarlo, esa cara a pesar de ser tenebrosa ahora parecía la más adorable.

Sacudió la cabeza y lo miro confundida.

-¿Sirviente? Yo no tengo ninguno-

El perro miró a la joven por unos segundos y volvió a suspirar con un dejen decepción.

El enorme cuerpo fue envuelto por tenues luces moradas y la mujer vio sorprendida al hombre que había aparecido, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al ver que este era muy atractivo, una cabellera larga y platinada embarcaban el bello rostro, el hombre abrió los ojos y Kagome casi perdía el equilibrio al ver esas hermosas lagunas de oro fundido, se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar gritar al recordar los ojos de su amigo.

El hombre rio ante la mirada asombrada de la joven.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño- pronunció al ver como la joven levantaba la rama de nuevo.

-¿Quién eres?... y no me digas que eres mi sirviente porque eso no es verdad-"solo los nobles pueden tenerlos" completo en pensamientos la joven.

-Claro que lo soy- el joven se apuntó a sí mismo, a su cuello donde descansaba un collar de cuentas moradas- ¿ves este collar?

Kagome asistió

-Este es el símbolo de nuestro contrato- el peli plata la señalo- al igual que el collar de oro que tienes entre tus ropas.

Un poco incrédula Kagome buscó entre sus ropas y sintió como sus dedos tocaban el frio metal, lo sacó y pudo comprobar que efectivamente era de oro, tenía forma de media luna, en las orillas tenia letras grabadas en otro idioma, justo en el medio de la luna había un perro y debajo de él los kanjis de un nombre.

-"Inuyasha"- leyó

-¿Si?-

Kagome gritó, el peli plata se había acercado a ella mientras examinaba el objeto. El joven la tomó de la cintura evitando así que la chica cayera al suelo tras perder el equilibrio.

-Su…suéltame- se sonrojo más al ver la hermosa sonrisa del peli plata, incomoda empujó al muchacho poniendo una mano en el musculoso pecho, el ojidorado hizó una mueca de dolor y ella se asustó- ¡perdón!… lo siento ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila- el hombre la soltó y se alejó un poco mirando su herida.- ese collar es una ofrenda para ti, al ser mi ama es normal.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- inuyasha no la miró, estaba entretenido examinando su herida pero le respondió.

-Está en el collar-

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

-Si

Kagome sacudió su cabeza, no ese no podía ser el Inuyasha del castillo, Inuyasha había muerto, lo había matado con sus propias manos y tampoco era un demonio, si lo hubiera sido habría logrado escapar del agujero. Lo más probable era que ese nombre fuera común entre los demonios, si eso tenía que ser, parecía una tonta al hacerse ese tipo de ilusiones.

"Grábatelo bien kagome, el Inuyasha que era tu mejor amigo ahora está muerto"- la joven asistió y respiró profundo para evitar llorar.

-Si es verdad que eres mi sirviente, en que momento hicimos el contrato.- Kagome miró seria a inuyasha.

Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada.

-No lo sé-

-No lo sabes- el peli plata asistió- ¡¿Entonces como sabes que yo soy tu amo?!

-Por mis instintos y este collar.- contestó con simpleza inuyasha.

Kagome lo miró asombrada, le era muy difícil creerle.

Se dejó caer al suelo y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

Su cabeza dolía y todo se volvía negro.

 **.**

 **INUXKAG**

 **.**

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor ayúdeme!-sus orejas se movieron al escuchar esa voz a lo lejos.- ¡ayuda POR FAVOR!

Sonrió con satisfacción faltaba poco para llegar con su amo, llevaba varios minutos corriendo por los cielos, siguiendo solo a su instinto para guiarse, se sentía impaciente ya ansiaba conocer a la persona que lo llamaba, que hacía que su cuerpo fuera a su encuentro sin oponerse.

Olfateó el aire, reconoció al instante el pestilente aroma de los lobos, el olor a sangre y otro aroma sumamente exquisito, agradable y tranquilizador.

Podía asegurar que ese era el aroma de su amo, si así de increíble era su fragancia entonces estar con el seria agradable.

A un kilómetro de distancia vio un risco, en la punta vislumbró la figura de un humano que era acorralado por una manada de lobos y el que más sobresalía era el macho alfa de la manada, un lobo color café que se podía comparar a su tamaño.

- ** _Bueno, ya no perdamos más tiempo es hora de cenar verdad muchachos-_** inuyasha rió, ni loco iba a permitir que dañaran a su amo- ** _bien chicos… yo la mató._**

El Inugami vio como el lobo habría su gigantesca boca enseñando los colmillos ya preparado para matar al humano, inuyasha formuló un gruñido y también abrió su hocico, saltó en el aire y justo antes que el lobo tocara a su amo hincó sus afilados caninos en el cuello castaño.

El lobo emitió un sonido de sorpresa, e intentó alejarse pero antes de lograrlo ambos se estrellaron con los árboles, el lobo recibió todo el impacto del golpe y este gruño por el dolor.

Sin perder tiempo inuyasha movió su cabeza para causar más daño en el pescuezo de su enemigo.

Los pequeños lobos llegaron al lugar, rodearon a las dos enormes bestias y gruñeron a Inuyasha, después corrieron a morder las gigantescas patas blancas.

El Inugami se distrajo un poco al intentar alejar a esos molestos carnívoros, un grave error porque el lobo aprovechando su descuido logró someterlo contra el suelo.

- ** _Eres un perro tonto-_** el lobo lo miró con superioridad ** _\- en verdad pensaste que lograrías derrotar al gran Koga… Es una lástima parecías un buen oponente._**

Koga quiso morder el cuello de inuyasha pero el Inugami fue más rápido, empujó el cuerpo del lobo con sus patas traseras y después de levantarse del suelo corrió para arremeter de nuevo contra el lastimado cuello.

Algunos lobos los siguieron y volvieron a morder el cuerpo del perro, inuyasha decidió ignorarlos.

- ** _Maldito perro estúpido suéltame-_** koga se removió queriendo escapar.

Inuyasha gruño… Soltarlo que acaso ese lobo era un imbécil, el no deseaba soltarlo, sus deseos de matarlo eran muy grandes y el sabor metálico de la sangre solo lograba aumentarlos.

Koga movió su pata izquierda, intentando escapar pero inuyasha apretó el agarre, no lo soltaría, sintió como las garras del lobo rasgaban su pecho y como la sangre empezaba a fluir, gruño por el agudo dolor que recorrió su cuerpo.

- **Ha llegado tu hora de morir infeliz** \- el Inugami ya no podía contener sus ganas de matar. Apretó el agarre con intenciones de romperle el cuello al lobo.

Estaba por cumplir su cometido cuando un grito resonó por todo el lugar y sus orejas.

-¡Deténganse!- el perro miró a su derecha, se asombró un poco, nunca imaginó que la humana intentará detener una pelea entre bestias gigantescas, vio a la joven correr hacia él sujetando la rama, preparada para atacar, no se preocupó sabía que no le causaría un gran daño o dolor y sería muy fácil aplastarla.

Felicidad lo embargo, no fue hacia él con intenciones de lastimarlo si no para defenderlo y quitarle a los molestos lobos.

\- ¡ya basta!

Inuyasha sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante esa voz, definitivamente esa humana era su verdadero amo, y ante la anterior acción que ella había realizado se había ganado su completa confianza y con gusto obedecería sus órdenes sin importar cuales fueran o si esas significaran su muerte.

El perro soltó una risa suave y con su cola golpeo a los lobos que querían atacar a su señora, los cuerpos de los cuadrúpedos fueron a parar muy lejos.

- **Estas de suerte, pulgoso**.- Inuyasha lentamente se movió a un costado pero sin soltar el cuello de koga , no deseaba dejar vivir a su presa pero las ordenes de su ama ahora eran su máxima prioridad.- **al parecer mi señora perdono tu estupidez, si no fuera por ella ahora mismo estarías muerto.**

InuYasha levantó al lobo por el cuello, la sangre salpicó el suelo y con un rápido movimiento lo mandó a volar lejos, koga gimió por el escozor de las heridas, la manada corrió para ayudar a su líder.

El Inugami se sacudió, ramas, hojas y polvo cayeron al suelo. Caminó en dirección a la humana y se recostó detrás de ella, de ese modo si el lobo decidía volver a atacar podría protegerla más fácil y rápido, balanceó su cola esperando que el lobo se marchará del lugar.

Observó como Koga miraba con furia a su señora, el enojado enseño los dientes.

- **si tienes algún problema con mi señora tendrás que derrotarme-** habló con furia mientras posicionaba su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de la mujer **.- ¡Más vale que te largues!** \- en esta ocasión gritó.

Koga también le dirigió una mirada de furia pero se dio la vuelta, Inuyasha rio divertido al ver como el lobo se iba con la cola entre las patas

Mantuvo su mirada en la dirección por la cual el lobo se marchó, después de un rato soltó un suspiro y enfocó su mirada en la humana que ahora lo veía de frente con una expresión de incredulidad y nerviosismo, él se limitó a sonreír intentando tranquilizarla inconscientemente.

La humana era muy hermosa, su respiración estaba agitada, tenía largos cabellos azabaches los cuales estaban un poco revueltos y llenos de hojas, su piel blanca tenia sangre reseca y muchos rasguños y sus ojos eran de un delicioso color chocolate.

Aburrido por el silencio y sintiéndose tonto por quedarse embobado admirándola decidió iniciar la conversación.

 **-Por fin te encuentro, no fue nada sencillo eso te lo aseguro-** Y era en parte cierto, correr guiado por el instinto era un poco confuso al igual que difícil.

-…-

El silencio reino.

 **-¿Qué te pasa estas bien?-** acercó su enorme nariz a la hembra y la olfateó intentando encontrar anomalías en ella, tal vez su ama estuviera herida y por eso no pudiera hablar, pero no encontró ningún olor que le ayudara a dar un veredicto.

- **Maldito, la próxima vez que me lo encuentre-** emitió un gruñido de enfado y apretó sus colmillos haciéndolos crujir. Tal vez ese maldito lobo había lastimado de otra forma a la mujer.

-¿Q-quién eres? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- la voz salió temblorosa.

Pero se alegró, al hablar había demostrado que estaba bien.

La mujer sujetó la rama con fuerza y la puso frente a su cuerpo intentando intimidarlo, eso le provocó gracia y no reprimió sus deseos de reír, con su pata izquierda bajo los brazos de la joven con suavidad y cuidado, si no media bien su fuerza podría lastimarla.

-¿ **Así es como recibes a tu sirviente? Tal parece que mi ama no me quiere- I** nuyasha acomodó la cabeza sobre las peludas patas e hizo una mueca de tristeza.

Vio como la humana sacudió la cabeza y le dirigía una mirada llena de confusión.

-¿Sirviente? Yo no tengo ninguno-

Observó a la joven por unos segundos y volvió a suspirar con un dejen decepción.

Estaba más que claro que la mujer no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre su contrato.

Lo mejor era regresar a su forma humana para hablar y dejara de sentir el molesto aroma a miedo que empezaba a emanar la mujer.

Su cuerpo fue envuelto por las pequeñas luces moradas, sintió el cosquilleo característico al cambiar de forma, abrió los ojos y rio ante la mirada asombrada de la joven.

Sintió un poco de miedo al ver como la mujer alzaba el tronco.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño-

-¿Quién eres?... y no me digas que eres mi sirviente porque eso no es verdad- la mujer denotaba enfado.

¿Que no lo era?... por dios claro que lo era, si no lo fuera en primer lugar el collar no habría aparecido, sus instintos no le hubieran guiado hasta ella, su cuerpo tampoco se estremecería ante su presencia y eso que ella era un hembra humana mucho más débil que él.

-Claro que lo soy- Apuntó a su cuello, con exactitud al collar de cuentas moradas- ¿ves este collar?

Ella asistió

-Este es el símbolo de nuestro contrato- el peli plata la señalo- al igual que el collar de oro que tienes entre tus ropas.

La joven buscó con desesperación entre sus ropas un poco incrédula ante sus palabras, él sigilosamente se acercó y se encontraba junto a ella cuando sacó el collar de oro con forma de media luna.

-"Inuyasha"

Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse, a la espera de una orden.

-¿Si?-

La mujer gritó y perdió el equilibrio al intentar alejarse, él la sujeto por la cintura para impedir su caída.

-Su…suéltame- un lindo sonrojo cubría las jugosas mejillas, inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa pero se borró cuando la mujer tocó la herida de su pecho, ¡diablos como dolía! Pensó mientras llevaba una mano hacia ese lugar- ¡perdón!… lo siento ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, tranquila- inuyasha la soltó y se alejó un poco mirando su herida, jaló un poco la yukata blanca ahora tenida de rojo, para examinar mejor y continuó hablando - ese collar es una ofrenda para ti, al ser mi ama es normal.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

No la miró, estaba entretenido examinando su herida, era grande pero después de unas cuanta lamidas estaría mejor, sanaría rápido, al día siguiente cuando mucho, su piel estaría como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Está en el collar- su mirada seguía en la llaga.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

Dejo de observar la herida para enfocar toda la atención a su ama.

-Si-

Ella sacudió su cabeza como si intentara alejar muchos pensamientos negativos de su mente.

-Si es verdad que eres mi sirviente, en que momento hicimos el trato.- el semblante era de completa seriedad.

-No lo sé- contestó con sinceridad.

Cuando el "despertó" solo podía recordar que en su vida anterior fue un perro y que esas personas a las que había atacado le causaron mucho daño al igual que un grave dolor días antes de su muerte.

-No lo sabes- el peli plata asistió- ¡¿entonces como sabes que yo soy tu amo?!

-Por mis instintos y este collar.- contesto con simpleza y orgullo, señalando su collar de cuentas moradas.

Inuyasha miró con atención a la joven, vio el asombro en su rostro, cómo esta se agachaba y cubría su rostro con sus manos, la vio tambalearse y la atrapó antes de que ella cayera al pasto.

Con sumo cuidado él la tomo en brazos, agarró el collar de oro que había caído al suelo y camino hasta internarse al bosque, tendría que hacer una fogata, la temperatura bajaba y los humanos eran muy propensos a enfermarse.

Al llegar a un lugar que el consideró seguro, la acomodó en el pasto, le puso el collar en el cuello y fue en busca de unos leños.

Regreso con maderas secas y un jabalí, prendió la fogata y disfrutó de su cena.

Escuchó a la joven removerse y la vio temblar a causa del frió.

Su cuerpo volvió a adquirir su forma perruna, se acercó a ella teniendo extremo cuidado de no pisarla con sus enormes patas y lastimarla, se acostó alrededor de a ella, con su hocico la acomodó entre su pecho y patas delanteras, la cubrió con su cola y cerró el "circulo" que había formado con su cabeza.

La joven se removió para acomodarse, acarició el blanco pelaje y sonrió.

Inuyasha también sonrió.

Protegería a esa humana con su vida.

Cerró los ojos para dormir y descansar un rato. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **15/02/2017**

 ** _Holaaa, por fin acabe este capítulo, enserio fue difícil muchas ideas se me venían a la mente pero al escribirlas no me gustaba como quedaban, lo más difícil fue decidir por fin como sería el comportamiento de Inuyasha con kagome pero ya tome una decisión y eso es bueno._**

 ** _Como podrán darse cuenta Inuyasha perdió la memoria, no recuerda para nada a kagome, ni si quiera el nombre de ella. -¿Mala yo?... para nada XD -_**

 ** _Si todavía se preguntan cómo es que Inuyasha está seguro que kagome es su ama pues es sencillo, la respuesta es el hechizo que realizó Tsubaki._**

 ** _Por cierto si he visto Gugure! Kokkuri-san, Kamisama hajimemashita y amo ambos animes._**

 ** _Como siempre muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, a veces estoy a punto de gritar como loca por la emoción que siento al leerlos. Y quería comentarles que le cálculo d capítulos para el final, y no se me exalten habrá lemon 7w7._**

 ** _Para los que les es más cómodo leer en wattpad pueden encontrar ahí mis historias, mi nombre de perfil es KagometaishoH._**

 ** _Espero leer que les pareció este capítulo y si me asesinaran por no actualizar rápido XD_**

 ** _Sin más que decir besos y abrazos._**

 ** _Sayonara._**


	11. Capítulo X

**El dios perro**

Capítulo X

Los cascos del caballo resonaban al chocar contra la tierra, al ritmo de su galope, detrás de él, el polvo se alzaba creando pequeñas nubecillas.

La anciana Kaede se sujetaba con fuerza de las riendas, miraba preocupada al potrillo, cada vez que el animalillo respiraba lo hacía con fuerza, abriendo el hocico a cada momento, la anciana no podía comprender como es que Shippo todavía podía mantenerse en pie, desde que dejaron atrás a kagome, Shippo no se había detenido para nada, no había descansado en ningún momento de la noche.

Ahora ambos salían de las profundidades del gran bosque y a lo lejos se podía ver los campos de arroz siendo iluminados por los primeros rayos del sol.

-Shippo- susurró, acaricio el cuello sudoroso del potrillo- detente, te haces daño. Ya no hay lobos cerca.

Shippo continúo corriendo a través de los campos, ignorando las palabras llenas de preocupación de la anciana, corrió por un puente de madera sin prestar atención a los pocos campesinos que pasaba y se apartaban indignados para evitar ser arroyados por él.

Conforme más avanzaban con más personas se encontraban, los campos de cultivo quedaban atrás. Y la aldea se hacía cada vez más grande al igual que el castillo que se localizaba detrás de ella.

El caballo llegó hasta el centro de la aldea, las personas se acercaban para mirar con curiosidad a los recién llegados. Las madres que estaban cerca del lugar abrazaban con recelo a sus hijos. Algunos de los hombres corrieron asustados para ayudar a la anciana Kaede cuando vieron al caballo encabritarse, relinchando y sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia.

La mujer pudo sostenerse con dificultad sobre el caballo, un hombre logró sostener las riendas para calmar al alterado animal, los demás ayudaron a bajar a la mujer.

Los pies de Kaede tocaron el suelo, pero estos temblaron por el cansancio y solo alcanzó a aferrarse con las manos a la ropa del hombre que la sostenía por la cintura.

El hombre pelinegro la sostuvo con fuerza, observó atentamente a la mujer notando el canoso cabello revuelto, las bolsas bajos sus ojos además de que el par de lagunas achocolatadas se hallaban rojos e hinchados tal vez por el sueño o por tanto llorar, dirigió su mirada al caballo rojizo que se negaba a ser tocado, el fuerte sonido de su respiración y su pelaje bañado en sudor daba a entender que había galopado por mucho tiempo y que el respirar era doloroso, tanto que hasta él podía sentir el dolor en su cuerpo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?- habló nervioso.

La anciana Kaede respiro profundo intentando calmar su agitado corazón.

-Ayúdenme, por favor, mi hija- musitó aferrando más las ropas del pelinegro y sus ojos se anegaron con agua salina- mi pequeña está en peligro.

Las personas alrededor ahogaron un grito y los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse, las mujeres que tenían cerca a sus hijos los abrazaron con fuerza y miraron con tristeza y lastima a Kaede

-Por…Favor ayú…denla- los sollozos hicieron acto de presencia.- su vida está en peligro.

Shippo dejó de pelear contra quienes intentaban tranquilizarlo para mirar a Kaede que ahora era rodeada por mujeres jóvenes que intentaban calmarla, los hombres cercanos al potrillo al verlo quietó se alejaron de él para acercarse al pequeño grupo de personas que rodeaban a la anciana.

-Señora, tranquilícese. Nosotros la ayudaremos, solo díganos en donde está su hija- habló suavemente la chica que posaba una mano en el hombro de Kaede en señal de apoyo.

-Koharu tiene razón señora, nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudarla, ¿no es así amigos?

Los hombres corearon un fuerte "si" y muchos asistían con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

La Kaede los miró esperanzada, por un momento creyó que los aldeanos no le ayudarían, pero ahora si todos justos iban en buscar de kagome, el rescatarla de esa feroz manada sería mucho más sencillo y seguro, solo rogaba a dios que kagome siguiera con vida y que hubiera logrado despistar a los lobos, aunque conociéndola era lo más probable, kagome era una muchachita muy astuta.

-¿Puede decirnos donde está su hija?-

Los aldeanos se acercaron un poco más al ver a Kaede asistir con la cabeza.

Respiró para calmarse un poco pero a pesar de esto las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, creando caminos húmedos por sus mejillas cubiertas de arrugas. Abrió su boca dispuesta a dar la información necesaria para dar inicio a la búsqueda.

-Mi pequeña, mi kagome está dentro…-

El sonido de los cascos y relinchos de varios caballos interrumpió la conversación del pequeño grupo, la tropa estaba conformada por 5 guardias montados en bellos potros blancos, vestidos con brillantes armaduras de un rojo sangre y con detalles en negro, todos y cada uno de los guardias llevaban en la cabeza un casco de mismo color, estos se detuvieron frente al grupo que rodeaba a Kaede. Un guardia golpeó suavemente el vientre del caballo para hacerlo avanzar más, movió la cabeza inspeccionando todo el lugar tomándose más tiempo para evaluar a la anciana Kaede y a Shippo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- hablo con voz fuerte y clara, una voz que no aceptaría que la desobedecieras.

-General… la señora ha venido a pedir nuestra ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?- miró a Kaede con desconfianza-

-sí, ella dice que su hija está en peligro y desea que le ayudemos…

El general levantó la mano para indicar que dejara de hablar, el hombre acató la silenciosa orden.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a su hija, señora?-

Esta vez el general hablo suavemente, entendiendo la situación de la mujer, él también tenía a una pequeña hija a la cual amaba con todo su corazón. Si su hija llegara a estar en peligro haría todo lo posible para rescatarla y volver a tenerla a su lado.

-fue ata…atacada por…lobos en e-el bo…bosque.- los sollozos le impidieron hablar correctamente.

Muchas personas retrocedieron con paso tembloroso y la miraron asombrados. Ante esta reacción, Kaede sintió miedo y el de nuevo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿El bosque?…Lo sentimos señora- el general suspiró-pero nadie de esta aldea puede ayudar a su hija.

-Por favor, mi pequeña… ella es mi única… familia- la anciana se soltó del hombre amble que la sostenía para intentar acercarse al guardia- se lo suplicó.

El guardia desvió un poco el rostro, incapaz de sostener la mirada a la triste y suplicante de mujer. Aunque él lo deseara, no podía ayudarla, porque implicaría a arriesgar la vida de los soldados bajo su mando y la vida de los aldeanos que se unieran a la búsqueda.

-No se puede hacer nada señora.-habló con voz suave, intentando hacer comprender a Kaede que era algo que aunque desearan era imposible ayudarla - El señor de estas tierras tiene prohibido a todo el pueblo y a los guardias adentrarse al bosque, porque muchos de nuestros habitantes han encontrado su muerte en ese lugar.

Movió las riendas de su caballo obligándolo a dar media vuelta.

-Lo mejor sería aceptar que su hija ya está junto a Kami-sama.

Dicho esto los guardias se retiraron del lugar.

Kaede apretó sus labios, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras los veía marchar, Koharu la abrazo.

.

.

Un poco más calmados Shippo y Kaede fueron llevados una cabaña cercana, ahí fueron atendidos por Koharu, la joven trataba animar a la mujer, pero Kaede no respondía y su mirada se perdía en un algún punto de la cabaña.

-Kaede-sama, no se preocupe su hija…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el alboroto que se creaba fuera de la cabaña, gritos, maldiciones y relinchos se escuchaban.

El hombre amable que la ayudo a bajar del caballo entró corriendo con su respiración agitada y su rostro perlado por el sudor, miró nervioso a Kaede.

-Nobunaga ¿Qué sucede?-

-El caballo ha escapado.-

.

.

.

Kagome se removió entre sueños, no deseaba despertar, se sentía cómoda y una calidez agradable la envolvía, mas sin embargo un gruñido la sacó de su ensueño.

Abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver cabellos blancos, una presión en su vientre le hizo bajar la mirada y pudo observar una enorme pata ahí. El gruñido volvió a resonar haciendo vibrar su cuerpo y pudo sentir como era atraída hasta que su espada choco con una suave pared.

Un chillido agudo resonó por el lugar, la joven cubrió sus oídos con rapidez y conforme el sonido iba en aumento los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a ella revueltos pero poco a poco se iban entrelazando hasta tener coherencia.

Y por lo que pudo suponer, que ahora se encontraba aprisionaba contra el cuerpo del enorme perro que la salvó de ser devorada por un enorme lobo.

Se movió para intentar escapar de la presión que ejercía la pata, pero al no lograr moverla ni un poco. Se enojó, así que llevó a cabo la única idea que tenía en mente. Miró la peluda extremidad, abrió lo más que podía su boca, acercó sus dientes y mordió con todas sus fuerzas, aguantando no estornudar por las cosquillas que le causaba el pelaje al rosar su nariz.

Sabía que su mordida no sería para nada dolorosa, tal vez solo se compararía al piquete de un mosquito, pero esperaba hacerle saber a su "sirviente" que ya se hallaba completamente despierta.

Inuyasha pareció sentir la mordida porque enseguida aflojó su agarre, kagome corrió y llegó hasta la cabeza de inuyasha, el perro no la miró, su atención estaba por completo en el bosque y sus puntiagudas orejas se movían en busca de cualquier sonido.

Kagome suspiró, ¿Por qué no pudo ser un simple sueño?

Todavía no podía creer que ese enorme ser fuera su "sirviente" como él afirmaba, tal vez solo le mentía o la confundía con otra persona.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Inuyasha?-

La bestia le miró con rapidez para después volver su atención a los árboles.

Kagome miró alrededor y no encontró nada extraño, a excepción del absoluto silencio que envolvía al lugar. Se alejó unos metros más del perro blanco, hasta estar en el centro del claro.

Inuyasha se levantó, kagome lo miró, su piel fue recorrida por un escalofrió, sentía como si alguien la observara, no le hacia ninguna gracia estar muy cerca del enorme animal sobretodo porque no sabía si lo que él decía del contrato era completamente cierto, pero con él se sentía sumamente protegida.

Odiaba sentirse así de confundida, su corazón le decía que confiase en inuyasha, que jamás le haría daño. Pero su razón le gritaba que se alejará, que escapara cuando tuviera oportunidad de ese demonio. Suspiró.

Y decidió refugiarse entre las patas del perro, al dar el primer paso la ramas crujieron, con el segundo el mismo chillido resonó y con el tercero al levantar su mirada pudo apreciar a un mono gigante de un solo ojo y de color rojizo saltar sobre ella dispuesto a devorarla. La joven como acto reflejo cerró los ojos esperado sentir el lacerante dolor más sin embargo este nunca llegó.

Porque luego de un fuerte ladrido y un chillido, el mono estaba muerto y su cadáver a muchos metros lejos de ellos.

- **Al fin dio la cara, estúpido mono.** \- inuyasha soltó una risilla, mientras contraía la cara con una maligna expresión, el hocico estaba cubierto de sangre y las gotas chorreaban hasta chocar contra el piso, sus enormes ojos resplandecían con odio y diversión.

-Inuyasha-

El perro la miró, el odio y la diversión desaparecieron de su mirada.

- **Mi señora, discúlpeme. No pretendía interrumpir sus sueños, pero esa alimaña tenía que ser destruida antes de que fuera una amenaza a su vida**.-

Como la noche anterior kagome fue testigo de las luces que envolvían el cuerpo del imponente ser para después obtener una forma humanoide.

El cosquilleo que se formó en su estómago al ver la hermosa sonrisa fue creciendo junto al sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Inuyasha se arrodillo, una pierna tocando el suelo y la otra flexionada, brazo derecho tocando su pecho e izquierdo detrás de su amplia espalda.

Kagome lo observó confundida, el hombre elevó el rostro que momentos antes miraba al suelo para observarla, la sonrisa continuaba ahí acentuando la belleza masculina junto al pequeño colmillo que se hacía notar.

-Desea algo para comer en especial, puedo conseguir lo que me ordene.

Su cuerpo la traicionó antes de poder negarse, se sintió avergonzada más sin embargo el joven no se burló.

-Fruta estaría bien-

-Enseguida-

Las luces volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, kagome elevó un poco su mirada esperando encontrar a la descomunal bestia, pero la bajo al sentir algo frio y húmedo tocando su brazo encontrando que la causante era la nariz de inuyasha, el perro movió la cola de un lado a otro para posteriormente correr hacia el bosque.

Kagome lo vio marchar y una idea surcó su mente: Escapar.

Huir lejos, lejos de InuYasha y buscar una forma de salir del bosque.

Pero si lo hacía no sabía con qué otras criaturas más espeluznantes se encontraría, echó un vistazo al cuerpo inerte del gigantesco mono y tembló, había sido penetrado por los enormes colmillos creándole graves heridas.

Su única opción, la que aseguraba más probabilidades de sobrevivir sería confiar en inuyasha, hasta ahora él no había dado muestras de querer matarla, es más pudo haberlo hecho cuando ella dormía, pero y si solo era mera actuación, tal vez, solo deseaba que ella se confiara que dependiera más de él para después matarla sin piedad alguna, si los humanos eran así los demonios entonces no serían la excepción. Pero… si deseaba salir con vida de ese temible y lúgubre bosque lo ideal sería arriesgarse y permanecer al lado de ese ser.

Suspiró, deseaba un abrazo, uno cálido y reconfortante, como los que la anciana Kaede solía regalarle cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

-Anciana Kaede, Shippo… espero que estén bien.- murmuró abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos.

.

.

.

Inuyasha regresó después de un rato, caminaba lento, con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, satisfecho con lo que había encontrado. Uno de sus brazos sostenía frutas de todo tipo, color y textura, además de que sustentaba dos peces de gran tamaño.

Le entregó las frutas a kagome y él se sentó a unos metros de ella, la joven sonrió al ver la gran cantidad de frutas y lo jugosas y apetitosas que eran a simple vista, le costó un momento elegir con cual iniciar su desayuno, hasta que se decidió por un durazno que la hizo gemir al sentir su delicioso sabor, echó un vistazo a inuyasha y lo sorprendió mirándola.

Inuyasha sonrió para después mirar su propio desayuno.

-Espera- inuyasha se detuvo con la boca abierta a centímetros del pescado.- ¿vas a comértelo así?

El joven ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-Así…crudo- explico movido las manos.

-Si mi señora, a menos que usted desee que no coma, si es así yo pue…-

-No, no es que no desee que comas, es más nunca te pediría que pases hambre.- por la mente de kagome paso la imagen del inuyasha del castillo, su cuerpo esquelético y moribundo haciéndola estremecer- Es solo que comerlo crudo, creo que no es del todo, bueno.

La joven se levantó y tomó una rama del árbol cercano, le pidió el pescado a inuyasha después de clavar el pez en la rama, se dirigió a la fogata que ya estaba por extinguirse, momentos después de avivar el fuego sostuvo el pescado a pocos centímetros del fuego y cuando hubo considerado que estaba listo se lo entregó a inuyasha.

El Inugami lo inspeccionó, miró a su señora y después lo mordió, kagome sonrió al escucharlo gemir por el buen sabor del alimento.

-Es delicioso- inuyasha daba grandes mordidas y se relamía los labios.- extremadamente delicioso.

.

.

.

.

.

-InuYasha-kagome llamó al Inugami que al escucharla dejó de revocarse en el pasto con la lengua fuera de su hocico, se levantó y corrió hasta donde se encontraba la joven, sus blancas orejas apuntaban a ella a la espera de sus palabras.

-Inuyasha, por favor ayúdame a salir de este bosque – suplicó la joven mientras unía sus manos frente a su pecho y cerraba los ojos.

-…-

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna abrió los ojos.

\- Deseo salir de este bosque para encontrar a mi familia.-miró el pasto y arrancó un poco a causa de los nervios que sentía-Ayer nos separamos a causa de los lobos pero yo pienso que lograron escapar, y lo más probable es que estén en alguna aldea cercana.

El perro la miro fijamente, se acercó más a ella y se echó sobre el pasto, dejando la cabeza cerca de los pies descalzos de kagome.

-Mi señora si usted me lo ordena yo no puedo oponerme, como lo he dicho yo soy su fiel sirviente.

Inuyasha se inclinó y besó los pies* de kagome suavemente con su hocico.

Kagome se sorprendió por las acciones del Inugami y no era tonta para no saber el significado de lo que inuyasha había hecho.

-Mi señora-

-Deja de llamarme así- kagome desvió la mirada- yo no soy ninguna princesa o hija de alguna familia noble.

-¿Desea que la llame princesa? o tal vez ¿Ama?

-¡No!, ya te he dicho que no tengo sirviente, y para que quede claro, aun no sé en qué momento hicimos un contrato. Tal vez solo sea una mentira.

\- Pero ama kagome yo no le he dicho mentiras, yo soy su sirviente, el más leal y fiel a usted.

-¡Ahhh!- kagome gritó desesperada- está bien haz lo que quieras, solo te pido que me llames por mi nombre, solo dime Kagome.

-Pero eso sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte.

-Por favor solo hazlo o me enfadaré-

El Inugami asistió no muy convencido.

-Como ordene.

-¿Me ayudaras a salir de este bosque?

-Sí, con gusto.

-Gracias- Kagome se abalanzó contra el perro estrujándolo entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

Kagome posó su mirada en la perruna figura del enorme inuyasha que caminaba mirando con atención entre los árboles, unos cuantos metros más allá de donde ella estaba.

Llevaban dos días caminando entre ese gran bosque, en todo ese tipo pudo conocer mejor a inuyasha.

El peli plata disfrutaba más estar en su forma perruna, en ocasiones se comportaba como un cachorro juguetón y algo que era sorprendente es que podía cambiar de tamaño a su antojo y solo cuando era necesario se trasformaba en humano (la forma que no cambiaba de tamaño).

Inuyasha era muy amable, respetuoso y se preocupaba mucho por ella a tal grado que a cada cierto tiempo tomaban un descanso y podría decirse que era obligada a dormir por las noches entre su enorme cuerpo para que no enfermara, y se había dado cuenta que el Inugami amaba que ella le prestara atención o acariciara sus orejas y su sedoso pelaje blanco.

En todo ese tiempo de viaje se habían encontrado y enfrentado desde una mujer ciempiés, ogros apestosos y arañas peludas de gran tamaño. Y de cada batalla inuyasha salió victorioso, sin rasguño alguno pero si bañado en sangre y sustancias asquerosas provenientes de sus enemigos.

Kagome agradeció mucho a los dioses encontrar aguas termales donde ella y el peli plata pudieron quitarse toda esa suciedad de sus cuerpos

-¡Auch!- kagome frotó su nariz intentando mitigar el dolor, tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando el perro se detuvo. Chocando de cara contra su pata.

Inuyasha se agazapó lo más que le permitía su enorme forma, caminó sigiloso hacia los arbustos, cual gato en plena cacería, los arbustos se movieron un poco y luego con más insistencia.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro, sentía lastima por el pobre ser que había captado la atención de Inuyasha, hasta ahora todos los que se cruzaron por su camino habían acabado muertos. Y por experiencia de las batallas anteriores buscó refugio detrás de un grueso árbol, no quería ser de nuevo el blanco de los demonios o acabar bañada de entrañas y otro tipo de sustancias además de la cálida sangre.

Vio a inuyasha saltar contra los arbustos que se movían y escucho un fuerte relincho.

Salió de su escondite y se aproximó a inuyasha, enfocó la mirada en las fauces de inuyasha. Ahí entre sus colmillos se encontraba un pequeño potrillo rojizo, retorciéndose asustado, intentando escapar del perro.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces? - kagome estaba sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo, nunca se imaginó que se encontrarían Shippo en el bosque y menos aún que inuyasha intentaría matarlo- suéltalo, no es comida

Inuyasha gruño y el potrillo relincho con terror.

-Inuyasha, suéltalo por favor. Es mi amigo. –pidió kagome mirando a inuyasha.

Y el devolvió la mirada, en ella se podía ver que se negaba a soltar a Shippo. El collar de cuentas comenzó a brillar e inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Inuyasha, baja a Shippo- kagome jaló el pelaje blanco de la pata.- por favor.

El perro volvió a gruñir pero era un gruñido de enfado mezclado con dolor.

- **No lo soltaré, lo mejor es matarlo** \- kagome lo miró asustada, las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos- **lo… lo mataré si no muestra su verdadera forma.**

¿Verdadera forma? ¿A qué se refería inuyasha?

-Vamos, tonto caballo, tal vez puedas engañar a los humanos, pero no lograras engañarme a mi.- inuyasha apretó un poco más al potrillo que continuaba removiéndose asustado- muestra tu verdadera forma si no deseas morir.- el gruñido que soltó después denotaba que no estaba bromeando.

Kagome abrió la boca, si inuyasha no le hacía caso por las buenas, entonces tendría que poner en práctica el contrato y hacerlo obedecer por las mala. No podía dejar que matara a Shippo, ese caballo también era su amigo, su familia.

-¡INU…-

-Ohhh, así que al final si entendiste, bueno ya era hora-

Kagome no entendía con quien hablaba inuyasha, ladeó la cabeza confundida y se alejó un poco al ver como el pero bajaba poco a poco hasta estar recostado sobre el piso. La enorme cabeza se situó frente suyo.

Kagome buscó con la mirada al potrillo, pero no lo encontró, el enorme hocico del canino estaba cerrado pero no había rastro de Shippo o de sangre, lo último le alivio un poco, inuyasha no le había hecho daño.

La joven notó un poco de arrepintiendo en los ojos de inuyasha, tal vez por no haberla escuchado y por ignorarla. Inuyasha acercó su gran hocico hasta el rostro de kagome y suavemente se restregó contra ella, como si tratara de pedir disculpas y comprobar que no lo odiaba solo por no escuchar sus peticiones, y la joven sin poder evitarlo llevo sus manos a su pelaje para acariciarlo.

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde está Shippo?

\- **¿Estas segura que deseas verlo?** -

-sí, déjame verlo por favor-

El perro la miró por un rato más, como si comprobara que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Después, se separó un poco y abrió lentamente el hocico dejando caer una bola de pelos rojiza

-Inuyasha, te dije que quiero ver a Shippo-

\- **Pero si ahí está, es esa bola de pelos** \- el perro señalo con su nariz.

Kagome se acercó cautelosamente hacia la bola rojiza de cabellos, Inuyasha la miraba atentamente mientras se removía para estar detrás de ella. Con cuidado tomó a la bola de pelos, removiendo el cabello -que en realidad era una peluda cola- dejando a la vista a un pequeño niño, un niño desmayado.

-¿Él es Shippo?

Inuyasha asistió

-¡Es un niño hermoso!- la joven lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Kagome sonrió al sentir a inuyasha restregarse contra su espalda, al parecer el enorme perro estaba celoso.

La joven acarició con delicadeza el rostro del niño, el pequeño abrió los ojos de golpe, la miró con sorpresa y antes de kagome pudiera hablar, Shippo saltó de sus brazos y corrió lejos de ella con la intención de internarse en el bosque pero fue detenido por inuyasha al pisar su cola esponjosa.

-¡suéltame, déjame ir!-

-Espera, no lo sueltes inuyasha- el perro asistió y kagome corrió, Shippo se encogió asustado.

-Eres Shippo, ¿verdad?

El niño continúo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

-Tranquilo, nadie te hará daño – la voz de kagome salió suave y calmada.

\- **No a menos que se te ocurra lastimar a mi señora, porque si es así te devorare.**

Kagome le dirigió una mirada de profundo enfado a inuyasha, este solo le sonrió divertido por la situación.

- **Mi trabajo es protegerte** -

Kagome negó moviendo suavemente la cabeza, suspiró y volvió a sonreír de forma cálida.

-Sabes Shippo, nunca imagine que ese lindo potrillo, al que tanto quiero aprecio, pudiera transformase en humano.- la brisa removió sus cabellos

El niño dejo de temblar y la miró fijamente.

\- También me alegra de sobremanera el ver que estas sano y a salvo.

Kagome se arrodillo junto a él.

-Shippo ¿puedo abrazarte?

-kagome- el pequeño fue liberado y con agilidad salto a los brazos de la chica para enterrar su rostro en su cuello.

Inuyasha disminuyo de tamaño al ver la dulce escena, ahora podía confiar en el pequeño demonio.

.

.

.

-¿Así que tu padre era un demonio zorro?-

-Si

-¿Y murió?

-Sí, los humanos son seres que detestan a los demonios, encuentran uno y solo piensan en acabar con él sin importar si es un demonio que solo busca vivir en paz. Mi padre era uno de ellos, el no atacaba a los humanos es mas en ocasiones los ayudaba pero un día el ejercito de Hakudoshi apareció, mi padre más que nada buscaba protegernos a mi madre y a mí.

-Eso es muy triste- kagome sintió ganas de llorar al ver a Shippo sonreír tristemente- ¿pero porque te transformaste en un potrillo y te escondiste dentro del castillo?

\- Ocupe la forma de un caballo porque son los animales que más cuidan y protegen los humanos, y el vivir solo por mi cuenta sería imposible, apenas soy un cachorro y los demás demonios no dudarían en devorarme.

-…-

-…-

-Shippo y la anciana Kaede ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-Está en la aldea al final de este bosque, la deje ahí para regresar por ti. Pero ¿Kagome cómo es que estas con ese perro tonto?

-Shippo, no seas mal educado e inuyasha suelta a Shippo.- el peli plata que había tomado de la cola al pequeño lo soltó y fulminó con la mirada, el zorro se sobó el trasero por el golpe que se dio contra el suelo.- inuyasha es...ammm… mi… amig

-Soy el sirviente y guardián de kagome, mocoso.

-Ehhh, kagome eso es cierto. ¿Hiciste un contrato con un idiota como él?

Un gruñido de enojo resonó haciendo temblar a Shippo.

-Tranquilo inuyasha.- la joven acarició la peluda oreja blanca, el dueño se tensó un momento y después se relajó moviéndose más hacia la mano que lo acariciaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios.-Shippo si continuas hablándole así a inuyasha me enfadaré contigo.

-Yo… lo siento. ¿Pero en verdad hiciste un contrato con él?

-Sí, bueno eso dice inuyasha. ¿Tú sabes algo relacionado al tema?

-Solo un poco, mi padre me contaba historias de algunos demonios que realizaban contratos para obtener un beneficio en específico o porque eran obligados a hacerlos. Incluso mencionó a algunos que solo los hacían porque estaban agradecidos con su amo y no buscaban mejor manera que esa para demostrar gratitud.

Kagome asistió analizando la información.

-kagome, iremos a donde está la anciana Kaede ¿verdad?

-Sí, inuyasha y yo nos dirigíamos ahí. Y ahora que tu estas aquí será más fácil ya que conoces el camino.

Inuyasha se levantó y aumento su tamaño hasta tener la altura de un caballo, flexionó las patas frente a kagome y la invitó a subir a su lomo, la joven contenta aceptó la invitación, sus pies ya le dolían de tanto caminar. Shippo estaba por subir pero la cola de inuyasha se lo impidió.

-Oye ton…perro porque no me dejas subir.

- **Mi señora puede hacerlo, tú camina.**

Kagome se aferró a inuyasha cuando él se movió e inicio su marcha. Miró a Shippo y le regalo una sonrisa tenue. Ella deseaba que el pequeño subiera, pero sabía que inuyasha estaba enfadado con el pequeño por los insultos que soltó contra él y también que el accedería a dejarlo subir si ella se lo pedía pero sería un pequeño castigo de su parte para que el zorrito aprendiera a no insultar a inuyasha y cuando inuyasha estuviera más calmado intervendría por Shippo.

Shippo sin más opción, siguió a inuyasha.

.

.

Caminaron un poco más, inuyasha la dejó en un claro del bosque luego de verificar que el lugar fuera seguro y se marchó en busca de alimento.

Regresó con un enorme jabalí y kagome le ayudo a cocinarlo, cenaron y charlaron entre ellos. Shippo los miraba sin decir una palabra.

Kagome preocupada por el pequeño dejó a inuyasha continuar con la tarea de morder unos huesos y se sentó junto a Shippo que estaba lejos de la fogata.

-¿Que pasa Shippo? ¿No tienes hambre?

-yo… eto…- se sonrojo y murmuro bajito-si

-Entonces ¿Por qué no comes un poco?-

-No puedo

-¿Porque no?

-Es la presa de inuyasha, mi padre me dijo que no puedo tocar ni una migaja de la presa de otro demonio sin su consentimiento o las consecuencias podrían ser muy malas.

-Pero inuyasha no se enfadó cuando yo tome parte de la carne.

-Eso es diferente

-¿En qué?

-Bueno, algunos demonios dejan a las hembras comer de su presa ya sea por ser parte de la manada o porque desean que una hembra en especial se vuelva su pareja de vida y las cortejan de esa forma.-kagome se sonrojo por lo último.- en tu caso sería porque él tiene un contrato contigo y yo no soy su cachorro o parte de su manada para poder comer algo de carne.

Shippo suspiró cuando su estómago rugió por alimento.

-Oye enano, reacciona rápido.

Ambos volvieron su vista a inuyasha que lanzó un enorme pedazo de carne en su dirección, Shippo reaccionó y saltó atrapando la carne en el aire. Miró el alimento y después a inuyasha.

-Gra…gracias, inuyasha.- una sonrisa de gratitud se vislumbró en su rostro.

El mencionado no contestó solo se limitó a volver junto a la fogata. Kagome que observó todo en silencio sonreía de igual forma hacia inuyasha, revolvió el cabello de Shippo y permaneció a su lado hasta que el terminó de cenar después se acercó al enorme perro que la esperaba para dormir, se recostó sobre el gigantesco cuello entre las enormes patas delanteras.

Shippo tímidamente se arrimó a un metro de ellos, inuyasha soltó un bufido y lo tomó entre sus fauces para dejarlo junto a su pecho.

"Se están volviendo buenos amigos" con ese pensamiento en mente y una sonrisa en el rostro kagome acaricio en el suave pelaje y lentamente se perdía en el mundo de los sueño.

Inuyasha recostó la cabeza en el pasto y miró el cielo adornado de miles de brillantes estrellas, agudizo el oído y presto mucha atención al sonido de la apacible respiración de la hembra que le arrullo hasta caer profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

-Mira kagome hemos llegado- el Shippo corrió por el largo cuerpo de inuyasha y se paró sobre su cabeza mientras apuntaba hacia la aldea que se veía a lo lejos.

30/04/2017

 **Nota:**

 ***En una ocasión vi en un anime (Inuxbokuss) como el chico besaba los pies a la prota, fue una escena que ame tanto, y si no mal recuerdo el besar los pies (en el anime) significaba lealtad. Y se me hizo imposible no escribirlo XD.**

 ** _Hola a todos, muchas gracias por esperar y por leer este capítulo. Sé que me demore mucho en actualizar – y tal vez vuelva a ocurrir_** ** _culpen a la escuela- pero no se preocupen esta historia si tendrá fin. Y lo aseguro porque soy de esas personas que odian mucho que una historia no esté finalizada y justamente una que me haya atrapado._**

 ** _Gracias por sus bellos comentarios y espero poder leer más._**

 ** _Sayonara._**


	12. Capítulo X parte 2

**El dios perro**

Capítulo X

Parte 2

Inuyasha abrió los ojos ante el profundo silencio que nació en el lugar, los sonidos producidos por los pequeños animales se habían apagado de manera abrupta, agudizó el oído y el olfato, buscando al causante de tal ambiente.

La fría brisa removió las ramas de los arboles haciéndolas crujir, movió la cola nervioso al no poder captar nada fuera de lo normal, ningún aroma, ninguna presencia.

Pero podía sentir que lo observaban, gruño muy bajo, de forma casi imperceptible intentando no perturbar el sueño del ser que dormía entre su cuerpo, la advertencia en ese gruñido era muy clara.

El cielo poco a poco se iluminaba, los primeros rayos del sol acariciaban las copas de los árboles, su señora se removió y la rama de un árbol crujió, inuyasha atrajo así él el cuerpo femenino con una de sus patas.

Sus orejas se movieron sobre su cabeza apuntando en todas direcciones, un chillido agudo y ensordecedor rompió el silencio, se enfadó y maldijo al ser que había hecho que su señora despertara.

Mantuvo su agarré sobre ella por un tiempo sin embrago al sentir un pequeño dolor en su pata decidió soltarla, no deseaba hacerla enojar. Aunque su atención estaba en los espesos arboles del bosque pudo verla alejarse unos metros de él por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Inuyasha?- la miró brevemente sin responder, contestarle implicaría perder la concentración y volverse vulnerable ante el enemigo.

Se levantó al sentir como su señora se alejaba de él, si ella no estaba cerca de su cuerpo sería un blanco fácil.

En el aire pudo sentir el olor del miedo procedente de la pequeña humana que protegía, eso le irritó un poco ¿es que acaso ella no podía confiar un poco más en él? Él la protegería no tenía nada que temer, las ramas volvieron a crujir, él mostro sus filosos dientes, el mismo chillido molesto resonó. De entre los arboles vio salir un enorme y asqueroso mono con un solo ojo, su pelaje rojizo cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción del rostro lleno de cicatrices, la furia domino su cuerpo al darse cuenta que se dirigía a su señora, con rapidez colocó su cuerpo sobre ella, ladró y en respuesta el mono aulló enojado, antes de que fuera capaz de escapar, sus colmillos perforaron su cuerpo salpicando todo el lugar con la sangre. El mono intentó escapar y causarle alguna herida, pero ya era tarde, con un movimiento de su cabeza rasgando la carne haciendo brotar más sangre, luego aventó el cadáver lejos de él.

- **Al fin dio la cara, estúpido mono.** – Rio satisfecho con su trabajo y un placer indescriptible lo envolvió al sentir la sangre escurrir de su hocico. Era una lástima que el mono no hubiese dado pelea por un poco más de tiempo.

-Inuyasha- al escuchar su nombre volvió la mirada a la joven humana

- **Mi señora, discúlpeme. No pretendía interrumpir sus sueños, pero esa alimaña tenía que ser destruida antes de que fuera una amenaza a su vida**.- mientras hablaba su cuerpo cambiaba a su forma humana, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro al arrodillarse frente a ella, podía observar la confusión en el rostro femenino.

-Desea algo para comer en especial, puedo conseguir lo que me ordene.-

Inuyasha mantuvo su semblante serio cuando un ligero ronroneo proveniente del estómago de la chica llegó a sus oídos, era algo tierno y gracioso ver a la joven con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

-Fruta estaría bien- la joven desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Enseguida-

Cambio de forma pero no a la de un descomunal perro sino a una más pequeña, acarició con su húmeda nariz la tersa piel de su señora mientras su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro.

.

.

.

Inuyasha salió del lago completamente empapado, en su hocico el pez se sacudía violentamente intentando escapar de su captor, el perro lo ignoró y lo dejó junto a la fruta que había recolectado momentos atrás, se sacudió el exceso de agua y miró atento el lago.

Los peces tímidamente salían de su escondite, inuyasha esperó un poco más y luego saltó, se hundió levemente y salió a la superficie con otro pez entre sus fauces, nadó hasta la orilla dejando al pez junto al primero que yacía muerto sobre el pasto. Satisfecho con su caza inuyasha sacudió su cuerpo, su pelaje se esponjo haciéndolo parecer una nube blanca con patas.

- **Esto debe de ser suficiente-** cerró sus ojos y permitió que las luces lo envolvieran. – Bien es hora de regresar.

Recogió los alimentos y camino guiándose por el aroma de su señora.

Al llegar con ella le entregó a la joven las frutas, su cuerpo se estremeció por la alegría al ver como la joven disfrutaba de lo que él había conseguí para ella. Le entusiasmaba saberse útil para su señora.

Inuyasha sonrió para después mirar su propio desayuno.

-Espera- inuyasha se detuvo con la boca abierta a centímetros del pescado.- ¿vas a comértelo así?

El joven ladeó la cabeza confundido ante la pregunta, era obvio ¿no? O ¿es que acaso a su señora no le gusta la idea de verlo comer?, tal vez no deseaba que él comiera, si era así tendría que tragarse su hambre y deshacerse de los pescados a pesar de que se vieran muy apetitosos.

-Así…crudo- explicó movido las manos.

-Sí, mi señora. A menos que usted desee que no coma, si es así yo pue…-Fue interrumpido dejando aún más confundido.

-No, no es que no desee que comas, es más nunca te pediría que pases hambre.- pudo apreciar como la mirada de la joven se ensombreció sutilmente por la tristeza- Es solo que comerlo crudo, creo que no es del todo, bueno.

Dicho esto la hembra humana se levantó y le pidió el pescado, observó atento sus movimientos y al pez que le fue devuelto luego de estar al fuego largos minutos y del cual despedía un delicioso aroma haciendo que casi se escurriera la saliva de su boca.

Observó a su señora pidiendo permiso con la mirada para dar el primer bocado, tomó la sonrisa que adornaba hermosamente el rostro de la joven como un "adelante, come".

Hincó los dientes y poco le falto para aullar de placer al sentir el exquisito sabor del pescado en sus papilas gustativas.

-Es delicioso- devoraba la carne a grandes mordidas.- extremadamente delicioso.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto. Luego de comer y estar más que satisfecho hasta sentir que su estómago estaba por estallar, se echó al pasto frotándose contra la yerba, su lengua salió de su escondite para tomar un poco de aire fresco, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir después de todo no había peligro cerca y su señora está a su lado.

-InuYasha-

Abrió los ojos de golpe y acudió de inmediato al llamado, sus orejas estaban atentas a la espera de una orden.

-Inuyasha, por favor ayúdame a salir de este bosque – suplicó la joven mientras unía sus manos frente a su pecho y cerraba los ojos.

Inuyasha parpadeo sin entender por qué su señora le suplicaba, ella no tenía que suplicar por nada, simplemente debía darle una orden y el la cumpliría sin chistar.

\- Deseo salir de este bosque para encontrar a mi familia. Ayer nos separamos a causa de los lobos pero yo pienso que lograron escapar, y lo más probable es que estén en alguna aldea cercana.

Su corazón se estrujó, se sintió conmovido al saber que su señora se preocupaba por su familia y sintió un poco de envidia, esas personas eran afortunadas, esperaba que pronto su señora le tuviera el suficiente aprecio como para preocuparse por él.

La miró fijamente y se recostó frente a los pies de kagome.

-Mi señora, si usted me lo ordena yo no puedo oponerme- habló suavemente- como lo he dicho yo soy su fiel sirviente.

Besó los pies de su señora demostrándole y reafirmándole su lealtad hacia ella, él había sido creado para cumplir todos y cada uno de los caprichos y deseos de su amo, únicamente viviría solo y para ella.

-Mi señora- llamó con devoción.

-Deja de llamarme así-inuyasha la vio asombrado y kagome desvió la mirada- yo no soy ninguna princesa o hija de alguna familia noble.

-¿Desea que la llame princesa? o tal vez ¿Ama?- si le dieran a escoger él con gusto la llamaría princesa, era tan hermosa y amable que se lo merecía.

-¡No!, ya te he dicho que no tengo sirviente, y para que quede claro, aun no sé en qué momento hicimos un contrato. Tal vez solo sea una mentira.

Se sintió ofendido, muy ofendido, ¿Cómo podía dudar de él? Él nunca le mentiría, ¿por qué seguía dudando de su palabra?

\- Pero ama kagome yo no le he dicho mentiras, yo soy su sirviente, el más leal y fiel a usted.-

-¡Ahhh!- la joven gritó e inuyasha se asustó ligeramente- está bien haz lo que quieras, solo te pido que me llames por mi nombre, solo dime Kagome.

¿Llamarla por su nombre? No podía, sería muy descortés, el solo era un sirviente.

-Pero eso sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte.

-Por favor solo hazlo o me enfadaré-

Aceptó no muy convencido, pero procuraría llamarla "Mi señora" cuando estuvieran frente a desconocidos.

-Como ordene.

-¿Me ayudaras a salir de este bosque?

-Sí, con gusto.

-Gracias-

Se sorprendió al sentir el cálido cuerpo femenino estrujándolo hasta casi sacarle el aire de sus pulmones, su cola se agitó alegre.

.

.

.

.

.

Dejó de caminar por unos breves instantes. Se agazapó contra el suelo al ver movimiento entre unos arbustos, camino lentamente, unos metros después saltó y atrapó entre sus fauces a un aterrado demonio que ocultaba su verdadera forma con la de un potrillo.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces? suéltalo, no es comida- exclamó asustada su señora.

¿Comida? El no deseaba comerlo, ¿soltarlo? Eso ni pensarlo, ese demonio podía herirla.

-Inuyasha, suéltalo por favor. Es mi amigo. – su cuerpo se estremeció ante el pedido de la joven, ansiando obedecerla. Pero no podía hacerlo, tal vez su señora estuviera siendo engañada por el demonio con forma de caballo, no lo haría, se negaba a soltar al demonio.

El collar de cuentas comenzó a brillar, brillaba por su desobediencia mandando dolorosas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo

-Inuyasha, baja a Shippo, por favor.-

Gruño adolorido, a cada momento el dolor se agrandaba.

- **No lo soltaré, lo mejor es matarlo** **lo… lo mataré si no muestra su verdadera forma.** \- tartamudeó al ver las gruesas lagrimas amontonarse en los bellos ojos chocolate.

 **-Vamos, tonto caballo, tal vez puedas engañar a los humanos, pero no lograras engañarme a mí-** además su nariz no era estúpida como para no poder diferenciar el característico aroma de la especie con la de los demonios. Apretó el agarre de su mandíbula entorno al potrillo- **muestra tu verdadera forma si no deseas morir.** -

-¡INU…-

 **-Ohhh, así que al final si entendiste, bueno ya era hora-**

Suspiró de alivió, matar al demonio pudo haber ocasionado que su señora se entristeciera enormemente y llorará, todo eso era lo que menos deseaba, su objetivo era la satisfacción y alegría de la joven chica.

Arrepentido por su desobediencia y el haberla ignorado recostó su cabeza frente a su señora. Tímidamente se atrevió a acariciar con su hocico la delicada piel, pidiendo silenciosamente su perdón.

Su cola se batió contenta al sentir las caricias de la mujer, eso significaba que no estaba enfadada ¿verdad?

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde está Shippo?

\- **¿Estas segura que deseas verlo?** -

-sí, déjame verlo por favor-

Al asegurarse que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Escupió al pequeño demonio, una bola de pelos cayó al piso.

-Inuyasha, te dije que quiero ver a Shippo-

\- **Pero si ahí está, es esa bola de pelos** -

Su señora inspeccionó minuciosamente desde una distancia prudente a la bola de pelos mientras él se mantenía detrás de ella.

-¿Él es Shippo?- señaló al niño que había aparecido de entre todo el pelo rojizo.

Asistió afirmativamente con la cabeza

-¡Es un niño hermoso!-

Quedó boquiabierto ante las acciones de su señora, el maldito mocoso era abrazado con mucho cariño y amor en tan poco tiempo mientras él que llevaba varios días con ella solo había recibido unas cuantas caricias en sus orejas. Sin poder evitarlo restregó su cabeza contra la suave espalda de su señora, queriendo captar su atención.

El pequeño mocoso saltó de los brazos de su señora y corrió, pero no fue tan rápido porque logró detenerlo a tiempo.

-¡suéltame, déjame ir!- la chillona voz del mocoso le irritó de sobremanera.

-Espera, no lo sueltes inuyasha- movió la cabeza y vio a su señora plantarse frente al pequeñajo.

-Eres Shippo, ¿verdad?

Le disgusto que el tal Shippo se escondiera e ignorara a su ama, estaba pensando seriamente el aplastarlo con su pata.

-Tranquilo, nadie te hará daño –

\- **No a menos que se te ocurra lastimar a mi señora, porque si es así te devorare.**

Amenazó y sonrió traviesamente a su señora cuando esta le miró disgustada por su comentario.

- **Mi trabajo es protegerte** -

Kagome suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Sabes Shippo, nunca imagine que ese lindo potrillo, al que tanto quiero y aprecio, pudiera transformase en humano.-

"¿Ese potrillo ser lindo? Ja, si solo era un caballo flacucho y feo. Yo soy mucho más lindo que él" Pensó un muy ofendido inuyasha en especial por la gran atención que el niño recibía.

\- También me alegra de sobremanera el ver que estas sano y a salvo.

Su señora se arrodillo junto a al mocoso ese.

-Shippo ¿puedo abrazarte?

-kagome-

Soltó al pequeño demonio quien saltó a los brazos de la joven.

Inuyasha disminuyo de tamaño al verlos abrazarse, si su señora confiaba en el mocoso entonces él también lo haría.

.

.

.

Echado a las espaldas de su querida señora escuchaba en silencio la conversación que ella mantenía con el tonto renacuajo con patas.

-Shippo y la anciana Kaede ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-Está en la aldea al final de este bosque, la deje ahí para regresar por ti. Pero ¿Kagome cómo es que estas con ese perro tonto?

Abrió de golpe los ojos ante el insulto que iba dirigido hacia él, sin darle oportunidad al zorrito de reaccionar y caracterizado por su velocidad en un parpadeó ya tenía sujeto al pequeño demonio por la cola mostrándole sus colmillos filosos y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Shippo, no seas mal educado e inuyasha suelta a Shippo.- cumplió con la orden y arrojó al suelo al niño para después regresar a su anterior lugar - inuyasha es...ammm… mi… amig

-Soy el sirviente y guardián de kagome, mocoso.-

-Ehhh, kagome eso es cierto. ¿Hiciste un contrato con un idiota como él?

Un ronco gruñido de enojo se escapó de su cuerpo. Le alegró al ver al renacuajo temblar

-Tranquilo inuyasha.- su enojo se esfumó ante las caricias que esas benditas manos le regalaban, tanto era el placer que sentía, que perdió el hilo de la conversación.

Reaccionó al escuchar su nombre y al ya no sentir esas gloriosas manos en sus orejas.

Por lo que logró escuchar, ahora tendrían que continuar el viaje en compañía del zorrito, una idea bastante desalentadora para él. Sin pensar más aumentó su tamaño para cargar a su señora y para que ella viajara más cómoda. Notó como el mocoso se colgó de su pata con intenciones de subir a su espalda, recordando los insultos lo alejó con un movimiento de su cola.

-Oye ton…perro porque no me dejas subir.-ladró el zorrito enojado.

- **Mi señora puede hacerlo, tú camina.-** Sonrió disfrutando de su pequeña venganza y aún más al escucharlo rezongar mientras lo seguía.

.

.

.

Levantó su mirada de los huesos de jabalí que roía cuando su señora se alejó de él para ir junto al mocoso, los miraba de reojo de vez en cuando mientras continuaba mordisqueando los huesos.

No entendía el comportamiento del pequeño demonio, pensó que pelearía con él por la carne cuando estuviera lista, pero se equivocó el niño no se acercó ni a kagome para pedir un pedazo de carne más sin embargo en todo momento sintió la insistente mirada del pequeño sobre ellos y la comida.

La fogata chispeó un poco, con su mano arrojó el hueso entre unos arbustos, observó la pieza de jabalí que quedaba, volvió la mirada hacia Shippo y su señora y la regresó a la carne.

Suspiró.

-Oye enano, reacciona rápido.

Lanzó la carne al pequeño demonio y este la atrapó en el aire con dificultad.

-Gra…gracias, inuyasha.- Shippo le sonrió con gratitud.

"Esto solo lo hago porque ya estoy lleno y si continuo comiendo quedaré más gordo que un becerro" se dijo mentalmente.

Se acomodó en el suelo para dormir después de haber regresado a su forma perruna de gran tamaño, lamió sus patas mientras esperaba a su señora para dormir. Y cuando ella estuvo entre su peludo cuerpo blanco echó una última mirada al zorrito al verlo dudar de acercarse más lo tomó del cuello con sus colmillos y lo dejó cerca de su cuerpo.

"esto también lo hago porque en las noches hay frio y si este mocoso se enferma, kagome estaría preocupada"

Recostó la cabeza en el verde pasto, admiró las estrellas y la respiración de su señora le arrullo hasta dormir.

 **19/07/17**

 _Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Muchas gracias por esperar. Perdón por solo haber subido el punto de vista de inuyasha sin nada nuevo, pero creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar mi larga desaparición._

 _El siguiente capítulo está en proceso y vendrá con muchas cosas nuevas que creo que ninguna de ustedes se esperaba._

 _me he dado cuenta de que tal vez la historia se alargue un poco más de lo esperado._

 ** _Rinnu:_** _respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, sinceramente no creo devolverle la memoria a Inuyasha. Y kagome si sabrá la verdad sobre" los dos inu"pero habrá que esperar un poco más._

 ** _Ladybug miau:_** _olvide mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior, tu comentario-amenaza me mató de risa, me dio miedo y pavor. **¡¿Qué ocurrió conmigo?! ¡¿Qué sucedió con la edición especial y los mangas de inuyasha?! ¿Acaso morí? ¿Me salvó inuyasha?** por favor no me dejes con la intriga, mátame a mí pero no quemes los mangas._

 _A todos los demás les agradezco de corazón sus comentarios, disculpen si no respondí más._

 _Besos y abrazos._

 _Sayonara._


	13. Capítulo XI

**EL DIOS PERRO**

Capitulo XI

-Mira kagome hemos llegado- Shippo corrió por el largo cuerpo de inuyasha y se paró sobre su cabeza mientras apuntaba hacia la aldea que se veía a lo lejos.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza haciendolo resbalar, el zorrito logró aferrarse a las níveas hebras y fulminó con la mirada al perro, kagome soltó una pequeña risita divertida

- **Estas seguro que es aquí enano.-**

-¡Sí, muy seguro!-

- **Bien, andando.-**

-Espera inuyasha.- lo detuvo kagome antes de que avanzara más.

 **-¿Qué sucede?**

-No puedes ir a la aldea así- kagome señalo su cuerpo.

 **-¿Porque no?-**

-Porque las personas no están acostumbradas a ver perros del tamaño de un caballo, se asustaran y se pondrán como locos e intentaran atacarnos.-

- **Si nos atacan los mataré**.- respondió con simpleza y continúo caminando

-Inuyasha, no puedes ir por ahí matando a las personas.- la pelinegra dio alcance al perro y tiró suavemente del pelaje a modo de regaño.

- **Bien no los mataré, solo les hare sufrir hasta que supliquen su perdón, mi señora.-** una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios.

Kagome suspiró y Shippo negó con la cabeza susurrando lo más bajo posible "perro estúpido".

-Solo, cambia de tamaño.

 **-como ordene.**

Sin perder más tiempo el perro se recostó en el suelo permitiendo a kagome y Shippo bajar de su lomo. Encogió de tamaño manteniendo la inmaculada imagen de un bello y elegante perro blanco, para alivio de la joven los ojos del can cambiaron a un magnifico dorado y las líneas irregulares purpura desaparecieron. Kagome miró a Shippo, el pequeño zorrito también tendría que recurrí a su anterior forma o los aldeanos se espantarían al ver a un niño con cola y patas de zorro aunque para ella esos eran rasgos de lo más adorables.

Luego de que todo estuviera en orden y al gusto de la chica, se encaminaron rumbo a la aldea. Pasaron los largos y extensos campos de arroz siendo bañados por los cálidos rayos solares que hacían brillar las aguas, las personas los miraban brevemente para después volver a enfocarse en su trabajo.

Kagome admiró maravillada el bello paisaje que sus ojos contemplaban, se entretuvo un poco admirando a los pececillos de colores desde el puente de madera y se permitió unos minutos para observar el pueblo junto al enorme castillo a espaldas del primero.

Se detuvieron en el centro de la aldea mirando a la gente ir y venir de un lado a otro, más al percatarse estos de la presencia de extraños detuvieron sus actividades para mirarlos atentamente.

Inuyasha no se despegaba ni un poco de ella, mirando amenazante a todo ser o cosa que se moviera gruñendo ligeramente, Shippo caminaba tranquilo a su lado.

Los aldeanos murmuraban y señalaban a inuyasha que no dejaba de fulminarlos con la mirada mostrando los colmillos, a pesar de todo inuyasha continuaba sobresaliendo por su altura que era muy poco frecuente en los perros.

La joven acarició la cabeza del canino y este se relajó ligeramente.

-Disculpe- kagome se dirigió a una señora que cargaba un cesto lleno de fruta y al darse cuenta que la joven le hablaba a ella, la señora brincó ligeramente desviando la mirada, ignorándola.

"Que grosera" pensó kagome.

Intentó de nuevo con otra mujer ahora una más joven pero la reacción fue similar a la anterior.

-Disculpen- kagome habló ahora para todos a su alrededor- me gustaría saber si hace unos días una señora de avanzada edad llego a esta aldea, se llama Kaede, hace poco nos separamos pero…

-¿Acaso tú eres la hija de esa señora?-

-mmm… podría decirse que si-

-¿se separaron en el gran bosque?- cuestionó un hombre corpulento recargado en una mesa de madera.

-sí, exactamente una manada de lobos nos atacó y nos tuvimos que separar-

Un incómodo silencio cubrió el lugar, todos miraban a kagome con ojos críticos, tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo normal, los cuchicheos no tardaron en aparecer y en llegar a oídos de la joven.

 _-Debemos llamar a la señora Sango y al monje Miroku._

 _\- No seas tonta ellos no están, salieron del castillo hace unos días._

 _-Es imposible que sea la hija de Kaede._

 _-Nadie ha sido capaz de sobrevivir en ese bosque por más de un día._

 _\- Debe ser un demonio que está usando la forma de la joven_

 _-Sí, seguramente es un monstruo intentando engañarnos-_

"¿Un monstruo? ¿Qué acaso esta gente está demente?... lo mejor será salir de aquí rápido" se dijo mentalmente Kagome.

-Por favor solo deseo saber dónde se encuentra la señora Kaede.- kagome dio un paso para acercarse más a la multitud pero esta se alejó asustada.- necesito reunirme con ella.

Kagome no era capaz de entender del todo lo que ocurría, hasta hace unos momentos intentaba entablar una conversación con los aldeanos y de un segundo a otro se encontraba siendo derribada por inuyasha. Cayó al suelo con inuyasha cubriéndola con su cuerpo, protegiéndola del inmenso bumerán que ahora regresaba girando en el aire, a las manos de su dueña.

-¡señorita sango, que buena suerte, estamos salvados!- exclamaron con mucho entusiasmo jóvenes y adultos.

Shippo se encabrito aterrado.

Inuyasha aumentó su tamaño mirando con ferocidad a la mujer que sostenía el bumerán, las pupilas zafiro brillaban por el enojo, roncos rugidos se formaban desde lo más profundo de su garganta, con rapidez, las líneas purpura se dibujaban a los lados de su hocico y a cada gruñido lucía las grandes hileras de colmillos.

Aterrorizados hombres, mujeres y niños miraban al gran canino.

-¡Todos busquen refugio, el estar cerca puede ser muy peligroso!- la joven gritó a viva voz alertando a los espectadores que sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron en busca de un lugar seguro.

-Ohhh pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí- una jovial voz se escuchó y pergaminos fueron lanzados desde la multitud que huía despavorida. Los pergaminos llegaron hasta el cuerpo del pequeño demonio desmayándolo al instante y al cuerpo de inuyasha haciéndolo enfadar aún más.- una cría de zorros demonios y un Inugami… esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-Shippo- kagome aun aturdida por el golpe observó todo desde el suelo, debajo de inuyasha.

- **Malditos humanos ¿cómo se atreven?** ¡ **LOS MATARÉ!-** las garras se clavaron en piso creando grandes surcos de tierra.

Todo el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció, inuyasha está preparado para arremeter sin piedad, dispuesto a cumplir sus palabras.

-¡INUYASHA, NO LOS ATAQUES!- la orden llegó hasta inuyasha a tiempo, impidiendo que saltara contra la mujer y el hombre pelinegro. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y apretaba los colmillos con fuerza. El collar brillaba ligeramente. Kagome se levantó con más confianza al ver que era obedecida fue por Shippo sosteniéndolo en sus brazos y se posicionó frente al can, dándole la espalda al enemigo, inuyasha se espantó ante esto más su expresión no lo demostró.- ¡cambia de tamaño, en este instante!-

Inuyasha echó hacia atrás las orejas, guardo silencio, un poco renuente cumplió la orden y sin perder tiempo corrió junto a la joven, gruñendo a sus atacantes, todos y cada uno de los cabellos que cubrían el lomo del Inugami se crisparon dándole un aspecto mucho más amenazador.

-Es una pena que tengamos que matar a tan hermosa señorita- El hombre pelinegro suspiró.- Pero no podemos permitir que el amo del Inugami quede exento de castigo ni qué demonios perturben la paz, Estas lista mi amada Sango.- las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaron pero movió la cabeza en un mudo acuerdo.

Inuyasha los miró desafiante.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-INUKAG-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Hakudoshi miraba completamente enfadado su castillo, su magnífico castillo se había visto reducido hasta la mitad de lo que solía ser hace unos cuantos días atrás, justo antes del ataque del enemigo.

Le hervía la sangre del solo recordar como este fue destruido en cuestión de minutos, el palacio había sido su máximo orgullo había sido la viva imagen de lo poderoso e indestructible que alguna vez llego a ser. Aunque ahora también parecía reflejarlo, demostraba a gritos lo débil y vulnerable que era. Demostraba como toda su época de esplendor se desmoronaba con rapidez

La mitad del castillo había sido salvada, mientras que la otra mitad se había vuelto tablas carbonizadas que en esos momentos eran recogidas por una parte de los sirvientes, las murallas también cedieron dejando cúmulos de piedras alrededor. La otra parte de la servidumbre se encargaba de curar a los soldados heridos o en su caso, de darles sepultura.

Inspeccionó con la mirada sus alrededores en busca de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki desaparecía por largas horas así que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que esta podría estar haciendo, esa maldita mujer charlatana, ella le había prometido un sirviente, uno obediente, leal y poderoso, uno que sería capaz de destruir a sus enemigos, pero la estúpida mujer fallo arrastrándolo a él con su fracaso.

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por su rostro cubierto por vendas, no solo había perdido gran parte de su castillo sino que también le habían arrebatado un ojo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante la voz de la mujer charlatana. Le permitió pasar y Tsubaki lo saludo con una reverencia.

-¿Dónde diablos habías estado mujer?- No le permitió responder- Parece ser que has estado perdiendo mi valioso tiempo jugando por ahí.

-Se equivoca amo Hakudoshi, he estado trabajando en él plan del que le hable. Además de que me complace infórmale que obtendrá al tan ansiado Inugami que deseaba.

Hakudoshi la miró interesado, haciendo un ademan con la mano la incitó a hablar.

-Ha tardado más que el anterior porque en este utilice un ritual muy distinto al anterior.

\- ¿Qué rayos tiene este de diferente?

-En el primero solo se usó un perro, lo enterramos y dejamos morir.- comentó fríamente, sin ningún rastro de remordimiento- Pero en este el proceso es un poco más complejo, consiste en una lucha a muerte, encerrar a muchos más perros y dejarlos comerse entre ellos con el único fin de obtener a un sobreviviente, un ganador. Que por supuesto se convertirá en su nuevo sirviente.

-Te vez muy feliz. – Hizo una pausa para proseguir con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su rostro- ¿acaso ha habido un ganador?

-Como se esperaba de usted mi señor, es tan astuto que nada se le pasa por desapercibido…

-Ahórrate tus halagos y continúa con el tema.

Tsubaki lo maldijo en su mente, respiró profundamente para proseguir.

-Como usted ha dicho, ha habido un ganador, resultó ser un perro negro bastante agresivo, según me informaron fue el causante de la muerte de un bebé y dos niños al igual que fue el asesino de múltiples enemigos en el campo de batalla.- La mujer sonrió con emoción.

Hakudoshi arqueó una ceja ante esto.

-¿Eso es algo bueno?-

-Por supuesto que sí, usted desea derrotar a los que interfieran en su camino ¿no es así?- Hakudoshi respondió con un movimiento de cabeza- y estos son los más destructivos, arrasará con todo a su paso.

-Todo se escucha muy bien Tsubaki, pero que me asegura que no volveré a ser atraicionado por este maldito Inugami, porque por si no le recuerdas el ultimo me arrancó un ojo.

-Yo se lo puedo asegurar mi señor, para estar segura de que en esta ocasión no habrá más errores he pasado gran parte de mi tiempo en ese lugar verificando que todo marchara bien.

-¿Cuánto falta para acabar con el tonto ritual y obtener a mi sirviente?

-Cuando usted lo desee, todos los preparativos están completados.

.

.

.

Hakudoshi siguió a Tsubaki por un largo tramo hasta llegar a un viejo y enorme almacén.

Pergaminos fueron retirados y la puerta de la bodega se abrió con un agudo chirrido.

Rayos de luz se colaron, iluminando la madera del piso cubierta de sangre, habían marcas de rasguños aquí y allá, huesos triturados, también había pedazos de pellejo con gusanos danzando de forma grotesca, gozando de su alimento.

Un olor putrefacto hizo que los guardias cubrieran su nariz sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos podían sentir claramente el hediondo olor. Una silueta rehuyó de la brillante luz, buscando refugio entre las sombras.

-Tu- Tsubaki señalo a un guardia que se sobresaltó un poco- Ve y saca al perro de ahí.

-Si, como usted ordene.

El guardia avanzó con cautela al inicio, mirando el lugar, sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo de pies a cabeza y sin poder sopórtalo más entró con rapidez para sacar al animal de forma rápida y así ahorrarle más martirio a su pobre olfato, pero al hacerlo el perro negro saltó a su cuello rompiéndolo en el acto.

Sin inmutarse por los demás guardias, el perro comió la carne del cuello, relamiéndose el hocico, quitando rastros de sangre.

Tsubaki bufó enojada, los guardias eran tan inútiles, lanzó un conjuro y el perro quedó inmovilizado sobre su víctima.

-¡Dejen de jugar y dense prisa!-

Los guardias la miraron asustados pero al ver el enojo en el rostro de su amo hizo que reaccionaran.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Tsubaki, dejaron el cuerpo inmóvil del perro atado con gruesas cuerdas sobre un altar de piedra. El animal no dejaba de emitir roncos gruñidos que hacían erizar la piel de los pobres guardias. La mujer sin inmutarse colocó en un recipiente de meta trozos de carbón ardiente, posteriormente vertió polvo amarillento que al instante al entrar en contacto con el carbón, creo una enorme nube de humo que envolvió el lugar.

Recitando palabras en otro idioma Tsubaki le indicó a Hakudoshi acercarse.

-Deberá cortarle la cabeza mi señor- Explicó la sacerdotisa y entregó una espada, el filo estaba bañado en una sustancia verdosa.

El hombre sin esperar más, le echó un ligero vistazo al perro, alzó la espada y la dejó caer sonriendo al escuchar un débil gemido y el crujir de los huesos del cuello.

Con rapidez la sacerdotisa se acercó, cortó algunos cabellos del lomo del animal y se los entregó a Hakudoshi.

Una brillante luz resplandeció y el sonido de un trueno resonó, el viento azotó con furia barriendo las hojas y el polvo del lugar, Hakudoshi tuvo que cubrir su rostro, el viento movió de forma violenta los ropajes y el cabello de las personas presente y después de un minuto, todo fue calma.

La luz se desvaneció y frente a Hakudoshi, arrodillado a sus pies permanecía quieto un hombre pelinegro con vestimentas moradas.

Hakudoshi movió los dedos de las manos sorprendido, bajo la mirada al sentir un objeto pesado en la mano. Miró a Tsubaki quien solo se limitó a sonreírle.

Un medallón de plata había aparecido donde anterior mente se encontraban los cabellos del perro, inscripciones adornaban las orillas y en medio la figura de un perro enseñado los colmillos, justo de bajo un nombre escrito con kanjis.

-Naraku-Leyó Hakudoshi y el nombrado alzó el rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inuyasha cayó al suelo después de haber recibido el impactó del gigantesco bumerán, ahogó el gemido lastimero que quería escapar de su garganta, ese golpe le había roto una de sus costillas. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a cubrir a kagome.

Habían estado esquivando los ataques alejándose a tiempo para evitarlos, miró a la joven esperando sus órdenes.

Aprovechando la distracción, el monje arrojó más pergamino, inuyasha no lo notó pero kagome si, empujó al Inugami pero un pergamino le tocó creándole un intenso ardor en el hombro, kagome logró zafarlo pero la sensación no parecía querer desaparecer. Sin poder hacer más inuyasha le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio al humano.

Kagome se abrazó al cuello del perro, había intentado hacer que la pareja parara de atacarlos, de hacerles saber que no eran una amenaza y que solo buscaba a una persona muy importante para ella. Pero había sido ignorada.

-Inuyasha- Susurró en el oído del Inugami, miró al asustado Shippo que hacía poco había reaccionado y después al cuerpo magullado del bello animal. No le gustaba la idea pero tendría que dejar que Inuyasha atacara para poder escapar o pronto estarían muertos.- Inuyasha, atácalos pero no los mates.

-Como ordene mi señora.- El Inugami sacudió su cuerpo y la chica lo soltó.

Sango estaba por atacar para impedir el cambio de tamaño, si había sido difícil el dañar al Inugami a pesar de que no se defendiera, ahora sería mucho más complicado. Teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía libertad para devolver los ataques no quería imaginar cómo acabarían si este era del tamaño de una cabaña o más.

-¡Deténganse, no les hagan daño!- Gritó una joven de hermosos y bellos ropajes, que era obvio que tenían un alto costo. Alguien de la realeza sin lugar a dudas. Camino seguida de un grupo de guardias hasta llegar al campo de batalla. Miroku y sango detuvieron sus ataques.

Inuyasha permaneció quieto por la interrupción.

-Mi señora será necesario que se aleje y nos deje encargarnos de estos demonios. Podría ser muy peligroso para usted si permanece aquí.

-¿Qué no escucharon? Bajen las armas en este momento.

-Pero…-Miroku estaba por replicar pero la mirada de enojo fue suficiente para que cerrara la boca, lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte.

-Sí, mi señora.-

Miroku y Sango se alejaron caminando lentamente.

Inuyasha ladró con enojo.

-¡ **Cobardes adonde creen que van!** \- su cola se movía violentamente de un lado a otro- **Regresen, malditos.**

 **-** Inuyasha, ¡Siéntate!- El collar de cuentas brillo intensamente, posteriormente se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo al chocar contra la tierra. El Inugami yacía sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros de forma rígida, kagome se acercó a él.- No debes de buscar pelea cuando ellos ya se calmaron. ¡Deja de mirarlos y mírame a mi cuando te hablo!, sé que te di permiso para atacar pero eso ya no tiene importancia cuando ellos se han retirado y han dejado de hacernos daño.

Era curioso el ver como el gigantesco y poderoso Inugami, que momentos atrás parecía una bestia sedienta de sangre. Se intimidaba solo con las palabras de una delgada chica humana, como si ella fuera ahora la verdadera criatura sanguinaria y no él.

Inuyasha inclinó sus orejas hacia atrás ante la bronca que estaba recibiendo, hizo su mejor cara de cachorro desvalido para después echarse a los pies de su ama.

-ni lo pienses, ese rostro no func...- kagome detuvo sus palabras, no podía enojarse con inuyasha, él la había estado protegiendo, recibiendo incontables golpes que eran para ella, no era justo continuar regañándolo, suspiró, ese rostro era tan tierno que se había vuelto su debilidad. Abrió los brazos, el Inugami captó la indirecta y frotó el hocico contra el cuerpo femenino. Kagome le mimo brevemente.- Solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar.

Shippo tiró suavemente de las prendas de la chica

\- ¿estás bien?- El pequeño la observaba con gran preocupación, sus ojitos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas que retenía. Estaba asustado y no era para menos, habían estado a punto de morir de no ser por la joven que había llegado.

-Sí, estoy bien Shippo- kagome lo levantó del suelo para estrujarlo con cariño entre sus brazos.

La recién llegada observaban en silencio divertida y enternecida toda la interacción entre los tres seres.

Inuyasha miró a la joven frente a él con desconfianza, cuando la desconocida avanzó él se interpuso entre ella y kagome. Ante el extraño comportamiento del perro, kagome dejó a Shippo en el suelo y se giró en dirección a donde el Inugami observaba.

-Kagome- Los ojos castaños de la mujer resplandecieron al pronunciar el nombre.

-¿Rin?- la pelinegra jadeó con sorpresa- ¡RIN!

Ambas chicas saltaron de alegría, corrieron y al estar una frente a la otra se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto te he extrañado, kagome- se separaron levemente, Rin limpió con su pulgar la traviesa lagrima que descendía por la mejilla de su prima creando un camino húmedo por donde pasaba.

-Yo también te extrañe.

-C-creí que habías muerto en el ataque. Cuando desperté todos estaban muertos, la aldea destruida y tus padres. Lo siento- El labio femenino tembló.- Debí de haberte buscado.

-Ya no importa- kagome tragó con dificultad sintiendo un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole respirar y pasar saliva. El hablar sobre su familia todavía era algo muy difícil para ella. Sonrió para animar a Rin.-Ya no importa. Pero ahora tendrás que soportarme y te será muy difícil deshacerte de mí.

Ambas chicas se miraron y sin poder evitarlo rieron, rieron hasta que el aire les hacía falta y sus estómagos dolían.

Las risas cesaron y Rin miró detrás de la espalda de su prima.

-kagome ¿quiénes son ellos?- Rin señaló a inuyasha y Shippo

-Son mis amigos. Shippo e inuyasha.- Presentó señalando a cada uno de ellos.

Rin hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias por cuidar de Kagome.-

Shippo se sonrojo y le brindo una tímida sonrisa. Inuyasha permaneció con el semblante inmutable.

\- kagome, vayamos al castillo- Rin tiró de la mano de su prima suavemente.

-¿Al castillo? ¿Por qué?- kagome agitó la cabeza e intento liberar su mano del agarre, era tonto, alguien como ella sería echada a patas y más aún si se enteraban que fue una sirvienta.- No puedo.

-Claro que si puedes, Yo vivo ahí y eres por supuesto bienvenida.- Exclamó con alegría, sin entender del todo el nerviosismo de la chica.- Mi esposo no se enfadara, es más estará encantado de conocerte.

-Rin, lo siento pero no puedo-logró zafar su mano y se alejó hasta estar al lado de la cabeza de inuyasha- Me encantaría aceptar tu invitación pero he venido hasta aquí para encontrar a la anciana Kaede, es muy importante para mí el saber cómo se encuentra.

-¿Kaede?...- pronuncio mirando al cielo sin notar la afirmación de kagome. Contempló las nubes por unos segundo y después saltó llena de emoción, aplaudió brevemente, posteriormente acortó la distancia-sin tomar en cuenta el gruñido de advertencia- para tomar entre sus manos las de kagome. - con más razón vamos, ella está en el castillo.

-¿de verdad?- kagome la miro incrédula.

-sí, ella aceptó ser mi dama de compañía. Mi esposo no estuvo del todo de acuerdo al inicio alegando que buscaría a una con "educación y estatus", pero al final logré convencerlo- La pelinegra hizo una pausa, respiró y continuó con alegría difícilmente contenida- Es una persona encantadora, aunque la he notado muy triste, ahora entiendo la razón, ella también te extrañaba.

\- ¿E-ella está bien?- Su prima asistió frenéticamente con la cabeza- Por favor Rin, llévame con ella.

-Por supuesto.

Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar y frotó su cabeza contra el cuerpo de kagome.

 **-Sube kagome yo te llevaré, debes de estar exhausta.**

-¿puedo subir también?-

\- ¿Ehhh?- tanto kagome como los guardias quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de su joven señora.

-Pero, Rin yo creo que lo mejor que regreses con junto a tus guardias. Ellos están esperando por ti—

-No, yo quiero ir con ustedes. –Rin hizo un puchero- se ve más divertido. Por favor kagome.

Nerviosa kagome rascó su cabeza y miró a inuyasha quien se limitó a suspirar, no le hacía gracia el permitir que otra persona además de ella y Shippo subiera a su espalda pero al parecer no tenía otra opción.

-Claro, inuyasha está de acuerdo también-

Rin sonrió y pegó brinquitos en su lugar, los sirvientes que la acompañaban la ayudaron a subir un tanto desconfiado del enorme perro.

-Esto es fantástico y su cabello es muy suave. Por favor inuyasha llevamos al castillo.

El Inugami ignoró las palabras de Rin ya que no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Inuyasha al castillo- habló kagome suavemente en su oreja.

- **Como ordene mi señora.-** inuyasha emprendió la caminata rumbo al majestuoso castillo.

Las demás personas y guardias que habían llegado en compañía de Rin los siguieron, atentos a los movimientos del perro blanco.

-Es más cómodo que un caballo- Rin cubrió su boca avergonzada por sus palabras- Lo siento, no planeaba ofenderlo.

El perro continuo caminando sin decir nada, Shippo rio al ver el enojo del Inugami ante el comentario y kagome le regaló unas caricias para calmarlo, las cuales hicieron efecto inmediato.

Decir que los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del castillo, se asombraron al ver al gigantesco perro acercarse lentamente, sería decir muy poco, prácticamente todos temblaban de miedo -hasta al punto de ensuciar sus ropas interiores- sin saber cómo actuar y casi se desmayan al ver a su señora llegar montada en el enorme perro junto a otra mujer.

-Abran las puertas- Exclamó o prácticamente gritó de alegría, palmeó suavemente el lomo de inuyasha- Son mis amigos.

Con la boca abierta de asombro, los guardias permitieron el paso al Inugami y compañía.

 ** _05/09/17_**

 ** _Hola a todos, después de un largo y maldito bloque mental, al fin he conseguido acabar con este capítulo._**

 ** _¿Alguien se esperaba la aparición de Rin, Sango, Miroku o NARAKU?_**

 ** _¿No? ¿Nadie?_**

 ** _Coméntenme que les pareció este capítulo y si les ha gustado._**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…. Sayonara_**


	14. Capítulo XII

**EL DIOS PERRO**

CAPÍTULO XII

-Mira kagome hemos llegado- Inuyasha cerró los ojos, el chillido de emoción del zorrito fue tan agudo que sintió una punzada de dolor. Como venganza sacudió la cabeza, fue una lástima que el pequeño zorro no cayera al suelo.

Le parecía tonto no poder pasearse frente a las personas del tamaño que fuera de su antojo, pero si su señora lo ordenaba no podía ir en contra de ella, la palabra de la chica era una ley que se tenía que respetar.

Luego de caminar por un largo rato junto a kagome y el zorro convertido en caballo, llegaron al centro de la aldea. No le gustó ni un poco la mirada que los aldeanos les dirigían, el impulso de morderlos para que dejaran de mirarlos de forma hostil era muy fuerte, pero tenía que contenerse, decepcionar a su ama no estaba dentro de sus planes, así que tuvo que conformarse con estar muy cerca de ella, gruñir y enseñar los colmillos para intimidar, sonrió al ver que esto último funcionaba en muchos.

Al tener un oído muy sensible podía captar todas las palabras maliciosas que eran susurradas sobre su señora, le enojaba bastante no poder callarlos, mira que tener el atrevimiento de llamar monstruo a su ama, tantos olores y personas alrededor le ponían nervioso, deseaba con ansias salir de ese lugar.

Dejó de gruñir para levantar la cabeza y parar las orejas al percibir el sonido de algo cortar el aire, miró hacia la derecha, un gran objeto de color crema se aproximaba volando a gran velocidad en su dirección, sin dudarlo empujó a su señora quien cayó al suelo, pudo cubrirla con su cuerpo a tiempo, recibiendo de lleno la fuerza del golpe.

No pudo escuchar los gritos de júbilo de los humanos al ver a sus salvadores llegar, ni los relinchidos de terror de Shippo, la furia que crecía en su interior se lo impedía e inconscientemente revirtió su transformación, lo único que tenía en mente era destrozar a la humana que había lanzado el ataque, eso era hasta que se le sumó un nuevo objetivo al captar entre la multitud que huía al hombre que lanzó esos malditos papeles que le causaron un gran dolor.

- **Malditos humanos ¿cómo se atreven?** ¡ **LOS MATARÉ!-** Ladró con furia enterrando las garras en piso, creando grandes surcos de tierra. Sus músculos se tensaron preparándose para acometer.

-¡INUYASHA, NO LOS ATAQUES!- Entre la espesa neblina en la que se encontraba su mente las palabras de su señora lo detuvieron, sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba reacio a obedecer, en su cuello justo donde el collar de cuentas descansaba empezaba a sentir punzadas de dolor.- ¡Cambia de tamaño, en este instante!-

Dobló las orejas plegándolas a su cráneo, lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los estúpidos humanos y dejó que su cuerpo fuera envuelto por las pequeñas luces, luego corrió hasta estar lo más cerca posible de kagome, gruño roncamente y crispó el pelaje de su lomo para parecer mucho más amenazador.

-Es una pena que tengamos que matar a tan hermosa señorita- El hombre pelinegro suspiró.

Inuyasha rio mentalmente a escuchar esas palabras, ese humano era en verdad muy estúpido por pensar que lograría derrotarlo, porque solo muerto lograrían dañar a su señora.

\- Pero no podemos permitir que el amo del Inugami quede exento de castigo ni qué demonios perturben la paz, Estas lista mi amada Sango.- las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaron pero movió la cabeza en un mudo acuerdo.

Inuyasha los miró desafiante.

.

.

.

El Inugami cayó al suelo después de haber recibido el impactó del gigantesco bumerán, ahogó el gemido lastimero que quería escapar de su garganta, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le había roto una de sus costillas. Sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró a cubrir a su señora.

Había esquivado múltiples ataques y protegido a kagome al recibir los que iban dirigidos a ella, a pesar de que su ama había intentado razonar con los humanos nada funcionaba. En un momento se distrajo al mirar a su señora esperando su orden para atacar, el enemigo al verlo distraído atacó, su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente por el dolor, cuando este paso miró con profundo odio al hombre.

Se tranquilizó ligeramente al sentir a su señora aferrarse a su cuello.

-Inuyasha- Tembló al escuchar a la joven susurrar su nombre en su oreja. Se relamió el hocico ansioso, sabiendo cuales serían las próximas ordenes.- Inuyasha, atácalos pero no los mates.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al recibir la orden, sonrió burlonamente a los humanos que le veían fijamente, muy pronto ellos desearían morir para dejar de sentir todo el dolor que les iba a provocar.

- **Como ordene mi señora**.- agitó suavemente su cuerpo para que la joven lo dejara libre, esta capto el mensaje y se alejó hasta estar detrás de su cuerpo, que velozmente incrementaba su tamaño.

-¡Deténganse, no les hagan daño!- Gritó una humana seguida de varios hombres vestidos de forma extraña.

Sus oponentes detuvieron los ataques que estaban por ser dirigidos a él.

A regañadientes tuvo que mantenerse en su lugar, no sería nada divertido atacar cuando sus enemigos estaban distraídos, él deseaba ver el terror en sus rostros al clavar sus colmillos justo en la yugular.

Escuchó en silencio la conversación hasta que vio como sus presas se iban del campo de batalla.

Sin contenerse ladró con enojo.

-¡ **Cobardes adonde creen que van!** \- su cola se movía violentamente de un lado a otro, no iba a permitir que su diversión se escapara así como si nada, los humanos tendrían que pagar muy caro por sus acciones.- **Regresen, malditos.**

 **-** Inuyasha, ¡Siéntate!- antes de que su mente pudiera reaccionar a la voz de su señora, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Gimoteó en su interior, recibir el regaño de su ama no era algo que le encantara, miró con odio a la pareja humana que continuaba alejándose, todo era culpa de esos miserables. .- No debes de buscar pelea cuando ellos ya se calmaron. ¡Deja de mirarlos y mírame a mi cuando te hablo!, sé que te di permiso para atacar pero eso ya no tiene importancia cuando ellos se han retirado y han dejado de hacernos daño.

Inclinó sus orejas e hizo su mejor cara de cachorro desamparado para después echarse a los pies de su ama, no le importaba suplicar, haría todo con tal de obtener el perdón de su señora.

-Ni lo pienses, ese rostro no func...- Feliz frotó su hocico contra el suave cuerpo de su señora cuando ella abrió sus brazos, perdonándolo.- Solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar.

La dulce mirada de la chica dejó de estar en el cuándo el pequeño renacuajo con patas tiró levemente de los ropajes femeninos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- El pequeño la observaba con gran preocupación.-Sí, estoy bien Shippo- kagome lo levantó del suelo para estrujarlo con cariño entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada y observó a la joven frente a él con desconfianza, cuando la desconocida avanzó él se interpuso entre ella y kagome. Por su aroma se dio cuenta que la recién llegada estaba embarazada.

-Kagome- Los ojos castaños de la mujer resplandecieron al pronunciar el nombre.

-¿Rin?- la pelinegra jadeó con sorpresa- ¡RIN!

Inuyasha gimió mentalmente de nuevo, ¿porque tenían que continuar apareciendo más personas que solo le quitarían la atención de su querida señora?, suficiente tenía con el molesto zorro.

Lamentándose en su interior continuó viendo y escuchando a las jóvenes mujeres.

Después de un largo rato Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar, su señora al fin se reuniría con su ser querido, miró el castillo que aún se encontraba lejos, la joven no soportaría caminar esa larga distancia por lo cual frotó su cabeza contra el cuerpo de kagome.

 **-Sube kagome yo te llevaré, debes de estar exhausta.**

-¿Puedo subir también?-

Aunque no lo demostró no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la pregunta de la mujer, no le hacía gracia que otra persona se subiera en él además de su señora y el mocoso, pero no pudo negarse, esa humana era importante para kagome así que también tenía que cuidarla y más aún al saber que estaba preñada, suspiró, solo lo hacía por kagome y nadie más.

-Esto es fantástico y su cabello es muy suave. Por favor inuyasha llevamos al castillo.-

Ignoró las palabras de la tonta humana, suficiente había hecho con dejarla subir a su lomo y la única que podía darle ordenes era su señora.

-Inuyasha al castillo- la hermosa voz de su señora fue un maravilloso calmante para sus muy alterados nervios.

- **Como ordene mi señora.-** sin perder tiempo emprendió la caminata

.

.

.

Después de la impactante entrada muchos sirvientes corrieron a recibir a la esposa de su señor, saludando afectuosamente a la mujer y tratando con respeto a los invitados.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippo fueron guiados al interior del castillo que al estar frente a el era mucho más majestuoso que de lejos.

-Rin, ¿Dónde está la anciana Kaede?- preguntó kagome sin poder esperar un segundo más para reencontrarse con la mujer que se había vuelto en pocos meses en alguien muy especial e importante para su vida, la quería como si fuera su segunda madre.

-Debe estar en mi habitación o lo más probable es que este en la cocina, le he dicho que no es necesario pero insiste en ayudar.- kagome iba pronunciar algo pero fue silenciada cuando Rin le puso su dedo índice en los labios.- iremos a la sala y le diré a uno de los guardias que la llame.- ¡Esto tiene que ser una sorpresa!-

Sin poder decir nada kagome fue arrastrada por largos pasillos seguida por Shippo e Inuyasha siempre cerca de ella.

Pararon ante una puerta, el guardia que la custodiaba hizo una reverencia, Rin sonrió y la devolvió con una breve inclinación de cabeza. Al posar su vista en ellos la mirada del guardia se volvió recelosa.

-Por favor llama a Kaede y pídele que traiga té y algunos bocadillos.-

El guardia asistió, hizo nuevamente una reverencia a Rin y se alejó por el pasillo contrario por donde ellos habían llegado.

-Pasa- Rin emocionada prácticamente la empujó dentro.

El lugar era magnífico y kagome se imaginó que todas las demás habitaciones serian igual de sublimes que esta, en el centro de la habitación sobre el tatami se hallaba una mesa de roble y a cada lado de ella unos mullidos cojines, en las paredes decorándolas colgaban pinturas de flores de sakura, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par dejando ver el jardín lleno de las flores más bellas de diversos colores y con un aroma exquisito que a pesar de estar lejos podían olerlo al ser arrastrado por el viento.

Se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa, Rin frente a kagome, el pequeño Shippo recibió una mirada de enojo por parte de inuyasha cuando lo vio sentado sobre las piernas de kagome, gruñendo se conformó con recostarse detrás de la chica, aprovechando de que no sería visto se tomó la tarea de comenzar a limpiar sus heridas y la sangre seca con su lengua.

-¿Dónde te quedaras? Kagome. Kaede me platicó que el lugar donde vivían fue destruido.- preguntó la joven manteniendo la alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo aún no lo sé. Tal vez podamos pedir alojamiento en algún lugar del pueblo.-

-¿Qué te parece quedarte aquí en el castillo?-

-Gracias Rin, nos quedaremos solo unos días- kagome vio como la sonrisa alegre de su prima desaparecía.

-No. kagome no quiero que solo permanezcan unos días. Yo quiero que te quedes a vivir aquí.-

-Rin no puedo hacer eso.-

-Por favor, me haría muy feliz si te quedaras aquí.-

Kagome lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Puedo quedarme pero solo si trabajó con los demás sirvientes.-

Inuyasha sorprendido dejó lo que estaba haciendo para levantarse rápidamente importándole poco el dolor causado por su movimiento brusco, miró a kagome y después a Rin.

- **Yo trabajaré por mi señora** \- los ojos dorados brillaron, el rostro de Rin se sonrojo tenuemente al recordar el mismo brillo que tanto amaba en los ojos de su esposo cuando este se planteaba una nueva meta.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha y no es necesario que lo hagas- fijó su mirada en su prima- kagome no puedo permitir que trabajes, eres mi familia, hemos crecido juntas y te considero mi hermana, además tú y tu familia me cuidaron por mucho tiempo sin pedirme nada a cambio, ahora es mi turno para cuidar de ti.

-Pero Rin no puedo solo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, tu esposo puede enfadarse.-

-No se enfadará, le he hablado de mi familia y de lo mucho que los ame, así que sabrá cuán feliz me siento por habernos reencontrado y lo feliz que estaré si vives aquí. El me ama y sé que no haría nada que me hiciera sentir triste como sería el no permitir que te quedes.-

-Está bien, me quedaré.- kagome suspiró derrotada más sonrió ante el grito de alegría que lanzó Rin.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Cuando Kaede venga te mostraré tus habitaciones.-

Inuyasha bufó rolando los ojos al ver el nuevo ataque de emoción de la joven, más tranquilo regresó a su lugar anterior. Sus orejas se movieron al captar el sonido de alguien acercándose y levantó la mirada al igual que las mujeres cuando la puerta corrediza se movió hacia la derecha.

Una anciana, llevando una charola de madera llena de bocadillos y tazas de barro para el té, apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

El cuerpo de inuyasha se estremeció por el aborrecimiento que le atravesó al verla. Sentía que conocía a esa mujer pero no lograba recordar de donde o porque la aborrecía.

-Señora Rin la próxima vez, avíseme si saldrá, estaba tan preocupada por… usted.- la anciana levanto la mirada y al posarla en la joven acompañante de su señora, el sonido de la vasija al chocar con el suelo no tardó en llenar el lugar. Con los ojos desorbitados, Kaede alzó su temblorosa mano hacia Kagome, temía que fuera una ilusión que en cualquier segundo se esfumara en el aire.

La chica se levantó y cuidando de no pisar los fragmentos filosos, se lanzó hacia Kaede y enlazó sus brazos entorno a la anciana, aferrándose a ella.

-Kagome- Kaede tardó un poco en devolver el abrazo- mi niña estas a salvo. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que sigas con vida!-

-¿Estas herida?- Kaede alejó de su cuerpo a kagome para examinarla en busca de heridas. No encontró ninguna pero si algunos rasguños-¿Co…cómo sobreviviste?-

-Con ayuda.- se abrazaron de nuevo y algunas lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon de sus ojos, aferrándose la una a la otra, sintiendo como por fin la gran opresión en sus corazones desaparecía, permitiéndoles respirar con tranquilidad. - Con mucha ayuda de Inuyasha y Shippo.

Al soltarse ambas mujeres se sentaron en los cojines bajo la atenta mirada del Inugami y las felices de Rin y Shippo.

-¡Anciana Kaede!- Shippo saltó y fue atrapado por una muy sorprendida Kaede.

-¿Shippo?-

-sí, soy yo. La extrañe mucho anciana Kaede-

-Yo también te extrañe Shippo- la mujer abrazó al zorrito y dejó que este permaneciera sentado en sus piernas. Después miró a kagome confundida.

-¿Inuyasha? Pero él está muer…-

-No, yo hablo de él.- kagome señalo al perro -Inuyasha ven-

El Inugami obedeció y se sentó justo al lado de la chica.

-Él es…-

-Se equivoca, al principio lo creí pero es imposible. Inuyasha te presentó a la anciana Kaede-

Kaede acercó la mano con la intención acariciarlo pero se detuvo, inuyasha había dejado al descubierto los colmillos.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Sucede algo?

El perro movió la cabeza negando. Kagome sonrió y continúo hablando.

-Inuyasha me salvó la vida en el bosque cuando nos separamos.

-Se parece mucho al del castillo, podría ser el mismo.-

-No, no lo es.-

-Pero tiene las mismas características.-

Kagome sonrió débilmente

-También lo noté, mas no puede ser él, como le he dicho es imposible.

-Kagome, hay muchas posibilidades de que lo sea, en especial porque el amo Hakudoshi intentaba…-

-¡NO ES ÉL!- el grito de la joven fue tan inesperado para todos los presentes que saltaron sorprendidos, el Inugami buscando proteger de cualquier peligro a su señora, envolvió su cuerpo entorno a la joven y gruño ferozmente a la anciana.

Kagome también se sorprendió, gritar no había sido su intención pero su mente se nubló al pensar en el inuyasha que había sido su mejor amigo y al que tuvo que matar con sus propias manos, era difícil para ella habla de él y su familia. El gruñido amenazante la hizo reaccionar así como la cálida lengua del perro acariciar su mejilla limpiando el rastro de una traicionera y solitaria lagrima.

Acarició la mandíbula de inuyasha y enterró el rostro en el suave pelaje, el aroma del Inugami relajó su cuerpo y mente, respiro profundo y jaló el cuerpo del animal hacia ella.

El perro terminó recostado en las piernas de kagome, con su cabeza cerca del vientre femenino mientras ella enterraba los dedos en el blanco pelaje.

-Perdóneme anciana Kaede, no quería gritarle pero no deseo hablar o recordar sobre lo ocurrido en el castillo.- la chica no levantó el rostro, se sentía avergonzada por su reacción.

-No tienes que disculparte pequeña, en primer lugar no debí de insistir en el tema más aun sabiendo cuán importante era él para ti. -

El silencio reino sobre el lugar y sin explicación para Kaede y Rin hermosas luces violetas aparecieron en la habitación flotando hasta cubrir por completo el cuerpo del perro. Kaede no se sorprendió completamente cuando en el lugar del perro apareció un joven y apuesto hombre.

El haber visto de nuevo al perro blanco le había confirmado que el ritual había sido completado con éxito más aun al haber visto el cadáver del perro en el castillo de Hakudoshi y el haber escuchado todos los datos relevantes del ritual.

El mismo color de ojos, el mismo tamaño y color de pelaje, la postura elegante y la sobreprotección a kagome, sabía que todo esto no podía ser solo coincidencias. Pero no lograba comprender cómo o porque estaba con kagome, se suponía que él debía de volverse un fiel sirviente de su antiguo señor.

Su intentó de decirle toda la verdad a la joven chica fue en vano, tendría que esperar un poco más para hablar con kagome, pero no podría dejar que pasara bastante tiempo ya que era posible que su antiguo señor tuviera otros planes en las manos y estaba completamente segura que les afectaría.

Hakudoshi había planeado destruir las tierras del sur, lugar donde residía el terrateniente que debilitó su poder y venció a sus tropas cuando intento conquistar esas tierras. El título del terrateniente más poderoso había pasado a ser del gran Sesshomaru, amo y señor de las tierras del sur, tierras que también eran conocidas con el nombre de Minato.

Lugar actual donde ella y Kagome se encontraban.

Ahora en su forma humana, Inuyasha atrapó la cintura de kagome y la acercó a su cuerpo. Mirando amenazadoramente a Kaede.

"Era de esperarse, tal vez no me recuerde pero yo fui la que lo llevo ante sus torturadores y he hecho sentir mal a kagome, será difícil que confié en mi" se dijo mentalmente Kaede

-Te aseguro completamente que no es mi deseo dañar a kagome o dañarte a ti.-

Inuyasha la ignoró para dirigirse a Rin que estaba absolutamente sorprendida por la aparición de tal apuesto joven que se parecía mucho a su esposo Sesshomaru.

-¿Podría llevarnos a nuestras habitaciones?-

-Eeh, claro, claro. Kaede, kagome y sus amigos vivirá a partir de ahora en el castillo- Kaede sonrió por tan magnifica noticia –así que acompáñenos para mostrarles sus habitaciones.-

-Con gusto, señora Rin.

.

.

Después de caminar un rato, kagome olvidó lo sucedido y conversó animadamente con Rin y Kaede.

-¡¿Estas embarazada?!- Preguntó sorprendida al recibir la noticia de su prima.

-Sí, sesshomaru esta tan feliz que ha ordenado realizar los preparativos para la fiesta que tendrá lugar en unos 10 días en el pueblo.-

-Felicidades Rin, me alegra tanto saber que tu sueño de tener tu propia familia se esté volviendo realidad.- Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron.

-Ahora solo falta que el tuyo se haga realidad y si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en buscarme- Susurró Rin en el oído de su prima.

Al separarse, Kaede llamó la atención de kagome y señalo el interior de la habitación de la cual con anterioridad había deslizado la puerta.

-Esta es tuya kagome, desde aquí puedes observar el estanque donde hay muchos peces de colores.-

Kagome había acertado, la habitación era sencilla, pero igual de magnifica que la primera en la que estuvo. Una mesa de roble junto a la pared con un par de cojines, los futones doblados sobre una repisa de madera y el tatami cubriendo casi por completo la superficie del suelo

-La habitación de inuyasha esta después de cruzar este pasillo a la izquierda.- mencionó Kaede ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del peliplata.

-¿Por qué esta tan lejos la de Inuyasha?- preguntó kagome tomando la mano de inuyasha para tranquilizarlo.-

-Las habitaciones de este pasillo están siendo usadas como almacén.- Respondió Rin en lugar de Kaede.

-Rin-

-¿Sí?-

-Yo compartiré habitación con inuyasha- Aunque solo habían sido unas noches, ella ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de paz y seguridad que le embargaba al dormir sobre inuyasha y no estaba dispuesta a perder tal sensación.

Rin se sorprendió un poco y después una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro.

-Si así lo deseas por mí no hay problema.

-Anciana Kaede, ¿puedo dormir en su habitación?- A Shippo le gustaba pasar tiempo con kagome pero viendo el humor que se traía el perro, lo mejor era dormir en otro lugar hasta que kagome lograra domarlo o no podría asegurar su propia seguridad si por error insultaba al Inugami.

-Claro que si Shippo.-

El zorrito ante tal respuesta suspiro aliviado.

-Antes de ir a dormir, lo mejor sería que tomen un baño para que puedan estar más relajados. Enviaré a una sirvienta para que los guie a las aguas termales mientras tanto Kaede y yo iremos a pedir comida para que cenen. Así que esperen aquí un poco.- Dicho esto ambas mujeres se marcharon y no mucho tiempo después fueron por ellos.

.

.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippo fueron guiados por una joven sirvienta a las aguas termales del castillo.

El lugar era hermoso, grandes rocas alrededor y parte de ellas cubiertas por un poco de vegetación, a los lados de la entrada resguardándola, estaban dos esculturas de perros feroces.

-Pueden relajarse, nadie vendrá a molestarlos, al ser esta del uso exclusivo del amo y mi señora Rin. Si desean algo pueden jalar esa cuerda- señalo una cuerda de colores que caía del techo- y enseguida vendremos a atenderlos, dejaré algunas prendas aquí en esta cesta para que usen al terminar.

-Gracias.-

-Con su permiso- haciendo una breve reverencia la sirvienta se marchó.

Al verla marchar Shippo sonrió y sin contenerse más se deshizo de su vestimenta y corrió feliz al agua. Inuyasha miró brevemente a Shippo y después centro su atención en Kagome, la chica le sonrió.

Kagome recogió la ropa de Shippo y la dejó en otra cesta cerca de la entrada del lugar, sonrojada al sentir la atenta mirada de Inuyasha, comenzó a desvestirse, al terminar tímidamente cubrió sus pechos con su brazo.

-Deberías de tomar un baño también Inuyasha.

-Yo… si, si como usted diga.-

Cuando Inuyasha terminó de sacarse su ropa, Kagome ya se encontraba en el agua salpicando con esta a Shippo a modo de juego.

Kagome sintió su rostro enrojecer al ver a un desnudo Inuyasha entrando a la terma, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se desvió a la parte sur del cuerpo de su sirviente, algo que no podía evitar ya que era el primer baño que tomaba junto a Inuyasha. No tenía con quien compararlo pero podía asegurar que Inuyasha le ganaría a cualquier otro hombre.

Regañándose mentalmente por pensar en cosas pervertidas, Kagome llamó a Inuyasha, el peli plata de inmediato se acercó a ella.

-Siéntate aquí.- señalo la saliente de la pared de rocas.

Al sentarse con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo cubierto por el agua, Inuyasha observó maravillado los pechos de su señora que estaban muy cerca de su rostro, las puntas rosadas erguidas y apetecibles casi podían rozar sus labios, pero se decepcionó cuando estas se alejaron.

Kagome fue por uno de los cubos de madera que estaban cerca de la orilla y regresó, inuyasha sintió su rostro caliente al tener otra vez en su rostro los montes de carne y se sobresaltó al sentir un chorro de agua tibia caer sobre su cabeza, pero al sentir las manos de Kagome en su cabeza lavando su cabello cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones.

Con un nuevo chorro de agua en su cabeza, abrió los ojos.

Kagome se abrazó enredando sus brazos en el cuello del hombre, para inuyasha la sensación de piel contra piel le hizo suspirar de placer, y buscando profundizar las sensaciones, envolvió la cintura femenina acercándola a su cuerpo. Sintiendo que el cosquilleo en su estómago aumentaba.

-ka…kagome- el nombre de su señora brotó de sus labios al sentir como la chica apretaba el abrazo y besaba su mejilla.

-Gracias Inuyasha, me has salvado la vida varias veces y me has ayudado a encontrar a Kaede, muchas gracias.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer- murmuró besando el cuello femenino.

\- Creo…creo que ya es hora de volver- la chica se alejó con el rostro sonrojado, había disfrutado bastante estar aprisionada por los fuertes brazos de inuyasha y sentir aquel agradable cosquilleo en su estómago al rosar su cuerpo contra el del Inugami pero ese beso en el cuello le hizo sentir un cúmulo de sensaciones que posiblemente su cuerpo no lograría soportar.

Inuyasha asistió atontado por la bella imagen de su señora desnuda frente a sus ojos, usando solamente el collar de oro, muestra indiscutible de su contrato con ella.

-Shippo- el pequeño nadó hacia kagome y poco después salieron del lugar rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Shippo había visto en silencio toda la escena que esos dos compartieron, verlos interactuar así cariñosos entre ellos, le recordó a sus padres y lo mucho que ellos se amaban, razón por la cual decidió no interrumpirlos.

El perro tonto no era el ser que más le agradara y si por él fuera no dejaría que se acercara a la chica, pero había visto como el perro trataba a kagome y como trataba a los demás, la diferencia era muy grande y la chica era la que recibía un muy buen trató. Algo que le alegraba y agradecía, kagome se lo merecía.

Una idea un tanto descabellada rondaba su cabeza: Inuyasha podría estar enamorado de kagome o sentía un gran amor hacia ella que irremediablemente lo dejaría en ese estado. No había conocido o visto a ningún demonio que hubiera hecho un pacto como el que inuyasha tenía con kagome, pero podía asegurar que ningún demonio por más agradecido que estuviera con su amo se comportaría de la misma forma que como lo hacía inuyasha.

Además podía asegurar que el olor de ese perro era parecido al que kagome traía en sus ropas en incontables ocasiones cuando lo iba a visitar al establo, algo imposible y que lo confundía ya que kagome le había comentado que la primera vez que había conocido a inuyasha fue en el bosque, frustrado el zorrito revolvió sus cabellos y paró al recordar la extraña conversación que tuvo kagome con Kaede. Lo mejor sería hablar con la anciana Kaede tal vez ella pudiera ayudarle a entender y aclarar sus ideas.

.

.

A medida de que iba amaneciendo la habitación se iluminaba, a causa de esto inuyasha fue el primero en despertar, cuidando de no golpear su cabeza contra el techo de madera, bostezó dejando a la vista sus poderosos colmillos y su lengua ligeramente doblada.

Observó la habitación y fijó su vista en el futon vacío esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad y después bajo la mirada a su pata izquierda que estaba pegada a su pecho, creando así el espacio suficiente para que un humano pudiera dormir cómodamente, lugar donde se hallaba kagome.

Su señora no había dudado en buscar la comodidad, calidez y protección que su cuerpo brindaba para dormir a su lado, ignorando por completo las suaves y bellas telas del futon rosa. Ante tales pensamientos su cola se movió suave pero constantemente de un lado a otro demostrando su felicidad.

Un suspiro relajado escapó de los labios de kagome, pasó distraídamente la mano por el pelaje de inuyasha antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada atenta del perro, sin sentirse incomoda por tan insistente mirada, kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Inuyasha.-

- **Buenos días, mi se…-** la mirada de falso enojo de la mujer le hizo darse cuenta de su error – **buenos días, kagome.**

Se quedaron unos minutos así, hasta que kagome decidió levantarse y abrir las puertas corredizas que daban vista al estanque.

Alguien llamó del otro lado de la puerta principal, kagome estaba por ir a atender pero inuyasha ya en su forma humana, se le adelantó.

-¡Buenos días!, he traído el desayuno para la joven kagome y su acompañante- la joven pronunció las palabras nerviosa. El hombre frente a ella era muy guapo.

Kagome desde su lugar podía ver que se trataba de una joven muchacha de piel ligeramente morena, el cabello negro atado con un listón amarrillo, le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Yo se lo entregaré.- respondió fríamente inuyasha y sin más cerró la puerta.

La chica miro sorprendida la puerta cerrada. Antes de alejarse pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer enfadada.

-¡Inuyasha no debes de ser grosero!-

.

.

Al llegar a la cocina, la chica refunfuñaba en voz baja por lo que recibió miradas de extrañeza por parte de sus compañeras ya que antes de salir la joven estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Que te sucede Eri?- preguntó una joven de cabello rizado y color negro, la mejor amiga de la joven.- Yuka, ¿crees que haya sido rechazada de nuevo por Hojo?- lo ultimó lo susurró al oído de su compañera.

-Puede ser, esta sería la ¿sexta o la séptima?... deberías de darte por vencida Eri, ¿no crees Ayumi?-

La mencionada se limitó a levantar los hombros.

-¡No tiene nada que ver con Hojo!- Eri se acercó enojada a ellas, haciéndolas retroceder intimidadas.

-¿Entonces porque estas así?- preguntó Ayumi sonriendo forzadamente.

-Porque cuando fui a llevar el desayuno a la alcoba de la hermana de nuestra Señora Rin, un joven muy apuesto apareció, lástima que fue todo un grosero. ¡Cerró la puerta en mi cara!-

-Ese debe ser el sirviente de la señorita kagome, ten cuidado con él, escuche decir a los aldeanos cuando fui hoy al pueblo que es un demonio.- le advirtió Yuka con mirada seria.

.

.

.

.

Luego de desayunar kagome decidió tomar un paseo y así conocer el lugar que se volvería su hogar de ahora en adelante. Caminó por un largo tiempo por los pasillos junto a inuyasha. En el camino saludo a Kaede y a Shippo, el pequeño se unió a ellos y ahora iba sobre el lomo del perro, el cual solo gruño una vez y continúo sin decirle nada al zorrito.

Al llegar al inmenso jardín vio a lo lejos a Rin, se contuvo de llamarla al ver a un hombre acercarse a ella para abrazarla por detrás, kagome supuso que ese apuesto hombre se trataba del esposo de su prima. Observó como el hombre besaba los cabellos de su prima y acariciaba con amor su vientre. Después de un corto beso en los labios, la pareja se tomó de la mano y pasearon por el jardín. Deteniéndose por momentos solo para besar los labios de su pareja.

Kagome contemplo la dulce escena con envidia, su prima no solamente vivía con grandes lujos, sino que había encontrado a un buen hombre, un hombre que se podía notar que amaba tanto y dentro de poco tendrían un nuevo integrante en su pequeña familia.

Con la tristeza apoderándose de su cuerpo, bajó la mirada y decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a su habitación. En el camino reflexionó sobre su vida, específicamente sobre su futuro.

Ella era unos años mayor que Rin. Ya tenía la edad que muchas de las jóvenes temían y se horrorizaban al pensar en llegar a ella estando solas, sin pareja. La edad límite en que las jóvenes podían contraer matrimonio o permanecer solas por el resto de sus días si no podían casarse.

-Ya es momento de buscar una pareja.- musitó en voz baja kagome apretando la madera de la puerta de su habitación.-Lo siento inuyasha, pero necesito estar sola por unos momentos.

 **-¿Kagome?-** el perro la miró confundido.

-No entres inuyasha, no hasta que yo te lo permita-

 **-Pero quiero estar contigo, kagome.-**

-Es una orden Inuyasha- La puerta se cerró y el collar en el cuello del perro brillo al hacer el intento de entrar.

Resignado el perro fue a tumbarse en una esquina lejana del pasillo.

-Inuyasha- Shippo se bajó del lomo del Inugami y se sentó frente a él.

 **-¿Qué quieres enano?-** musitó irritado el Inugami al no poder estar en la habitación con su señora cuando esta estaba triste.

-¿Vas a permitir que kagome busque pareja?-

 **-Sí, si Kagome es feliz.-**

Shippo se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué haremos cuando kagome encuentre pareja y se case?-

 **-Nada, permaneceremos a su lado como hasta ahora.-**

-Pero y si su esposo le prohíbe vernos. Kagome lo hará porque tendrá que obedecerlo en todo.- inuyasha fijó su completa atención en Shippo ante estas palabras.-Además cuando kagome tenga a sus hijos se olvidara de nosotros.-

 **-Kagome nunca haría algo como eso.-** Inuyasha no pudo contenerse y le gruño.

-Pero y si lo hace. Yo no quiero alejarme de kagome-

 **\- En todo caso, si algo parecido ocurre nos desharemos del idiota, cuidaremos de los cachorros junto a kagome y asunto arreglado.**

-No seas tonto perro, kagome nos odiaría porque nos desharíamos de la persona de la cual estuviera enamorada.-

Inuyasha quedo sin palabras

 **-Tienes razón. Shippo.-**

-Por supuesto que la tengo. ¿Qué haremos entonces?-

 **-No podemos permitir que kagome encuentre pareja.-**

-Entonces lo impedirás.-

 **-Sí, y tú me ayudaras-**

Inuyasha posó una pata sobre la cabeza de Shippo. Y acercándolo a él, comenzaron a planear sus siguientes pasos, Shippo asistió con aprobación a todas las palabras del Inugami. Nadie lograría arrebatarles a kagome y solamente confiarían en ellos dos para evitar a toda costa que kagome consiguiera pareja.

24/01/2018

 _ **Hola a todos, después de muchos siglos regreso de entre las sombras para dejarles este nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Mi escusa por estar tanto tiempo sin publicar capitulo es como siempre la escuela, sus tontas tareas, proyectos y los molestos exámenes.**_

 _ **La parte de las aguas termales fue mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo –muy atrasado- para ustedes, ¿les gustó? 7w7 esperó que sí.**_

 _ **¿Esperaban que Rin estuviera embarazada? Ese sesshomaru no perdió el tiempo 7w7**_

 _ **¿Creen que los planes de Inuyasha y Shippo funcionen? O ¿el tonto de Hakudoshi atacara antes y les arruinara todo?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y por tan hermosos comentarios, todos me hicieron sonreír y me alegra bastante que les guste este fanfic.**_

 _ **No puedo creer que una historia que creí solo duraría un par de capítulos se haya vuelto si de extensa pero todo fue gracias a ustedes.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Sayonara.**_


	15. Capítulo XIII

**EL DIOS PERRO**

 **Capítulo XIII**

Shippo e Inuyasha planearon todo, acordaron no hablar con nadie sobre sus planes, era un secreto entre los dos y nadie ni por ningún motivo se tenía que enterar de nada, pactaron actuar con normalidad para no levantar sospecha alguna de lo que tramaban. No estaba entre sus planes entregar a kagome sin antes dar batalla. Kagome era muy valiosa y merecía estar con un hombre digno de ella.

Rin que regresaba de su agradable paseo con su esposo, se extrañó al ver a los amigos de kagome discutiendo entre ellos en susurros tan concentrados que no la notaron llegar, ni irse, momentos después de hablar con su prima.

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro, esos dos planeaban algo pero ella no intervendría, podría ser que lo que esos dos tanto discutían fuera divertido y si ella podía ayudar, lo haría con mucho gusto, porque estaba completamente segura que todo estaba relacionado con kagome y su reciente charla para encontrar una pareja.

Tarareó una canción mientras repartía suaves caricias a su vientre y marchó a sus aposentos dispuesta a tomar una agradable siesta.

Esa noche Kagome fue capaz de conocer al esposo de Rin en persona, durante la cena Rin los presentó. Sesshomaru a simple vista podría parecer una persona fría y sin emociones pero viéndolo interactuar con su prima, kagome se dio cuenta que no era así. Físicamente, Sesshomaru tenía un gran parecido a Inuyasha en su forma humana, compartían el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, la diferencia radicaba en la altura y el tono de piel. Pero a pesar de todo, ese hombre era la encarnación de la belleza misma y no había de olvidar lo inteligente que era.

Kagome avergonzada al percatarse de que había mirado por largo rato a su cuñado, hasta el punto de que él dejara de comer para verla a los ojos, desvió la vista hasta posarla en el Inugami.

Inuyasha comía a su lado en completo silencio, en su hocico una sonrisa lobuna aparecía cada cierto tiempo y Shippo por su parte estaba más alegre de lo normal como si alguna de sus travesuras hubiera sido exitosa. Algo raro en opinión de kagome pero con un ligero movimiento de hombros decidió ignorarlos.

-Rin me ha hablado de que vivirán en el castillo- la suave voz masculina lleno la habitación.

Kagome dejó de comer al escuchar las palabras del amo y señor del castillo.

-Sí, espero que no sea una molestia para usted, señor sesshomaru.-

-No tienes que ser formal, puedes llamarme sesshomaru después de todo ahora somos familia- el hombre miró a kagome dejando su bebida en la mesa- para mí no es ningún problema que vivan aquí, si Rin es feliz con ello entonces no tengo nada que objetar.

-Gracias, Señ… Sesshomaru. Procuraremos no ser una molestia.-Sesshomaru sonrió satisfecho por las palabras de kagome y después miró en silencio al Inugami, al darse cuenta de esto kagome agregó- No tiene que preocuparse por Inuyasha, no le hará daño a nadie y solamente hará lo que yo le diga.

Rin decidió intervenir en ese momento para convencer a su marido de las palabras de su prima.

-Inuyasha es un demonio muy agradable y amable, por lo que he podido apreciar solamente desea proteger y servir a kagome, no es ningún peligro, cariño.- Rin acarició el brazo de su marido para obtener la completa atención de su esposo y sonrió divertida al recordar algo.- ¡Es verdad!, Kagome me ha hablado de que desea encontrar una pareja. ¡Debemos de ayudarla, Sesshomaru!-

Kagome estuvo a punto de escupir la bebida al escuchar las palabras de su prima, se sonrojo furiosamente e intentó ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza que la embargaba. Inuyasha y Shippo dejaron de comer para prestar total atención a la plática.

-A mí me pareció una magnífica idea y se me ocurrió que tal vez podrías presentarle a todos los jóvenes de familias nobles. –

-¡Rin, eso no es necesario!- Kagome gimió desesperada por ir hasta el lugar de su prima y tomarla de cuello para hacerla callar.

-Claro que si lo es kagome, podrías encontrar a un muy buen pretendiente-

-Sí, pero yo no me sentiría cómoda. Yo no provengo de una familia noble y ni si quiera sé como debería de comportarme frente a personas de un rango tan importante, además no quisiera con mi imprudencia causar algún problema.-

-¡Pero kagome!, ¡Sesshomaru dile algo!- Rin giró el rostro para mirar a su esposo y pedir ayuda.

-Sí, kagome no está de acuerdo no podemos obligarla, Rin.- La joven hizo un mueca de enfado y Sesshomaru al verla la atrajo hacia él y le depositó un beso en frente- Vamos no te enfades. Puedes ayudar a kagome de otra forma solo piensa en otra idea.

-Bien, pensaré en algo más- Masculló enfurruñada clavando sus palillos en la comida frente a ella.

Al finalizar la cena Rin y Sesshomaru se despidieron y marcharon a sus aposentos, en el camino el hombre trato de calmar el enfado de su esposa, el embarazo la había dejado muy inestable emocionalmente, en un momento era puras sonrisas y al siguiente se enfadaba por cosas sin sentido. Y el como buen esposo tenía que lidiar con esos drásticos cambios de humor, valientemente.

Shippo regresó a la habitación de Kaede a descansar, Kagome decidió tomar un baño antes de dormir, Inuyasha la acompaño y espero fuera de las termas.

Luego de su refrescante baño caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de kagome, la joven se adelantó para abrirle la puerta a Inuyasha, más no contó con que el perro pasara de largo, fuera hasta un rincón del pasillo, diera varias vueltas en círculos y disponerse a dormir en ese sitio.

Confundida, kagome se alejó del marco de la puerta y se arrodilló frente al perro.

-Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no entras?-

- **Me ordenaste por la mañana que no entre… mi señora** \- Murmuró el Inugami para después recostar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-¡Oh!, lo había olvidado. Lo siento.- Kagome se sintió una tonta por olvidar eso y más aún al percibir la tristeza en inuyasha.- Vamos inuyasha, ahora ya tienes mi permiso para entrar.

El Inugami la observó un largo rato como si dudara de sus palabras, posteriormente asistió y se levantó, titubeó al entrar y miró de nuevo a los ojos a kagome, la chica le sonrió. Una vez dentro inuyasha aumentó su tamaño y dejó a la joven buscar refugio en su cuerpo.

El Inugami suspiró tranquilo, había temido ya no poder volver a entrar a la habitación de kagome y dormir solo en ese frío pasillo donde no podía estar rodeado del delicioso aroma de su señora.

Su cola inicio un baile, moviéndose inquieta aquí y allá, por la felicidad que le embargaba al tener cerca de sí mismo el frágil cuerpo de su humana favorita.

.

.

.

Pasaron algunos días, en los cuales Rin tuvo una idea que le pareció brillante y requería de la ayuda de su esposo.

Los aldeanos fueron llamados al castillo para escuchar un anuncio por parte de su señor sesshomaru, sorprendiendo a muchos ya que su señor no daba anuncios en persona a menos de que fueran de suma importancia. En el cual se aclaraba que los extranjeros que llegaron días atrás y que sostuvieron una pelea con dos de sus mejores guerreros, no eran una amenaza sino todo lo contrario, eran invitados de honor, familia y amigos de su señora Rin, por lo que se les solicitaba dejar el miedo de lado, tratarlos con cordialidad y ser respetuosos con ellos.

Ante esta noticia la aldea entera respiró tranquila, habían temido que ese monstruoso perro regresara a atacar y destruir la aldea completa.

Resuelto ese problema, Rin se sentía más a gusto con la idea de pasear por la aldea con kagome y aprovechar la oportunidad para que la chica conociera a su posible pareja.

Así que al siguiente día del aviso real, Rin procuró vestir a su prima con las mejores y más bellas ropas que había encontrado en su armario, afirmando con la cabeza en señal de aprobación cuando consideró que su prima se veía más hermosa.

Kagome, ataviada de esos finos ropajes, en compañía de Rin, Kaede, Shippo y por supuesto inuyasha, salieron del castillo para pasar la tarde en la aldea. La escolta ordenada por sesshomaru para proteger a su esposa se mantenía a una distancia prudente pero alerta ante cualquier señal de peligro que pudiera dañar a su señora Rin.

Como habían acordado esa mañana mientras kagome era embellecida, Shippo e inuyasha caminaban flanqueando ambos lados de la joven, poniendo en práctica su punto más importante: No dejar, ni por ningún motivo, sola a kagome con un hombre, de su plan para así evitar que kagome se empareje con algún idiota, zopenco y bobo humano.

Ignorando todo lo que esos dos planeaban, Kagome disfrutó del paseo, la primera vez, no había apreciar cada detalle del pueblo por estar preocupada por la anciana Kaede, ahora más relajada podía notar que la aldea rebozaba de vida, jóvenes y adultos iban de un lado a otro ocupados realizando algún trabajo, los niños jugaban y reían cerca de sus padres o de sus hogares.

A comparación de su llegada ahora, ya no recibía miradas recelosas ni escuchaba los cuchicheos ofensivos hacia su persona y sus amigos. Ahora atraían la atención de todos, recibían sonrisas, halagos y algunos regalos.

Los hombres jóvenes miraban embelesados a kagome, nunca había visto a una joven tan hermosa desde la llegada de su señora Rin pero eran una lástima que ella ya estuviera casada con el señor sesshomaru. Así que si tenían algo de suerte alguno de ellos podría ser ganador del amor de tan linda jovencita y como extra había que mencionar la cómoda posición social, matarían dos pájaros con una sola piedra. Muchos se sintieron entusiasmados ante la idea.

Inuyasha irritado por el pestilente aroma que desprendían los hombres, gruñía y fulminaba con la mirada a todos, mas era ignorado por ellos. Rin mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción ante las reacciones del Inugami, miró a su prima que apreciaba un collar de plata, pensando que tal vez todo esto solo era una pérdida de tiempo, kagome ya tenía cerca de ella a una potencial pareja que se podía notar a leguas de distancia el amor especial que tenía por ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la joven se diera cuenta.

Por el momento dejaría que todo siguiera su curso y se divertiría acosta del enfado y celos del Inugami. Rin se acercó a su prima, miró de reojo a Inuyasha y después a su alrededor hasta detenerla en un lugar determinado

-Kagome, mira ese de ahí es guapo, hablemos con él - Kagome dirigió su mirada donde su prima indicaba para evaluar al joven, negó con la cabeza.-. O que te parece aquel- Rin señalo a un joven castaño que cargaba leña.

-Rin-murmuró avergonzada kagome cuando el joven señalado pasó a su lado y las miró. Quería mucho a su prima y apreciaba mucho su ayuda pero… inhaló profundo y habló cerca del oído de su compañera -¿Acaso no se podrá celoso o enojado Sesshomaru por estar acá conmigo examinando que hombre es más guapo que otro?

-Claro que no, Sesshomaru sabe que lo amo profundamente, además aunque el crea que no lo sepa, tengo conocimiento de que ha ordenado a la escolta "explicarle" a cualquiera que se me acerque con segundas intenciones, que soy una mujer casada.- Rin tomó de la mano a kagome- Vamos por allá, tenemos que hacer que todos los jóvenes te miren y caigan rendidos a tus pies por tu gran belleza.

Inuyasha tuvo que controlar los deseos de gruñir a Rin y sus estúpidos comentarios, no necesitaba que más idiotas humanos se deleitaran con la bella imagen de su señora porque si antes era hermosa ahora lo era mucho más.

Vio a un muchacho avanzar hacia kagome, corrió y empujó con su cuerpo el del humano, disminuyo la velocidad y trotó para dar alcance a su señora.

Un grupo de niños que corrían por el lugar sin prestar atención a su entorno, chocó con kagome, una niña fue la que cayó al suelo por el impacto, kagome se apresuró a levantarla al verla llorar, sacudió la ropa de la niña quitando el polvo adherido a la tela.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, discúlpame, no era mi intención lastimarte.-

Los niños se acercaron para ver cómo se encontraba su compañera de juegos más al ver a Rin cerca de kagome, no pudieron evitar gritar sorprendidos.

-¡Es la princesa Rin! ¡Mayu tonta, discúlpate con la amiga de la señora Rin!-

La niña miró a las mujeres frente a ella y rompió a llorar amargamente. Su madre le había dicho que nunca debía de acercarse a la princesa Rin, al Señor Sesshomaru o alguna persona de la realeza o podría estar en graves problemas. Ella no deseaba que su mamá se enojara con ella y mucho menos recibir un castigo.

-Tranquilos pequeños, solo fue un accidente por lo que no hay motivo valido para grítale así a su amiga.- Los niños asistieron a las palabras de Rin. Kagome tomó en brazos a la pequeña Mayu, pronunciando palabras tranquilizadoras y limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus pequeños ojos.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó a la niña que ya había parado de llorar.

-Si… lo siento. N-no era mi intención- Mayu estaba por reanudar su llanto.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Solo fue un accidente- Kagome acarició sus cabellos y le sonrió- ¿Te gustan los perros, Mayu?

La niña hipó un Sí en respuesta.

-Bien, te voy a presentar a uno que es mi amigo, es grande y aunque parezca malo y que muerde es muy inofensivo. No te asustaras ¿verdad?-

-N-No-

-Bien, ahora lo llamaré. Inuyasha.-

El Inugami había estado atento a la escena por lo que no necesito que lo llamaran dos veces, se acercó lentamente, moviendo la cola y agachando las orejas para no dar un aspecto intimidante que pudiera terminar asustando a la pequeña.

Kagome felicitó mentalmente a Inuyasha, se sentó en el suelo sin importarle manchar sus ropas, luego se disculparía con Rin, acomodó a Mayu en una de sus rodillas y palmeó la otra, indicándole a Inuyasha que recostara su cabeza en ella. Inuyasha obedeció la orden silenciosa y miró a kagome a los ojos, la chica extendió su mano y la paseó por su pelaje.

-Ves, mi amigo es completamente inofensivo- La niña miraba encantada a Inuyasha, para ella era el perrito más lindo que hubiera visto y su bello pelaje blanco le tentaba a tocarlo y comprobar que era tan suave como parecía.- ¿Quieres acariciarlo?-

-¡¿Puedo hacerlo?!-

-Sí, no hay problema.- Ante tal respuesta la niña entusiasmada se inclinó y tocó el pelaje canino.

-¡Es muy suave! ¡Es como si tocará una nube!-

Kagome y los demás que veían la escena rieron por la emoción de la pequeña Mayu.

Después de unos minutos más kagome y su grupo continuaron con su paseo, dejando a Mayu para que continuara jugando con sus amigos.

Comieron unos bocadillos mientras descansaban para después proseguir. Rin y Kaede al notar a kagome distraída, se alejaron disimuladamente de ella arrastrando al pequeño Shippo que se negaba a ir con ellas, si continuaban mucho tiempo cerca de kagome ningún muchacho se acercaría a conocerla, en cuanto a inuyasha, no había forma de alejarlo de Kagome.

Un muchacho que había mantenido su completa atención en kagome, al ver vía libre para acercarse a la chica aprovecho la oportunidad, cogió una pequeña flor amarilla y con ella en mano se acercó a su objetivo, más fue espantado por el feroz gruñido del perro blanco al intentar tocar el hombro de la joven para llamar su atención, le tenía un miedo profundo a esas bestias.

Cuando Kagome se percató de la desaparición "misteriosa" de sus acompañantes a excepción de Inuyasha, decidió que era suficiente por ese día. Ningún joven había intentado acercársele, eso la entristeció un poco pero se consoló al pensar que tal vez solo eran un poco tímidos y más cuando ella había llegado hacia poco, nadie la conocía y el haber causado algunos problemas el día de su llegada debía de influir en la conducta de los hombres.

-Inuyasha-

El Inugami que le daba la espalda para fulminar a diestra y siniestra a quien osara posar sus ojos lujuriosos en su señora, dobló el cuello para observarla, esperando pacientemente su siguiente orden.

-Regresemos al castillo-

Inuyasha asistió, recostándose en el pasto aumentó el volumen de su cuerpo, espero que la joven estuviera en su espalda y sujetada de su pelaje para luego levantarse.

-Espera inuyasha.

- **¿Sucede algo?** -

-Vamos a esa colina- La pelinegra señaló el lugar a un costado del castillo- el sol está apunto de ocultarse y me gustaría observarlo-

Inuyasha consideró que la distancia era un poco larga para llegar a tiempo y ver la puesta del astro rey.

- **Le recomiendo que se sujete más fuerte. Ir volando es más rápido así que llegaremos a tiempo.**

-¿Ehh?, ¿v-volando? Eso es imposible.-

 **-Kagome, sujétate fuerte-**

Kagome siguió la instrucción y gritó cerrando los ojos cuando InuYasha saltó, segundos después se encontraban entre las nubes. Su cabello y el pelaje de inuyasha se movían violentamente por la fuerza del viento. Abrió los ojos y no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía, apretó con más fuerza su agarre en el pelaje y asechó por un costado del cuerpo de Inuyasha, la aldea se encontraba a varios metros debajo de ellos e inuyasha se mantenía en el aire sin problemas.

- **Ya vamos a llegar, no te sueltes kagome.**

Una vez que tocaron tierra inuyasha cambio de forma, kagome gritó aterrada al ya no tener donde sujetarse y al sentirse atraída hacia la tierra donde de seguro se daría un buen golpe. Golpe que no llego en ningún momento, Inuyasha en su forma humana la atrapó y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Kagome se aferró a su cuerpo por el miedo e inuyasha no pudo evitar la sonrisa que surcó sus labios al pensar que ese lugar era el adecuado para que la chica permaneciera toda la vida.

En sus brazos estaría siempre a salvo y no necesitaría a nadie más que a él para cuidarla y darle todo lo que ella pidiese. Más eso no era posible, la sujetó de la cintura y pasó un brazo bajo las piernas femeninas, Kagome instintivamente enterró su rostro en el pecho del Inugami.

El Inugami buscó un lugar adecuado para observar el atardecer y se sentó acomodando a su señora entre su cuerpo.

-Eres un tonto, Inuyasha, me has dado un susto muy grande.-

-Lo siento- El peli plata no resistió más y acarició la cabellera azabache deleitándose con la suave textura.- ¿Mirará la puesta del sol?

-Si, por eso hemos venido hasta aquí- Kagome se alejó de su refugio y volvió la mirada hacia el espectáculo natural que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Se acomodó para poder obsérvalo mejor pero sin salir del espacio entre el cuerpo de Inuyasha, recostó su espalda en el pecho masculino y atrajo las manos del Inugami hasta posarlas sobre su estómago.

Inuyasha no se quejó ni se quejaría por la posición, le encantaba y más al sentir ese agradable calorcito recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo es que puedes volar?-

-No lo sé.-

Kagome inclinó el rostro para observarlo a los ojos. Inuyasha demoró en responder, esos hermosos ojos lo mantuvieron cautivo, brillaban más que las primeras estrellas que aparecían allá a lo lejos, esperando pacientemente a que el sol se marchara para brillar junto a su amiga, la luna.

-Cuando me llamaste por primera vez- susurró dirigiendo su vista al cielo, sentía que si continuaba mirándola a los ojos, no sería capaz de hablar- mi cuerpo lo hizo por instinto, estabas muy lejos de donde me encontraba y necesitaba llegar a tu lado. Supongo que es una más de mis habilidades.

-¿supones?-

\- Si, este nuevo ser en que me he convertido aun es desconocido para mí. No sé si todas han sido las que he descubierto o si aún faltan más.- inuyasha sonrió – esto me convierte en un monstruo ¿No crees?-

-No, no lo creo, para mí no eres y jamás serás un monstruo- Kagome elevó sus manos hasta capturar el rostro del Inugami, jalándolo levemente para que la observara.-Tú eres increíble, sorprendente y maravilloso, como un dios... Un Dios perro.- kagome le regaló una sonrisa y miró de nuevo hacia el frente, ignorando el estupor en el que se encontraba el peli plata, el sol ya estaba desapareciendo por completo. Se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de inuyasha.

"Mi Dios perro" La sonrisa de la joven se amplió más por tal pensamiento.

.

.

.

Kagome despertó entre la espesa capa de pelos perruno, al parecer se había quedado dormida en la colina porque no recordaba el viaje de regreso. Se estiró de forma perezosa, lanzando un bostezo agudo.

-¡Kagome!- Rin azotó la puerta al llegar haciendo a la nombrada saltar por el susto, Rin ingresó a la habitación como un vendaval de energía y alegría pura. Ignorando olímpicamente al inmenso perro que ocupaba gran parte del lugar y la mataba con la mirada, se dirigió al futon dispuesta a despertar a su perezosa prima más las mantas estaban vacían y sin rastro alguno de la joven- ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!

Inuyasha se preguntó en que momento esta mujer dejaría de exudar felicidad, sinceramente ya lo tenía fastidiado y deseaba con muchas ansias aplastarla para que dejara de chillar emocionada a cada minuto.

Rin escaneaba todo el lugar sin poder encontrar a su prima, miro al Inugami frente a ella, que la miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

-¿Has visto a…- antes de terminar su pregunta Rin observó a la persona que buscaba, entre las patas del gran perro y luchando con una de ellas.

¿Interrumpo algo? Puedo regresar después- murmuró Rin extrañada por la situación.

-¡No!, Inuyasha quita tu patota de encima, ¡rápido!- Inuyasha obedeció y se alejó de la joven reduciendo el tamaño de su cuerpo. Libre del Inugami, kagome se esforzó por normalizar el ritmo agitado de su corazón y de su respiración - ¡Jamás vuelvan a hacer eso! ¡Me asustaron!

-Lo siento kagome/mi señora.- Rin e Inuyasha se disculparon al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué deseabas Rin?-

-Nada, solo venía a despertarte y desearte buenos días, hoy tenemos que darnos prisa e ir al pueblo. - Kagome asistió con la cabeza a sus palabras y se mantuvieron en silencio, Rin miró de nuevo el lugar donde se supone que debía dormir y no se pudo contener a preguntar.- Kagome ¿No usas tu futon?

-N-No, no me gusta dormir en él, por eso duermo con Inuyasha- Habló nerviosa, Rin no ocultó su sorpresa y menos la sonrisa traviesa.- ¡No es lo que te imaginas!

-Yo no estoy imaginando nada, ka-go-me- Rin salió de la habitación sonriendo y tarareando una canción. "Eso explica por qué kagome decidió compartir habitación con Inuyasha" Se dijo mentalmente la futura madre.

.

.

.

.

-Inuyasha- Susurró el pequeño zorrito, acercándose más a la cabeza del perro.

- **¿Qué quieres Shippo?** \- Inuyasha no despegaba la mirada de su señora que iba unos pasos más delante de ellos. Enseñando los colmillos a los hombres que tenía cerca y miraban embobados a kagome.

-¿Qué haremos este día? Ayer solo era necesario que le gruñeras a todos esos tipos pero hoy no parece funcionar, parecen moscas intentando acercarse a la dulce kagome.-

- **No lo sé y ya me había dado cuenta de ello mucho antes que lo mencionaras** -

Un hombre apuesto saludo a kagome, entregándole una flor, el Inugami vi esto y corrió, el joven al verlo se disculpó de prisa y huyó del lugar. Al estar junto a kagome, inuyasha se regodeó con la reacción del hombre, riendo en su mente por otra víctima ahuyentada.

A kagome nada de esto se le escapó, no quería ser cruel pero con inuyasha cerca de ella y su comportamiento sobreprotector, nunca podría tener algún pretendiente.

La tarde paso sin progreso alguno, kagome fue consiente que cada uno de los hombres se mantenían alejados por la constante presencia del Inugami junto a ella.

Por tal motivo, el siguiente día antes de llegar al pueblo kagome habló con inuyasha y le ordenó mantenerse alejado de ella. Luego de la conversación, kagome en compañía de Kaede y Rin continuaron su camino a la aldea, adentrándose en ella, dejando al perro blanco sentado en medio del camino de tierra.

.

.

.

En la copa de un árbol de cerezo Inuyasha observaba atentamente a Kagome, saltando de rama en rama conforme las mujeres avanzaban, Shippo estaba a su lado en una rama un poco más alta recolectando flores para formar con ellas una corona, se lo regalaría a Kagome al finalizarla.

Kagome le había ordenado mantenerse alejado de ella sin causar ningún problema, él hizo todo lo posible para hacerla cambiar de opinión pero la joven se mantuvo firme e ignoró increíblemente todas sus miradas de cachorro abandonado que él había intentado usar a su favor.

Sin poder hacer más, se mantenía a una distancia prudente para cuidar de ella, gruñendo y con unas ganas irresistibles de saltar sobre cada idiota que al no verlo con ella se acercaba mientras los demás revoloteaban alrededor de la joven tratando de llamar su atención.

Miró con horror como kagome se alejaba de Rin y Kaede para caminar con un joven, kagome reía a cada idiotez que el hombre soltaba.

El zorrito dejó caer las flores al ver lo mismo que inuyasha veía.

- **Shippo vigila a kagome, en un momento regreso, voy a cazar** -

-¡¿Qué?! Iras a divertirte mientras kagome esta con ese idiota, tonto, nuestro plan consiste en alejarlos no en dejarles la puerta abierta y permitirles llevársela de nuestro lado.-inuyasha hizo oídos sordos a sus reclamos y se internó en lo profundo del bosque- ¡Inuyasha, Espera! ¡Escúchame!

El Inugami corrió una larga distancia olfateando a cada momento y escaneando con la mirada la maleza del lugar. Atrapó a su presa lo más rápido que pudo, no la mató por lo cual la criatura se retorcía entre sus fauces haciendo esfuerzos para liberarse, era pequeña pero serviría para lo que tenía en mente.

Rastreó por medio del aroma de kagome a la pareja, encontrándolos en medio de un claro, sentados juntos y platicando de quien sabe qué tontería. Inuyasha no pudo reprimir el gruñido de enojo que brotó de su ser al ver a ese asqueroso humano muy cerca de su señora.

-¡Inuyasha, ya era hora que aparecieras!- Chilló Shippo lo más bajo que pudo. El pequeño había sufrido casi un ataque de nervios, ese hombre parecía caerle bien a kagome y el solo podía observar sin saber cómo intervenir y destrozar los avances que daba a pasos agigantados ese torpe joven que acompañaba a su amiga más preciada. El zorrito saltó del árbol en el que estaba a la espalda del Inugami.- ¿Q-qué haces con ese demonio?

- **En un segundo lo veras, así que mantén tu boca cerrada y no grites** \- regaño en un susurro malhumorado.

Inuyasha se acercó lo más posible a la pareja, encontró un lugar perfecto y dejó libre al pequeño demonio, el cual al sentirse libre soltó un chillido agudo y con su ensordecedor lamento huyó en dirección a los jóvenes.

La charla se interrumpió, kagome y su acompañante levantaron la vista asustándose por el monstruo que se acercaba a ellos, el hombre aterrorizado se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo y corrió, tropezando repetidas veces casi a punto de caer, dejando sola e indefensa a kagome.

Inuyasha prediciendo aquello estaba preparado a saltar en el momento justo desde la maleza. Y su señal fue su nombre, brotando en forma de un grito de auxilio de los labios de kagome.

-¡Inuyasha!- kagome no había sido capaz de escapar, sus piernas habían escogido que ese era el momento oportuno para fallarle.-

El perro no espero más, se plantó frente a su señora y en un parpadeo eliminó al demonio.

- **Kagome** \- el perro se aproximó a la joven y frotó su cabeza contra el hombro femenino- **¿te encuentras bien?**

-¡Inuyasha!, gracias. Si… estoy bien.- La pelinegra lo abrazó por el cuello, su cuerpo temblaba, permanecieron así hasta que el miedo abandono el cuerpo de la chica.

El Inugami sintió una punzada de dolor por la culpa al hacer que su señora se asustará tanto, más sin embargo festejó en su mente su victoria contra uno de esos desagradables hombres que iban tras kagome.

.

Los días transcurrieron, Shippo e Inuyasha habían logrado su objetivo, mantener alejados a los hombres de kagome, no había sido una tarea fácil, algunos de los humanos habían resistido pero ambos salían ganando al final, usaron diversos trucos así como diversas acciones, en las cuales se podría decir que no todas las victimas salieron ilesas.

Arruinaron de diversas formas momentos románticos así como también intentos de actos indecorosos en contra de kagome.

Inuyasha continúo atrapando demonios de muy bajo nivel al igual que algunos animales desagradables para después liberarlos en dirección a los pretendientes de kagome, que desde el primer ataque había dado libertad a Inuyasha para estar más cerca de ella como medida preventiva.

Con algunos fueron cordiales, trataban al pobre iluso de forma amable y respetuosa exaltando en ocasiones virtudes o habilidades que para nada existían, todo esto delante de kagome pero cuando ella no miraba o les prestaba atención trataban de forma muy diferente a su víctima, recalcándoles que si apreciaban su vida no dirían ni una sola palabra a kagome. Muchos a la primera advertencia huían otros aguantaban hasta dos días.

Las amenazas y los demonios eran las acciones con las que más rápido obtenían resultados.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla para ambos, Inuyasha y Shippo ya saboreaban su victoria, kagome cada día está más desanimada por conseguir una pareja y estaba a punto de rendirse, hasta que apareció…

Hiten.

Hombre apuesto de tez morena y sonrisa encantadora, su largo cabello azabache descasaba en su espalda trenzado para que no fuera un impedimento en el campo de batalla. Su cuerpo trabajado, denotaba los músculos bien definidos y que hacían suspirar a múltiples mujeres ya sean casadas o solteras.

El soldado había regresado de las expediciones a los territorios de Hakudoshi, con el objetivo de comprobar la información valiosa que habían recibido de Kaede, sobre el estado actual de su anterior amo.

Hiten escuchó hablar a sus compañeros de la bella joven que era familiar de la señora Rin, también escuchó como todos los pretendientes de esta huían, sufrían extraños accidentes o eran perseguidos por monstruos o animales salvajes. Dándole el sobrenombre a kagome, de la Dama maldita. En una de sus rondas al pueblo pudo verificar las palabras de sus compañeros, la chica era hermosa y su cuerpo una tentación.

Así que movido por su avaricia, las ansias por el poder que ganaría fácilmente al desposarse con el familiar más cercano de la esposa del terrateniente y la satisfacción que obtendría al capturar entre sus brazos a tan increíble belleza, inicio su táctica de cortejo.

 ** _25/06/18_**

 ** _Alguien ordenó un capitulo?_**

 ** _Bien porque aquí está._**

 ** _Ahora recibiré con gusto las quejas y sus torturas por mi tardanza. :"v_**

 ** _Sé que me he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero por ahora soy libre de tareas y exámenes :3_**

 ** _Habrá más InuxKag en los siguientes capítulos :D_**

 ** _Gracias._**

 ** _Sayonara._**


End file.
